The Caribbean Cruise
by Inuyasha Kagome 2gether
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha met when they were 6 and became friends. But Inu's mom got sick and he had to move away. With a promise to find eachother again they parted. Now 11 years later they meet on a...well, you know. If you like Kikyo don't read.
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket (its just mentioned). But I do own Reiko. She's my special OC. Warning, some characters may be, well, out of character. Sorry.

A/N: This is the Caribbean Cruise rewritten. The reason I canceled the story is because the disk I was saving all of my chapters on got screwed up so I had to start from scratch. It took me a while because I wasn't going to bring it back at all after that disappointment but I figured, I know a hell of a lot more about Inuyasha than I did back then so why not try and do it again. Everyone seemed to love it so what the hell. So for all of you loyal fans to the first 'The Caribbean Cruise" Here it is again, only from scratch. Love ya.

**Chapter 1**

**The time to meet again**

Kagome sat on a bench with her friends at the mall, sipping on a soda she just bought. Her best friend Sango talked cheerfully with their friend Reiko. Sango was slightly taller than Kagome with long dark brown hair that reached just below her lower back and chocolate brown eyes. Reiko had a medium build but was a little shorter than Kagome. She had long flowing light brown hair with thin blonde streaks running through her lower back length hair and parted bangs. She had cream colored skin and stunning sky blue eyes. Kagome however made guy's heads turn when she passed. She had long black-blue hair that curled slightly in at her lower back and beautiful chocolate eyes that sparkled without light. Her figure was perfect and her personality was the best there was. Kagome looked around with boredom as they had been there for four hours. Kagome sighed as she stared off into space, thinking of nothing in particular.

"Kagome...Kagome? HEY KAGOME!" Screamed Sango. Kagome jumped and looked over at her startled.

"What?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Hey, let's go into that store we passed on the way in. It looked pretty neat but **someone** just had to get to Borders for absolutely nothing." Sango said sending an annoyed look over at Reiko.

"Hey, I was looking for a very important book for your information." Reiko said defensively. Sango put her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow.

"Fruits Basket volume 14 is a very important book now?" Sango asked sarcastically. Reiko hmphed and folded her arms.

"Well I just wanted to see if there was any Kyo/Tohru action going on in this book. I just know that they're going to be together in the end. At least I hope so." (for all of you Fruits Basket fans, you know what I'm talking about. -)

As her friends argued about Reiko's book obsession Kagome thought about what store Sango was talking about.

"Sure Sango, lets go check it out." She said finally. Sango looked over at her with a smile and nodded, standing up with her bags of clothes they had just bought.

As they walked through the mall Kagome's head wasn't all there. Reiko's talk about couples started to get her thinking about a certain Hanyou she knew 11 years ago. The one she thought about so often that it was crazy. (Kagome, Sango, and Reiko are all 17 years old.)

When they arrived at the store Sango was talking about, Kagome walked in dazedly and didn't even notice until there was a loud pop and confetti rained down on them. Then a cheerful young woman and a clean shaven man in a suit came over to Kagome and took her hand.

"**Congratulations young lady, you are our 100th customer! You have just won 3 tickets to an all expenses paid Caribbean Cruise!**" The man announced as if this was being filmed on TV. The girl cheered and clapped as the man handed Kagome the 3 tickets and a packet brochure explaining everything. Kagome was so stunned by this that she was lost for words. Sango was the first to talk.

"Oh my god Kagome! You won! You get to go on a Cruise!" She said excitedly.

"No, we do!" Kagome said happily, handing Sango and Reiko their tickets. Sango and Reiko's eyes widened and then they screamed in excitement. They took each other's hands and started dancing in a circle singing, "We're going on a cruise, we're going on a cruise!" over and over again, while Kagome stood there with a sweat drop on her head thinking well, "what was I thinking?" They went around the mall once more, buying stuff for their cruise. Even new swim suits. (Bikini's is more like it.)

When Kagome got home and told her mother the news she had to endure more screaming with excitement from her mother.

"Oh Kagome that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you I can't believe it!" She said hugging her daughter.

"Yes Mom, It's wonderful. I have alot of packing to do and I would like to take a shower so if you'll excuse me..."

"Oh go ahead and take your shower, I'll pack your bag for you." Her mother said happily as she skipped up the stairs to her daughter's room. Kagome watched in confusion as to why her mother seemed more excited that she was leaving for the greater part of her summer vacation than she was. After a few minutes of thought she walked upstairs to the bathroom and started to strip. She ran the bathwater as she put her hair up with a clip. This bath was more for relaxing than washing anyway. Her hand subconsciously wandered to the small necklace that a certain hanyou had given her a long time ago. It was a simple sterling silver chain with a marble sized pink jewel on the end. She smiled as the many memories she shared with him came to mind. She slipped into the tub and sighed in happiness as the warm water touched her sensitive skin.

'This is heaven.' She thought happily.

After about an hour she got out of the tub and dried herself off and dressed. Just as she was walking out of the bathroom her mother seemed to appear out of no where in a cheerful mood and a happy smile.

"You're all packed dear. Now, dinners ready so come on down before it gets cold. Kagome stared in amazement at her mother. She had packed her and made dinner all within an hour. (Now that is what I call multi-tasking.)

"Okay mom. Thanks for packing me." Kagome said kindly. Her mom kissed her cheek and walked back downstairs.

"Hey sis, will you bring me back a souvenier from the Caribbean?" Sota asked hopefully. Kagome looked over at him and then sighed.

"Sure. Why not."

"Great, but don't get me some lousy T-shirt okay." At this comment Kagome glared at him.

"I'll get you what I feel like getting you, T-shirt or otherwise." She said with an annoyed air about her that frightened him to the bone. Kagome rarely ever got like that with anyone but sometimes Sota just pushed the right buttons to get her angry.

"Fine! You don't have to bit my head off!" Sota yelled at her, stuffing a bite of Oden in his mouth.

Kagome flopped on her bed after dinner with a sigh. She was excited yes but she couldn't figure out why she was so sad. Her hand subconsciously went to the necklace again and a smile graced her lips.

"Inuyasha..." She said aloud before drifting off into sleep.

At the same time...

_Look at this photograph, Every time I do it makes me laugh..._

"What?" Answered a certain silver haired Hanyou we all know and love.

"Now is that any way to speak to the person who's taking you on a Caribbean Cruise? Pack your bags Inuyasha, we're going on a cruis! Be at Pier 21 at 8 o'clock sharp. Don't be late 'kay. Gotta go, bu-bye." The other end clicked and Inuyasha sighed.

'Stupid Miroku.' He thought as his hand went subconsciously to the prayer bead necklace around his neck. A memory of a small dark haired girl entered his mind and he sighed.

'Kagome...'

**Dream time**

A 4year old Kagome ran through Heiten park's forest, laughing happily when all the sudden a small sound caught her ears. She stopped and listened for the sound again. It sounded like someone was crying. She slowly walked around the huge tree she was standing in front of which was known as The God Tree. Finally she spotted a small boy sitting on his knees, his back turned to her and he appeared to be crying. He had long silver-white hair and fluffy white dog ears atop his head. Kagome stared curiously at the boy and felt the sudden urge to play with those fluffy ears. And being the 5 year old that she was that is exactly what she did. She giggled at the fuzzy softness against her smooth fingers. The boy immediately stopped crying and jumped away from her. Kagome stared at him blankly as he scowled at her and then she smiled warmly at him.

"Hi, my name's Kagome. Why were you crying?" She asked innocently. He glared at her and "feh"-ed as he folded his arms and legs and turned from her.

"I was not crying! Real men don't cry." He said stubbornly. Kagome giggled and knelt down next to him.

"I like your ears. They're so cute. What's your name?" She persisted. The boy blushed and avoided her gaze.

"Inuyasha." He mumbled. Kagome smiled brightly and took his hand in hers.

"It's nice to meet you Inuyasha. So...why were you sad?" Inuyasha still tried to hide his face from her, since he was blushing at her touch and gulped.

"Well...I...I'm lost. And no body wants to talk to me or help me. They say "Why should I help a half breed?" Inuyasha said softly. Kagome looked at him in disbelief and a sad feeling flashed in her stomach.

"I'll help you." Kagome said determinedly. Inuyasha couldn't help but look at her in disbelief.

"What? Why?"

"Cause that's what friends do. They help eachother." Kagome said with a cheerful smile as they stood up. Inuyasha continued to stare at her in confusion and disbelief.

"Friends? You are my friend?" He asked. Kagome nodded and giggled happily.

"Well of course we are silly."

"But...don't you care? Don't you realize? I'm a half demon?" He said exasperatedly.

"Kagome just smiled at him and shrugged. "So? I don't think it makes a difference whether you're hald demon or not. You look nice to me so I'm your friend." She said sweetly. He stared at her in shock for a long while, unable to believe that this was true.

"So come on. Let's find our way out of here." She said and started to pull him in the direction she had come from. Inuyasha stared blankly at her and then nodded.

"Okay." He said with a smile.

**Flash**

"Kagome..." A 5 year old Inuyasha stood before little Kagome, his beautiful golden eyes were glazed over with sadness.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously. Inuyasha had never looked like this before and it was starting to scare her.

"M-My mom is...sick and dad says that...that we have to move."

"Move? But..." At that moment Kagome saw Inuyasha cry for the first time.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said before running away, dropping something from his hand as he ran. Kagome picked it up tenderly and gasped at the thing. It was a necklace. A beautiful lavender-pink jewel hung from a sterling silver chain. The jewel seemed to glow and then fade as Inuyasha grew further away. Tears ran down her cheeks as she delicately put the necklace on around her neck and let it fall onto her chest.

**Flash**

Kagome stood before Inuyasha, out of breath and soaking wet in the rain the next day. He stared disbelievingly at his friend and his eyes widened as he saw the necklace he was going to give her around her neck, glowing so brightly that it light her face up. He then noticed that there was something clutched in her hand. Suddenly she ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck.

"K-Kagome? What are you...?" Kagome pulled back from him and held out her hand to him. He looked down and was surprised by the necklace in her hand made of prayer beads and teeth.

"Please take it." She said softly. He looked up at her in confusion, his mouth slightly open.

"Please. I made it for you. My Grandma Kaede said that if I made this and gave it to you, we'd be connected forever." Kagome said urgently. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and then he nodded. Kagome smiled, tears streaming from her eyes and put it around his neck.

"Promise that we'll find eachother again. Someday, somehow, we'll find eachother." She said hopefully. He looked down at this necklace and with a serious look he nodded. "I promise Kagome. I'll find you someday when I get older." He said determinedly. Kagome smiled and giggled, giving him a nod herself.

"Goodbye for now Inuyasha." Kagome said happily. Inuyasha smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, goodbye for now." He said and got in the car next to his older brother Sesshomaru and was off on the road.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **

Kagome awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She hit the snooze button and sighed, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Inuyasha..."

"KAGOME! HURRY OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR BOAT!" Her mother called. At these words Kagome jumped up and started to get dressed. She put on a red spaghetti strapped tank top and a knee length white skirt. She brushed her hair and teeth and grabbed her bag before running downstairs to eat breakfast with her mom. She was going to ride with her family there so they could say goodbye and so she wouldn't have to leave her car parked in the lot for the 6 weeks she was going to be gone.

At the same time...

Inuyasha awoke from the same dream he had been having for the past few days. He sighed and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Kagome...I will find you soon." He said aloud.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! You're still in bed! Get up and get dressed you lazy bum! Get up! You have a boat to catch with Lord Sesshomaru." Rin yelled. Rin was his older brother Sesshomaru's adopted daughter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm up Rin. And would you stop calling him **Lord** Sesshomaru. He's not a lord he's just co owner of the biggest company in the entire world." Inuyasha said sarcastically as he stood up. Rin smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I know, but it just seems to go well with his name." Rin said happily.

"Besides, shouldn't you be calling him Dad? Or Daddy? Or maybe..."

"You finish that sentence and you'll not have a tongue anymore dear brother." Sesshoumaru said, passing in the hall. Inuyasha smirked a big toothy smile.

"Fluffy perhaps." Inuyasha said with a big grin. Sesshomaru sent him a death threatening glare and growled low in his throat.

"You insolent mongruel. How dare you." He growled threateningly.

"Oh, what's the big bad puppy going to do? Bark at me to death?" Inuyasha teased. Thus the usual routine began for every morning. Inuyasha would tease his older brother, Sesshomaru would chase him around a bit, and Rin would come out laughing in all cheerfulness as they ran around the house at unusual speeds.

"Your limo is waiting Master Sesshomaru and Master Inuyasha." Said their short plumpy servant Myoga.

"Thank you Myoga." Sesshomaru growled as he wrestled Inuyasha to the ground with a head lock. Rin laughed and tottered over to Sesshomaru as he stood up.

"Wait, you're going too?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Of course. Someone has to chaperone for this trip. Especially if your friend Miroku is the one inviting us." Sesshomaru said matter of factly.

"Good point." Inuyasha said with a laugh. And threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door. When Sesshomaru got into the car Rin jumped in after him. This made Inuyasha curious.

"She's coming too?"

"I can't leave her here with Myoga and Jaken. They are too incompetant to watch her." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. Inuyasha shrugged and looked out the window as they drove by the scenary and what would be their last look at home for 6 weeks.

Kagome arrived at the docks only 10 minutes before the boat was supposed to leave. She found Sango and Reiko standing near the boarding bridge waiting for her.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't make it Kagome." Sango said happily to her best friend.

"Yeah, well, I'm here. Barely." Kagome said and then turned to her mom to give her a hug.

"Now you'll give me a call from your cell phone if anything exciting happens. And don't forget to call me when you arrive on the first island. Please try and find something Sota would like as a souveneir. Be nice." Her mom told her kindly. At this Kagome smiled and hugged her mom once more. It seemed that she wasn't as excited as before. In fact, it was like she didn't want her to go at all. How do I know this might you ask? Because Kagome's mom was hugging her so hard and tightly that she couldn't breath.

"Mom...Mom, I can't breath." Kagome choked out. In an instant Mrs. Higurashi let go of her daughter and smiled.

"LAST CALL FOR THE CARIBBEAN CRUISE LINE!" Called a man who looked like a conductor.

"Well, that's us mom. I'll see you in 6 weeks. I love you." Kagome said as her and her friends boarded the cruise ship and waved to the people below. All of a sudden her necklace started to glow. Kagome gasped and looked down at it as it got brighter and brighter.

"Kagome...why is your necklace glowing?" Sango asked as they made their way through the hall to their cabin. Kagome looked over at her and then down at her necklace with a nervous but anxious expression on her face.

"I think...it's him Sango." Kagome whispered to her. Reiko and Sango's mouths dropped to the floor.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arrived just in time. They were about to put the bridge up when Sesshomaru walked swiftly towards them and they immediately dropped it.

"Forgive us Mr. Tashio. We had no idea that you would be aboard this Cruise." Said one of the servant men. Sesshomaru breezed right passed them and Inuyasha followed silently. Rin skipped along side Sesshomaru as they began to make their way towards the cabin Miroku had told them to go.

"You're late." Miroku said teasingly. Inuyasha fehed and walked into the room. He was surprised to find the room looking so plain. The bedrooms however, all had their own themes. Inuyasha chose the forest theme. Sesshomaru chose the castle like theme, one of those dark castles that had black and red drapes and all. Rin would stay in this room with him. Miroku chose the one waterfall theme. Inuyasha walked out of his room and towards the door. He turned and looked over at Miroku.

"Hey, I'm going to go take a walk. Don't wait up for me." He said and closed the door behind him. He walked down the hall and suddenly a familiar scent caught his nose. One he hadn't smelled in 11 years. It smelled of Lilies and Sakura blossoms.

"Kagome?" He breathed out and with that he started a fast paced walk, following the scent.

"Hey Kagome, where are you going?" Sango asked as her friend moved to the door. Kagome turned and smiled at her.

"I'm going to go check out the boat. Do you wanna come with me?" Kagome asked happily.

"No I've got some unpacking to do. Plus Reiko looks like she doesn't feel well so I'm going to help her with her seasickness."

"Okay. I'll be back later."

"If you find something fun call me kay." Sango said with a smile. Kagome giggled and smiled back at her with a nod.

Kagome walked down the hall to the open area of the deck on the first floor. She smiled as she saw the sea on the horizon. It was beautiful to see the sun rising over the open ocean. She leaned on the rail, the salty sea breeze blowing her hair back gently. She closed her eyes and listened to the calming sounds of the ship moving over the glassy surface of the water and the splash of a few waves against the side of the cruise. Her necklace had been glowing for a long time now. Could it be that Inuyasha was on the same cruise? When she thought about this her heart skipped a beat and her nerves went crazy.

Inuyasha followed the scent all the way to the first floor deck. The salty sea air hit his nose and made it sting slightly. He looked around for the source and his eyes finally landed on a single girl standing by the rail, leaning over it. She had long raven black hair and a slender figure with lush curves. He blushed thinking this but he couldnt' help but be curious if this was the little girl he hadn't seen in over 11 years. He slowly walked towards her, while trying to get a better look at her face. As he neared the rail he noticed that something was glowing against her chest. He finally spotted it. The proof he needed to discover whether she was Kagome or not. Her scent was the same and she looked even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Kagome?" He asked timidly. The girl jumped at hearing his voice and she froze. He could tell she was surprised just by her scent.

Kagome slowly turned around with wide eyes as they fell upon the one person she missed most in the entire world. Her breath escaped her as her beautiful brown eyes fell onto Inuyasha's stunned form.

"Inuyasha...is it really you?" She asked disbelievingly and out of breath. He smirked at her, the one that he used to give her when they were kids and then there was no doubt who he was. Tears came to her eyes and a smile to her lips.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha!" She cried as she ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He spun around from the force of her tackle and when he stopped he looked down at her in utter surprise.

"K-Kagome?" He said shocked.

"I missed you so much Inuyasha. I can't believe that you're really right here!" Kagome said joyfully, tears streaming down her eyes and onto his red t-shirt.He was totally shocked by her tears. He kind of expected her to laugh and hug him but he didn't expect her to cry. He hated to see her cry. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I promised that I would find you one day. Even though it was by mistake." He said softly. Kagome giggled and pulled back from him with a warm smile.

"I knew you would Inuyasha. I never gave up, you know." Kagome said happily. Inuyasha blushed and tried to hide it from her.

"Yeah, well. Could you let me go now?" He asked. Kagome blushed and jumped away, finally realizing what she had done. She was just so happy to see him that she couldn't help but hug him.

"Sorry. Oh gosh, I just can't believe it. You're really here." Kagome said, trying to get her breath back. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile inside, even though outside he had on his usual scowl.

"Well I told you didn't I?" He asked with an annoyed tone to his voice. Kagome smiled, used to this tone from when they were kids.

"Yes you did. I'm so glad you kept your promise." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha looked over at her cheerful face and smiled, unable to hold it in anymore.

"Let's have breakfast. Please." Kagome said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Yeah, lets have breakfast together. You can tell me what you've been up to, and how your dad and brother are." Kagome said happily, taking his arm and pulling him with her towards the dining hall. Inuyasha sweat dropped as she dragged him.

When they arrived at the dining hall it was almost full. Most of the servants were busy with others and the host was off talking to a young man who appeared to be flirting back with her. Kagome sighed and walked down the stairs to find a table. Inuyasha followed close behind, not wanting to lose her in a sea of smells. Finally Kagome found a table and sat down at it. Inuyasha sat across from her and picked up the menu that had been laying there. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"I have no idea what I want." She said happily. Inuyasha shrugged and leaned back in his chair. Soon a waitress came by with a bright smile and a notepad.

"High, my name is Kiku and I'll be your server today. May I suggest you try our specials. We have a special plater of fruit pancakes, strawberry, apple, or peach toppings with whipped cream, or we have a great steak and eggs platter that is just to die for in my opinion." She said cheerfully. Kagome smiled and stopped her, saying that the fruit pancakes would be nice with strawberry topping for her. Inuyasha on the other hand had the most unusual request.

"I'd like Ramen." He said in his usual tone. The waitress gave him a confused look.

"Are you sure sir. I mean, I'm sure the chef can make it but Ramen for breakfast?"

"Yes." He said flatly and the waitress shrugged and walked away. Kagome put down her menu and looked around the room. There was so many people.

"So Inuyasha, how's everyone?" Kagome asked happily. Inuyasha looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and shrugged.

"Fine I guess. Dad's running the company across the ocean and Sesshomaru and I are running it in Japan. Dad seems fine, you know, he's dad." Kagome giggled and nodded, remembering Inuyasha's kind-hearted father.

"Yes. I remember him. I'm glad he's doing fine. Inuyasha...I'm sorry. About your mom I mean." Kagome apologized sadly. At this he jumped and glared.

"How did you know?" He asked with an annoyed look. Kagome stared at him sadly and looked down at her hands.

"Y-Your dad called us a few days after. Mom kept trying to get a hold of your house to talk to your mom but she never got an answer and finally your dad called us and told us. I wanted to come see you but...he didn't tell us where you were. I wanted to be with you Inuyasha." Kagome said softly placing her hand on his clawed one. He looked away from her with a "feh" but he didn't take his hand away.

"Don't get all upset over it. I didn't want you to know. Cause I knew you'd cry." He said quietly. Kagome's eyes widened at this statement and she was about to say something when the waitress came back with their food and drinks.

"Will that be all for you?" She asked politely. Kagome smiled and nodded. Kiku smiled back and walked away to another table.

After about 15 minutes of no talking Kagome started to get nervous. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Inuyasha. Would you like to come to the pool with me and my friends today? You could meet Sango and Reiko." Kagome asked hopefully. Inuyasha stared at her blankly for a moment and then shrugged.

"Sure, I got nothing else better to do." Kagome's face brightened at his answer and she seemed to be chipper through out the rest of the meal. Afterwards Kagome and Inuyasha parted for their cabins to tell their friends and get ready.

When Kagome got into the cabin she dropped to her knees, her legs unable to hold her any longer. Sango and Reiko ran over to her in concern and placed their hands on her shoulders.

"Kagome? Kagome are you alright?" Reiko asked in deep concern. When they saw the tears coming down Kagome's cheeks they started to really worry.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked worriedly. Kagome looked up at them and to their surprise she was smiling.

"Kagome?"

"I found him Sango. Inuyasha is here." Kagome said happily giggling. Sango's eyes widened and fell back onto her legs. Reiko's mouth dropped to the floor.

"You're kidding? It was really him? **The** Inuyasha? The one you always used to talk about? The one you would always say that you were going to be together again?" Reiko asked disbelievingly. Kagome nodded laughing some more. Sango smiled and hugged her friend.

"I'm so happy for you Kagome!" Sango said cheerfully.

"So? What happened?" Reiko asked.

"We went to breakfast and-Oh yeah, we're all going to meet him and his brother and friend at the pool." Kagome said excitedly. Reiko smiled and stood up.

"You know that's not what I wanted to know, but now you've got my interests perked. I want to see this boy who has stolen our little Kagome's heart." Reiko teased. Kagome's face turned crimson red in embarrassment.

"Reiko!" She screamed. Reiko laughed and closed the door to her room.

**At the same time...**

Inuyasha entered the cabin to find Rin playing with Sesshomaru's furry tail as he read his book. Miroku was in the kitchen looking in the fridge for something to eat.

"You know they have a dining hall where there is a lot of food you can eat." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Miroku jumped, hitting his head on the ceiling of the fridge. He swore loudly and that earned him a book in the forehead, curtosy of Sesshomaru.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked Sesshomaru. It only took one pointed glance towards Rin for Miroku to understand.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Where have you been? I expected you to be back about half and hour-" Miroku stopped his sentence as he noticed the look on Inuyasha's face and he closed the fridge and walked over to him.

"Okay spill, who'd you run into?" Miroku asked. Inuyaha's eyes widened at his best friends perseptiveness.

"No body, get your swim trunks on, we're going to the pool." Inuyasha said pushing Miroku towards his room.

"No way, it's not going to be that easy. Who did you run into? It was a girl wasn't it?" Miokru asked with a perverted tone to his voice.

Inuyasha glared at him and wacked him over the head. This brought about Sesshomaru's intrest and Rin stopped playing with his tail.

"It was her Miroku. I found Kagome." He spoke her name softly and Miroku's eyes widened.

"You found **her**? The her? The girl you always talked about when we were kids? The her that you always ended each story with "And I'm going to find her one day and ask her to be my ma-"Inuyasha hit Miroku over the head again to stop him from finishing that sentence infront of Sesshomaru.

"Yes that her. And we're meeting her and her friends at the pool so get ready!" Inuyasha yelled angrily and stormed into his room. Miroku smirked and began to go to his room, as did Sesshomaru and Rin, to get ready.

Well I hope you liked it. Boy this chapter was long. I deviated from what I wrote in my notebook, but this version is much much better. At least, I hope it compares to the original Caribbean Cruise. I hope that you all like it and I can't wait to get your reviews. TTYL


	2. Volleyball and Kikyo!

Wow, I can't believe how many reviews I got and just in the day I posted it. I'm so thankful to everyone. I was hoping that everyone would like it. Well, a lot of you said you couldn't wait long for my next Chapter so here it is. For all of you wonderful people, I present to you CHAPTER 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Or any song that Kagome might sing in this fic.

Chapter 2

Volleyball and Kikyo!

Kagome walked out of her room with a smile and a towel in hand. Kagome wore a red bikini that fit tightly enough that it didn't need straps. (If any of you have seen Atlantis: The Lost Empire by Disney, think of Kida when she went swimming and that's Kagome's bikini. I loved that outfit.) She wrapped the towel around her as she walked out to wait for Sango and Reiko. Sango came out wearing a one piece that dipped a little low on her chest and had a hole where her stomach showed. Reiko came out wearing a black string bikini with a skull and crossbones charm hanging from the middle string with black bottoms that were fashioned as short short shorts. Across the black belt in shimmering silver letters was the word Pirate.When Reiko saw the bikini Kagome was wearing she got a grin on her face that rivaled the cheshire cat.

"Wow Kagome, I didn't think you would ever wear something like that." Reiko teased. Kagome blushed and tightened her grip on her towel around her.

"Well I don't know how this one got into my bag, I had another one packed but someone must have switched them!" Kagome said exasperatedly. Reiko smiled and shrugged, not believing Kagome's story.

As they left their room and made their way to the pool a little girl with long black hair and a ponytail on the side ran towards them, laughing and screaming holding a white festive robe top. She grabbed a hold of Reiko's leg and hid behind her with a giggle.

"RIN! GET BACK HERE WITH MY KIMONO TOP!" Came a shout from around the corner. Reiko looked down at the little girl curiously as she giggled again and hid her face behind Reiko's legs. Kagome and Sango looked down at her blankly and then back down the hall.

"Rin, you know that you can't hide from me for long!" Yelled the voice. Suddenly a tall man with long silver hair that reached down below his bottom came from around the corner and stopped right in front of Reiko in what seemed like a blur. He was wearing black swim trunks with flames shooting up from the bottom. He glared down at Reiko and sniffed the air around her, catching the little girls scent.

"Move." He said darkly. Reiko glared up at him, not liking his tone towards her and she folded her arms, not removing her eyes from his.

"What if I say no?" She asked defiantly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed, just now recognizing him. Sesshomaru glanced over at her and nodded as a greeting and then looked back at the stubborn girl standing between him and his adopted daughter.

"Move or I will make you." He said in a cool threatening tone. This didn't scare Reiko a bit and she stood her ground.

"Then do it tough guy! But I won't make it easy for you." She warned. Sesshomaru advanced on her and that was when Rin jumped out.

"You found me Lord Sesshomaru! Hurray!" The little girl exclaimed and jumped on him, giving him a hug. This confused Reiko even more than when the girl hid behind her.

"Okay, I'm confused." She said out loud. Sesshomaru stared at her with that scowl he usually had all the time. Rin turned to her and smiled taking her hand.

"My name's Rin. And this is my Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said happily. Reiko raised an eyebrow at Rin and then looked up at Sesshomaru.

Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru and smiled, patting Rin on the head.

"I guess this is your daughter?" Kagome asked. Rin smiled up at her and nodded, Sesshomaru cleared his throat and turned his face away from everyone.

"Well, we were just on our way to the pool, are you coming?" She asked cheerfully. Sesshomaru nodded and they followed Rin out of the hall and out onto the second floor deck where the pool was. There were a lot of people at the pool, well, not a whole lot but a good number. Sesshomaru lead them over to the chairs that they had saved for them. Kagome thanked him and looked anxiously around for Inuyasha. Finally she spotted him and called out his name. His cute white ears perked at hearing her voice and he turned in the direction that he had heard her. Kagome walked up to him with a bright cheerful smile and greeted him with a joyous hello.

"Hey Kagome. This is Miroku." Inuyasha introduced non-chalantly. Kagome turned to the boy with black hair that was tied in a short ponytail and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Miroku." Kagome said kindly. Miroku was taken off guard. He was finally meeting the girl that Inuyasha was always talking about and she was exactly how he always described. Out of nowhere a girl with long brown hair tied in a high ponytail came up behind her and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"So which one's Inuyasha?" She asked seriously. At the sight of her Miroku's whole body froze.

"This is Inuyasha Sango. And this is his friend Miroku. Miroku, Inuyasha, this is Sango. And over there is Reiko." Kagome said pointing to their brown haired friend sitting on the pool's edge with the little girl Rin. Miroku smiled devilishly at Sango and took Kagome and Sango's hand. He bowed to them and then looked up.

"So this is the infamous Kagome we've all heard about. And the best friend I'm guessing." Miroku said happily. Sango raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior and Kagome blinked at him in confusion.

"Well, yes, my name is Kagome. Infamous I'm not so sure but I'm her. And this is Sango. She's my best friend." Kagome said happily. Miroku smirked devilishly at them.

"It is very nice to meet you, dear Sango. Now, there is a very important question I need to ask you..." He said, closing his eyes for a more dramatic effect. Kagome and Sango stared at him strangely and then Miroku looked up at them with a serious expression on his face.

"Will one of you ladies bare my children?" He asked. Kagome's eyes widened and Sango stared in shock at him, then flames engulfed her body and she smacked him across the face. Inuyasha hit him over the head and pulled Kagome away from Miroku and behind him protectively.

"PERVERT!" Sango yelled and walked over to Reiko. Inuyasha on the other hand was growling low in his throat at his best friend.

"Don't pull your stupid lecherous act on Kagome, hentai!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome was taken by surprise at just how Inuyasha was acting. Miroku laughed childishly and waved his hand.

"Oh, calm down Inu, I ask that question of every beautiful girl I see, you know that." Miroku said laughing. Sango snorted in anger and turned to talk to Reiko again. Sesshomaru sat in a chair, his eyes closed and the sun beating down on his well toned chest. Reiko glanced over at the stunning silver haired man and a soft look came to her eyes. Rin stared between the two and giggled. Sango looked over at her and Rin motioned for her to get closer so she could tell her something. Sango leaned in to her and Rin giggled and whispered " I think Ms. Reiko likes Lord Sesshomaru." Sango looked over at Reiko and saw the look in her eye and she gasped.

"I think you're right Rin." Sango said in surprise.

"Hey, why don't we have a Volley ball game!" Kagome suggested excitedly. Everyone looked over at her with raised eyebrows. Sango looked over at Reiko with a questioning look and Reiko shrugged and then smiled at Kagome saying ok. Miroku nodded and dragged Inuyasha into the water. Sesshomaru remained quiet as he got up and went over to the pool's edge and jumped in. Rin climbed up onto the side of the pool and watched in anticipation as they all gathered around to pick teams.

"To decide who's on what team we'll choose either rock or paper. Whoever chooses rock will be on this side and the others will be on the other side. Ready...SHOOT!" Kagome yelled and with a collective yell everyone threw down their hands. Sango, Reiko, and Sesshomaru picked rock and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome picked Paper. Reiko mentally jumped for joy at this, getting to be on the same team as Sesshomaru. Rin could be heard giggling on the edge. This child was clearly more observant than her father because he just stared at the girl with emotionless eyes. Oh if only he knew.

So the game got underway with Kagome serving first. She called out the score as it was written in the rules you should and threw up the ball and smashed it to the other side. Sango dove for the ball and bumbed it to the other side where Miroku spiked it and it hit the water with a loud boom. Kagome jumped for joy at this as the ball was tossed to her.

"Great spike Miroku!" Kagome complimented and called out the score, slamming the ball towards the other side. This time Sesshomaru spiked it and sent it flying towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked and was ready to bumb it over when someone called out his name.

"Inuyasha!" He was briefly distracted for a moment and gasped when he saw what was his worst nightmares come true. The ball hit him square in the head, knocking him into the water and unconcious. Kagome and Miroku jumped to him and Miroku brought him to the edge, lifting him up onto the side. Kagome jumped out and ran to his side. She pushed a bit of his long silver hair out of his face and felt to see if he was breathing. She sighed in relief when his chest fell and rose.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you alright!" Kagome asked worriedly. Inuyasha groaned and put his hand to his cheek where the ball had hit. Sesshomaru was standing behind Kagome, no amount of remorse on his face at all. He looked around and saw Kagome's relieved face above him. This brought ease to his heart and another feeling. She looked so beautiful at that moment he wanted to reach up and kiss her. At this thought though he mentally slapped himself for thinking any such thing. There was no way she felt the same about him. They were friends. Best friends. First friends...

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" She asked him in concern. He nodded and sat up.

"I'm fine." He grumbled. Kagome smiled at him and sighed in relief.

"Oh, Inu-baby I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you lose your concentration." Came a girl's voice from behind them. Inuyasha froze in fear and shock. He recognized that voice and that nickname. He'd know it anywhere. He whirled around to come face to face with yet another girl with black hair and steel brown eyes. She had pale sking and wore a middriff bearing tank top and a short mini skirt.

"Inu-baby?" Kagome questioned in confusion. The girl looked up at her, eyeing her with disgust. Before Inuyasha could say a word though, the girl (wonder who it is?) grabbed his face and crushed her lips to his. Kagome's eyes widened in shock and a terrible feeling welled in her stomach. The girl broke from him and smiled.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked in annoyance. Kikyo stood up and looked at him with a snobish look.

"It's none of your business you filthy pervert." She said. Kagome stood up and turned away from everyone. Sango watched her friend curiously and upon noticing the hurt look in her eyes Sango went over to her. Reiko had noticed it too and placed her hands on her hips and faced Kikyo.

"And who are you? Slut of the year?" Reiko asked giving Kikyo the same look that she had given Kagome. Kikyo looked over at her and folded her arms.

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." Kikyo retorted. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome and upon seeing her shaking form he became immediately confused. What was wrong with her.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" He asked, but he soon found he shouldn't of. Kagome turned her head and looked at him with glaring eyes and tears running down her cheeks.

"You're a jerk that's what." Kagome said and ran as far from the pool as her legs would carry her, grabbing her towel off the chair as she passed. Sango turned with sad eyes and then shot a deadly glare at Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"You could have at least mentioned you had a whore for a girlfriend. I think Kagome would have liked to know that." She said and ran after her friend. Kikyo glared at her and looked to Reiko, expecting her to leave with her friends as well but she stood her ground.

"So let me guess, trying out for the cat pole club?" Reiko asked looking at Kikyo's outfit. Miroku and Sesshomaru stared at her in surprise. They had also expected her to go after Kagome.

" No, but I'm sure you could make it. I hear they're looking for fresh meat to throw to the dogs." Kikyo said back. Reiko glared at her and clentched her fists.

"You have some nerve. Coming over here and kissing that asshole right infront of Kagome. You whore. And you're no better." She threw at Inuyasha. He glared at her and was about to say something when Kikyo spoke up.

"I have a right to kiss him, he's my boyfriend. It's not my fault if that little slut thinks she has a chance with a god like him." Kikyo said non-chalantly. At this Reiko snapped and she lunged for Kikyo, her fists raised. But before she could get near Kikyo Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of her arms and picked her up off the ground and put her behind him. Reiko stared at him in disbelief and shock.

"For one, little Kikyo, Inuyasha broke up with you about 2 weeks ago because he caught you cheating on him. and two, Kagome is a much better person than you could ever be so I wouldn't go around calling anyone a slut when clearly that is your personal career choice." Sesshomaru said cooly. Kikyo glared daggers at him and Miroku folded his arms.

"I don't even know how you found us. He changed his phone number, his security code to the house and changed the locks on the door. I don't see how you can't get the hint that he doesn't want to see you."

"Then why is he still standing here?" Kikyo asked smartly. Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Reiko both looked over at Inuyasha who was still staring in the directiont that Kagome had ran. He had a scowl on his face and a look that could kill in his eyes. He then turned his head to Kikyo and glared at her.

"Kikyo, how many times are you going to try and ruin something I want? I don't love you any more. Don't you get it? There is no more chances. There is no more us! If you come near me one more time I'll kill you." He threatened and ran in the direction on Kagome, leaving Kikyo standing there utterly shocked. Reiko smirked and ran after Inuyasha.

Kagome sat on her bed, crying onto Sango's shoulder.

"Kagome...please don't cry. You didn't know, and I don't see why he wouldn't tell you. The way you always talked about him he seemed so honest."

"Oh Sango, I don't understand why I'm so upset. I mean, it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything." Kagome said, sobbing again. Sango smiled and pushed Kagome away from her gently. Sango was about to speak when the door creaked open and in popped Reiko's head.

"Hey Kagome. Oh, look at you. Do you really want to see Inuyasha with a red face?" Reiko asked walking over to her and wiping her eyes of the tears. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked around.

"He's here?" Kagome asked in shock. Reiko smiled and nodded.

"Of course he is sweetie. You should have seen him tell off that bitch. It turns out that he broke up with her a couple weeks ago for cheating on him." Reiko said softly with a warm smile. Kagome gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. A terrible feeling of guilt welled up in her and more tears came to her eyes.

"Oh Reiko. I feel aweful. I didn't even give him a chance to explain. I thought...Oh no." Kagome got up and walked to the door. Inuyasha could smell the salt and water of her tears from the living room. His ears flattened to his head but then a thought popped into his head. 'What are you so guilty about. You didn't do anything wrong. It's her fault for jumping to conclusions!' Said the voice in his head. When Kagome came out and looked at him with her tear stained face that little voice shut itself up right then and there. She took a step towards him and then broke into a run and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha was so surprised by this he was knocked off guard and nearly fell over. Fresh tears trickled down her cheeks and onto his bare chest.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I didn't even give you a chance to explain. I feel terrible for yelling at you." She said sadly. Miroku leaned against the door frame with his arms folded against his chest and a smirk on his face. Inuyasha stared down at her, his arms up in the air, not really knowing what to do with them. He did realize however, how close Kagome was to him and that she was still wearing her swimsuit. Thus her stomach and chest were pressed up against him and it felt good. It felt so good that he could feel himself harden and he pushed her away before she could feel it herself. He averted his gaze from her and made himself rid his mind of those thoughts. Miroku sniggered and shook his head. Kagome looked up at him in confusion and hurt.

"Inuyasha?"

"It's okay Kagome. I forgive you." He said, still not looking at her. Kagome smiled at hiim and nodded.

Suddenly a woman; who sounded just as if not more perky than the man from the store she won her tickets from; came onto the innercom and spoke in a high pitched cheerful voice.

"Welcome everyone to the Casimean. The best Caribbean Cruise ship that Takija co. has to offer. I'm here to tell you what events are going to take place over this week. And after this week is over I'll tell you the events for the next week, so here they are. Tonight we have a special party planned for welcoming our guests. Lets party at the Luawu tonight! Tomorrow is a special day for anyone who thinks they have talent, please sign up for our one and only TALENT SHOW! On Wednsday we have a very special event for our senior citizens on board. Get ready for BINGO! On Thursday we are hosting a movie marothon of the passenger' choice. Cast your vote for the movie you want to see. And finally on Friday is my favorite part of the trip. We have a very special formal dance planned, so if you don't have a date find one before this Friday. Have fun. Last but certainly not least we arrive at our fist Island! Be ready to go tour one of the most beautiful islands in the Caribbean! Thank you and have a nice day!.

After that announcement Sango and Reiko went crazy. They bombarded Kagome and smiled.

"Kagome, you should be in the talent show!" Sango said excitedly. Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"I don't have a talent Sango.What's the point if I don't have a talent?" She asked giggling. Reiko waggled her finger in front of Kagome's face and tutted at her.

"Kagome, you have a wonderful talent. You can sing." Reiko said slyly. Sango gasped and nodded enthusiastically. Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"No I can't. I'm not that good and I'm not about to make a fool of myself infront of everyone on board." Kagome said. Sango huffed and glared at Kagome.

"Oh pesha Kagome. Don't put yourself down like that! You have a beautiful voice! Come on, it will be fun. Come on please." Sango pleaded. Kagome gaped at her and looked away before she could see Sango's famous puppy dog eyes that got even the toughest of people to bend to her will.

"I won't do it Sango." She said firmly.

"Of course she won't She's too chicken to do it. Besides, I'm singing in the talent show and no one is better at singing than me." Said Kikyo as she passed their cabin. Kikyo's cabin was just down the hall from their they soon found out. Reiko glared at Kikyo and slammed the door on her face. Miroku jumped out of Reiko's way as she walked back over to Kagome.

"If you don't do it then I will, just to prove her wrong and you know how bad I sing." Reiko said angrily. Kagome knew, that when Reiko got angry and wanted to throw something back in someone's face, nothing or no one was going to stop her. Kagome sighed and then nodded.

"Alright. I'll do it." She said and Reiko and Sango jumped for joy.

"Don't worry Kagome. You can do it. You can win this thing hands down." Reiko said reassuringly. Miroku and Inuyasha stared at the three girls and shrugged as they started to throw out suggestions for a song.

Inuyasha had only one thought after that. 'I didn't know Kagome could sing.'

Well that's it for chapter 2. I know that it wasn't as exciting or as romantic as the other but this was basically a filler chapter. It was essencial though. Someone told me to shorten my chapters (cough cough Amanda cough cough) so I made this chapter a little shorter. So anyway, what will Kagome sing? What will Kikyo do to Kagome? And why the hell is Inuyasha's eyes red? Find out the answers to all these questions in Chapter three: The Talent Show! R&R and I'll find a way to get the chapter to you faster!


	3. TALENT SHOW!

Hello adoring fans of The Caribbean Cruise. I'm so happy, I got even more reviews than last time. I cried I was so happy. And about Inuyasha and the red eyes thing, I was just kidding, that's not for another few chapters. Anyway, I know that I've been keeping you waiting long enough so without further ado here is Chapter 3 of THE CARIBBEAN CRUISE!

A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter and thank my friend Mahum. She's the awesome girl who gave me the idea for Kagome's song. Thanks so much. And to all of my reviewers, I'm open to suggestions or ideas you might have that I would concider. So just send them in with your reviews. So long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Nickleback, or If your not the one by Daniel Bedingfield. Enjoy

Chapter 3

THE TALENT SHOW!

Kagome was dragged everywhere that next day. Sango dragged her to breakfast just to tell her not to eat a whole lot so that she didn't look big in her outfit, which Sango said she was going to choose. Reiko was working with Rin on picking a song that would be appropriate for Kagome to sing. Especially since Her, Sango, and Rin had been forming plots to get her and Inuyasha to admit that they have feeling for eachother since they first saw them look at eachother.

"Sango is all of this really necessary? I mean, shouldn't I be picking out my song and my outfit and doing my hair and makeup?" Kagome asked timidly as her friend scarfed down two eggs and a pancake. Sango looked up at her with chipmunk cheeks and a blank look on her face. She then swallowed and shook her head.

"No Kagome. We want this to be special so I'm going to do your hair , Reiko and Rin are looking through your ipod for songs that you know and that would be good for you to sing, and Reiko and I are going to find you the perfect outfit to wear so that you look good on stage." Sango said, putting that final note in her tone, causing Kagome to shrink into herself and drop the subject. She sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked curiously. Kagome shown a smile her way and shrugged.

"I'm going to go on a walk. I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll meet you in our cabin." She said happily and walked out of the dining hall, leaving Sango to stare blankly at her retreating form. As soon as the warm summer breeze from the sea hit her face her entire body relaxed. She breathe deeply, loving the smell of the ocean the more she did that. Walking over to the railing she sighed and stared out over the side at the calm waves. A few dolphins jumped in the wake of the ship and she giggled at it.

"What are you laughing at?" Came a rough voice from behind her. Kagome jumped and turned to see Inuyasha staring at her with his usual confident smirk. Kagome smiled back at him warmly and looked back out at the sea.

"Nothing. Just finally realizing what controling friends I have. What are you doing out here?" She asked him kindly. Inuyasha walked up to her side and leaned his back agaisnt the rail, supporting himself with his elbows.

"Just taking a walk, I'm guessing you're doing the same." He presented. Kagome giggled and nodded.

"Just trying to get away for the little time I have. Sango and Reiko are obsessed with me and this talent show thing. They won't let me do anything, not even eat." Kagome said with amusement. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise and his ears twitched nervously. A single thought kept running through his mind at that moment. 'Take her hand and go have some fun for a little while.' His mind kept screaming for him to listent to it. 'Just do it, Just do it and get it over with.' Inuyasha mentally shook his head, trying to rid his mind of those thoughts. Kagome was his friend, his first friend, his very best friend, he couldn't have those kind of feeling for her. She didn't...did she?

"Let's go." He blurted out, meaning to say something else. 'Damn mind.' He cursed. Kagome looked over at him in surprise and then a smile spread across her lips.

"Where did you have in mind?" She asked. Inuyasha smiled at her, not expecting that answer but pleased with it all the same.

"Fist things first, we're going to get you something to eat." He said and took her hand, pulling her gently towards the dining hall. Kagome followed willingly, blushing madly when he took her hand. It was very unusual for Inuyasha to do this. He didn't even do it when they were kids. She would do it to him, but he would always complain with a smile.

After Kagome had eaten all she could, they went out on the deck and walked around, talking about what either of them felt like saying. As they made their first trip around the cruise, Kagome was tackled and surprised by Sango, who looked furious at her.

"You were supposed to meet me back at the cabin a half hour ago!" She screamed at her. Inuyasha stared blankly as Sango dragged the helpless Kagome off to their cabin. As soon as Kagome stepped foot into that living room she was attacked by Reiko and Rin. The little girl Rin attached herself to Kagome's leg and clung to her making sure that she didn't move. Reiko grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm and started to try and drag her over to the table where they had a few pieces of paper and her ipod.

"Kagome, we can't decide so we're going to need you and Sango to narrow it down." Reiko said urgently and sat her down on the couch. It turned out that the pieces of paper had names written on them and who the song was by. "Okay, we've narrowed it down to these three, Nickleback's "Far away", Daniel Bedingfield's "If your not the one", and Cascada's "Everytime we touch.". We know that these are the songs you listen to the most because you are always complaining that they are stuck in your head. So choose." Reiko commanded. Kagome looked over at Reiko nervously and then down at the songs. Sango looked them over, her pointer and thumb pinching her chin in thought. Finally she gasped with a smile and pointed to the middle one, "If your not the one."

"It's the best song for you Kagome. It's slow and sweet so it's perfect for you."

"I bet if I ask Lord Sesshomaru really nicely he'll let us use his laptop to download that song onto a CD." Rin said sweetly. Reiko smiled down at the small girl and nodded.

"We'll do that right now. Come on Rin." Reiko said happily and took her hand. Reiko had taken quiet a liking to Rin since they had met. She said it was kind of like having a little sister, or a daughter. Plus she got to hang out with Sesshomaru whenever Rin asked to play with her. He didn't seem to mind, he would usually sit down on the couch or in a chair by the pool and work on his laptop. They ran out of the room, Rin leading the way to Inuyasha's cabin. Sango clapped her hands together and pushed Kagome to the shower.

"Now, take a shower and take your time. Reiko shouldn't be back for a while so don't rush. See you in an hour." Sango said, closing the door before Kagome could say a word. (geez, really pushy friends huh. giggle)

Kagome sighed, admiting defeat and turned on the shower. She then stripped of her clothes and sighed again as she looked in the mirror. Her stomach began to twist in knots as she thought about the talent show she was going into tonight. She never got a chance to tell her friends that she was stagefright. But now she had to do this and there was no backing out now. She took a deep breath and nodded her head at her reflextion in the mirror, a determined look on her face.

'I'm going to do this. I can do this.' She thought confidently as she stepped into the shower.

Sango walked along the terrace of the deck, completely immeresed in her own thoughts. SO distracted by her thoughts that she didn't notice a certain lecherous boy walking towards her. Without even realizing it she walked right into his arms. She jumped, feeling the sudden texture of clothing against her face. She looked up into Miroku's grinning face and blushed at how close they were.

"Why dear Sango. I didn't know you liked me like that." Miroku said charmingly. And all of it was fake. Her body went rigid as she felt a hand stroke her round bottom. Miroku sighed in pleasure and Sango's eyes widened, her temper flaring.

"PERVERT!" She screamed and smacked him across the face, causing him to stumble backwards. A bright red handprint where Sango's hand had connected burned painfully on his right cheek and his hand went tenderly to the searing area.

"Oh, Sango. That one hurt very much. I was merely-"

"Save your excuses Miroku. I don't have time for them. What are you doing out here?" She asked curiously, her temper falling. For some reason, whenever he smiled, she couldn't stay mad at him for long no matter how hard she tried.

"Well, I figured it's a pretty day so why not go for a walk. Besides, your friend Reiko and Sesshy's kid Rin are trying to get him to let them use his computer and Reiko gives him that pouting look and he totally fumbles with his words. It's quiet funny to watch until you get hit with some sort of flying object for laughing." Miroku said, rubbing an invisible injury on the back of his head. Sango giggled and obnoxiously laughed at him.

"Oh, you find that funny do you?" He asked in a playfully curious tone. Sango nodded and started to walk away from him. Miroku's smirk widened and he ran to catch up to her. He enveloped her with his arms from behind and breathed softly in her ear, "You're not getting away that easy." Sango blushed, feeling his hot breath against her ear and his rough, sexy voice fill her ears.

In the room, Rin was sitting on Sesshomaru's lap as Reiko messed with Sesshy's computer. In the end Sesshomaru admited that he had no idea how to burn a song onto a CD. He had never done it before. In return for letting them use his laptop he made Reiko promise two things. One, that she would show him how to download songs onto a CD and ipod; and two she had to play with Rin everyday for the rest of their cruise. This was easy for Reiko to promise since it benefited her as well. Everyone knew about her crush on Sesshomaru, everyone except for the two most dense people in the world when it comes to love, ( ladies you all know who I'm talking about.) Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"And there. All done. It's not hard really all you have to do is take this song from itunes and click "download to ipod" and there you go." Reiko said handing him his ipod with freshly downloaded songs on it and taking her CD from the drive. Sesshomaru stared at his ipod in amazement and then looked back up at Reiko.

"Really, that's all?" He asked disbelievingly that it would be that simple.

"Well no, you need to type in your username and password before you can download anything but yeah, that's pretty much it." (I'm not sure actually, how to do that, I'm just making it simple.)

Sesshomaru swore and then told Rin never to repeat that word. She just giggled and nodded her head.

"So Lord Sesshomaru, what do you want to do now?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru looked up at Reiko and she smiled at him.

"Why don't you go play with Reiko some more. I have a few things to finish before the talent show tonight. We don't want to miss Kagome sing do we?" He asked in his usual cool tone. Rin giggled again and shook her head.

"No way." Rin said and jumped down off his lap. Reiko stood up and handed Sesshomaru his laptop happily. Rin stood by the door, waiting for the brown haired girl with a smile. Reiko turned to her and in a sweet tone asked, "Rin, would you mind waiting at the cabin with Kagome, I need to talk to Sesshomaru before we go." Rin smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not, I'll be waiting for you mommy." She said sweetly and ran out of the door before Reiko could correct her. Reiko's eyes widened and she blushed madly. She glanced over at Sesshomaru and saw he was also blushing madly and not looking at her.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" He asked in an uncaring tone. Reiko sat back down, pushing her skirt under her bottom as she sat down. She didn't look at him and didn't say anything for the longest time, but when he looked to be about to tell her to spit it out she worked up her courage and just asked him the question.

"Do you like me?"

This seemed to take Sesshomaru by complete surprise. For the first time ever, Sesshomaru's eyes were wide and his face was as red as a tomato. Reiko flushed at him and looked away again.

"Why do you think I do?" He asked calmly. Reiko drew a quick intake of breath and stood up.

"N-nevermind. Forget I asked okay." She said softly and ran out of the door, leaving Sesshomaru burning red and deep in thought.

Back at the cabin, Kagome was just drying off her body and putting on clothes when Reiko walked in with Rin. Kagome and Reiko both looked around for Sango but didn't see her anywhere. Reiko then looked down at Rin.

"Did you see Sango anywhere Rin?" She asked curiously. Rin shook her head and looked over at Kagome. Reiko and Kagome stared at eachother from across the room in concern. Just as Reiko was about to say she would go out and look for Sango, the said person appeared in the doorway, red faced and out of breath. Kagome's eyes widened in concern and she jogged over to her best friend.

"Sango are you alright? You look like you ran a mile." Kagome stated worriedly. Sango shut the door and locked it firmly before she turned around and took one last long breath. She slid down the door and collapsed. Kagome dropped to her knees, really worried now.

"Sango?"

"I'm fine. No I didn't run a mile, it was Miroku. He totally just tried to kiss me."

Flashback

Miroku enveloped her in his arms from behind and leaned in close to her ear.

"You're not getting away that easy Sango." He whispered. Sango blushed as she felt his hot breath and rough, sexy voice tickle her ear. Her heart started to race uncontrollably and he nuzzled her neck. He turned her around in his arms so that she was facing him. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath agaisnt her soft lips.

"Sango..." He breathed her name as he leaned in closer and closer to her.

"Miroku, what are you doing? Don't look at me like that. Stop it." Sango pleaded. Just as Miroku's lips were about to connect with hers someone out of nowhere threw a water toy and hit him in the side of the head, causing his entire face to become wet and let her go. Sango dropped to the floor, stunned by what almost happened. She then stood up as quickly as she could and sprinted for the cabin before Miroku could grab her again.

End Flashback

"He really tried to kiss you Sango?" Kagome asked disbelievingly. Sango nodded, her eyes closed, trying to calm herself down. But it seemed to only make the image worse as she pictured it in her mind. Her heart was still racing with anticipation and nervousness.

"What really scares me though is not that he was going to...but that I wanted him to." Sango whispered to her. If Reiko heard her say that, she would no doubt try and hatch a plan to get them together. One of Reiko's main thrills in life was to play matchmaker for anyone but herself.

Kagome's eyes widened at her friend's staggering confession but she smiled and nodded.

"Well Sango, since you are in charge of doing my hair, don't you think you should get started before it drys?" Kagome presented. Sango looked up at her and quickly recomposed herself.

"Yes, I should. Get in that bathroom missy and lets get crackin." Sango said with new spirit. Reiko and Rin smiled at eachother and nodded at Sango.

"We'll get started on picking out an outfit for her, right Rin?" Reiko asked cheerfully. Rin nodded and ran to Kagome's room. Kagome smiled and walked into the bathroom with Sango.

"So what are you going to do with my hair?" Kagome asked. Sango shooshed her and began to dry her hair. She dried it like Kagome normally wears her hair and then started to experiment with different hairstyles. At first she put her hair up in a ponytail, but that seemed too plain. she then put it in a low ponytail and let two strands on each side of her head hang looser than the others but still in the ponytail. But that seemed too old fashioned. Finally she just decided to let it stay down, it was just a cruise after all and it was what Kagome was most comfortable with. She added a touch of glittering flavored lip gloss for show since she didn't think Kagome needed makeup for this one. Sango was planning that for the formal dance on friday. Finally Kagome was ready to get dressed. Her and Sango walked into her room and Kagome gasped in shock as she looked upon her room. What was once a clean and sparkling dreamland was now a disaster area littered with clothes. Reiko had four different outfits laying on the bed and was staring at them thoughtfully. When Kagome squeaked in disbelief Reiko looked up startled and then smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah, we were going to clean that up, but then I started to think about what would be best for you to wear and I lost track of time." Reiko laughed nervously. Rin nodded her confirmation and then looked back at the pretty clothes lying on the bed. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to the selection with Sango.

"Oh wow, those are good choices Reiko. What the- what's this Kagome? I don't think I've ever seen you wear it." Sango asked, holding up a little skirt.

"That's because I can't. It's way too small and it was a joke present from one of my friends in Kyoto, Eri." Kagome said pulling the thin piece of clothing they called a skirt out of her hands and throwing it aside. That left three different outfits. (No, three isn't the only number I know, it's just the funnest one to use with choices.)

On the far left was a off the shoulder lowcut tank top and a white pleeted skirt. In the middle was a little white, spaghetti strap dress that dipped down on her chest and loosened at the curve of her bottom, letting it flow just below her mid-thigh. The one on the far right was a strapless frontal lace up shirt that tied up the middle and ended at the top and a pair of jean capris. Sango eyes the third one with intrest but Reiko thought the dress would be more appropriate for the song. Sango ultimately agreed and left Kagome to change. As it neared dinner Kagome's stomach was growling so much that Sango had no choice but to let her eat dinner. Kagome ate a hamburger and fries with a water. Making sure not to drop or spill anything on her outfit. Sango brought up her dinner from the dining hall so that no one would see her before she had to sing. Finally at around 7:30 they started to clear the tables off and got the stage ready. Kagome arrived early and was happy to have. It gave her time to relax and try and get ride of these butterflies in her stomach. At about 7 her stomach started to tie itself in knots again. Sango kept reassuring her that she would be alright but Kagome couldn't persuade her stomach to believe the same thing. She took several deep breaths and let it out slowly. This seemed to help. She could hear people arriving in the audience now and many more of the passengers that had signed up for the talent show were arriving. Kagome closed her eyes and took another deep breath, remembering her lyrics and imagining Daniel Bedingfield singing it. His tones, his attitude, his rhthym.

"Nervous are we?" Came a sadistic voice behind her. Kagome jumped and turned around to be face to face with Kikyo. Her smug grin made Kagome nervous until Kikyo held out her hand to her.

"Good luck in the talent show." She said, her voice dripping with fake sweetness. Kagome cringed and cautiously took her hand, going against her better judgement. Kikyo shook it with a grin and walked away, going up to the hostess to ask a question.

"Kagome!" Reiko called from over near the music player. Kagome smiled in relief and ran over to her.

"Hey Reiko." She sighed. Reiko looked over at Kikyo and sneered at her, getting a dirty look and gesture in return.

"Don't even bother Kagome, she's not worth it. Just calm down and you'll be alright. The track is number 1 okay, you'll have to tell the DJ that before you go onstage. Oh, and Inuyasha said to say hi." Reiko added. Kagome's heart did a little curious flutter and she smiled happily. This seemed to calm her down quiet a bit. If Inuyasha was out there, ready to protect her and defend her from anything then she could do this hands down. She always felt better when he was around. Kagome nodded and Reiko ran away. Kagome sighed, she was to be the last person to perform. It wasn't a bad position, it was just hard to follow a good act if they were in front of you. And Kikyo was infront of her.

The talent show started smoothly, the hostess announced all the candidates and introduced them to the crowd before calling the first performer out. It was a small boy who started to play the piano. He was really good and that was the first act too.

Around the third however it was starting to get kind of boring, after the boy a older woman started to sing her favorite song and she wasn't doing a very good job of it, but at least she had the guts to try. The other was a man who tried to play the guitar and did an okay job, he did say he hadn't played in a while. There was another man infront of them and then it would be just her and Kikyo. The man was onstage now, trying out his new comedy act.

"Psst, Kagome. Come here." Kikyo called her over to a open door. Kagome's mind screamed not to do it. That something about it was fishy, but she went over anyway, against her better judgement.

"What is it Kikyo?" She asked. Kikyo looked fearful.

"I lost my microphone in that store room and I can't find it. Could you help me find the light switch?" She asked innocently. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked in first. It was a huge closet and she was able to fit comfortably in it. She pulled on the hanging string and looked around.

"Kikyo I don't see it anywhere-click" At that very moment Kagome paled as she heard the door close behind her and lock.

"KIKYO! KIKYO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kagome screamed banging on the door frantically.

"I'm locking you in a closet, what's it look like. I can't take a chance on you winning this talent show and making a fool of me in front of Inuyasha." She said nastily. Kagome gasped.

"Is this what that's all about? Inuyasha! He doesn't like you anymore Kikyo and for good reason! He caught you KISSING another guy!"

"He just misunderstood! I wasn't doing it because I liked him. I was trying to get something from him and that was what he asked for. Sex." Kikyo said as if it was alright.

"KIKYO! THAT'S CRAZY! YOU SHOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT NO MATTER WHAT!" Kagome screamed.

"Too bad that you won't be able to sing in the talent show. Ta-ta." Kikyo said and walked away, dropping the key in the trash. Little did she know, Rin had been watching the entire time. Immediately Rin sprinted to the table where everyone was sitting. She weeved through the tables, frantically trying to reach Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sensed her panic before she even reached them. He stood up and grabbed Rin as she ran into his arms.

"Rin, what happened?" He asked in his monotone voice, though it was laced with a little worry. Rin took several gulps of air and then looked over at Inuyasha and Sango frantically.

"Kikyo...she locked...Kagome in a closet. She dropped the keys in the trash." Rin gasped out. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he ran backstage. He strained his ears for Kagome, trying to hear her over the now screaming and applouding crowd.

"Inu-puppy." Came Kikyo's sickeningly sweet voice. Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head in discomfort as Kikyo neared him. She opened up her arms to hug him but he grabbed a hold of her wrists and stopped her before she could touch him.

"What makes you think you have a right to talk to me wench." He asked harshly. Kagome heard his God-like voice and banged on the door some more, calling to him.

"INUYASHA! IS THAT YOU? HELP ME!" She cried. His ears perked up at her musical voice and ran to the door. He pressed his ear against the door and called out her name.

"Inuyasha." She cried in relief. He inwardly sighed and backed away from the door.

"Kagome back up, I'm going to try and kick the door down." Inuyasha called. Kagome did as he said but before Inuyasha could do anything Kikyo threw her mic at him.

"WHY? WHY DO YOU CHOOSE HER OVER ME? WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HER! EVEN WHEN WE WERE DATING YOU USED TO TALK ABOUT HER AS IF SHE WAS THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN THE WORLD TO YOU!" Kikyo screamed at him. Everything got quiet, even the audience out in the crowd. Inuyasha stopped and turned to her.

"Kikyo, you cheated on me! I trusted you and you went to someone else!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"But I...Naraku had something of mine and he wouldn't give it back unless I had sex with him."

"What? What could Naraku possibly have of you're that you would be so desperate to get back?" Inuyasha asked.

"I...He..." Kikyo fumbled with her answer.

"You're lying. You slept with him because you wanted to, not because you had to!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome gasped in realization and shook her head disbelievingly.

Inuyasha turned back to the door that was keeping him from Kagome and kicked it in. It flew off the hinges and landed with a crash in front of her. Kagome coughed as the dust flew up and then looked through the hazy door to see Inuyasha, scowling at her. He wasn't angry with her, it was just his usual scowl.

"Inuyasha!" She cried excitedly and ran over to him and into his arms. She smiled cheerfully with relief in his black t-shirt as his arm went around her protectively. Kikyo's face contorted with anger and hatred and she stormed away. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and looked up at him sweetly.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He asked in concern. Kagome smiled and nodded happily. She felt bad for making him worry, but her heart leapt at the fact that he came to rescue her.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She said softly to him. Inuyasha blushed and backed away from her slowly, turning his head up to hide his blush.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't have to thank me if I didn't have to keep saving you all the time." He said cockily. Kagome giggled, ignoring his last statement and nodded.

"Well, I have just been informed that Kikyo Haraka has just dropped out of our talent show. So that just leaves Kagome Higurashi." The hostess called out cheerfully. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and stared into his eyes blankly. A warm smile adorned her lips to him and he grinned back.

"Get out there and do your best Kagome." Inuyasha said, causing a wave of confidence to swell into Kagome's being. She nodded determinedly and walked over to the curtain as Inuyasha exited the to the audience. She took one last breath and told the DJ to play track 1. Slowly she stepped out onto the stage and sighed. She looked out at the audience and her stomach started to twist again. She gulped and looked around. Finally her eyes landed on Inuyasha. He was sitting next to Sango and Miroku and when he noticed her eyes on him he gave her a confident grin. Kagome smiled and nodded, looking over at the DJ.

The music started to play and immediately she went into the song.

(Again I don't own "If your not the one." By Daniel Bedingfield. If you don't know this song you can go to youtube and type in Daniel Bedingfield, or Love Hina. Then type in "If your not the one." You should come up with a great little AMV of them to the song. I recommend it.)

"_ If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
_

_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream as being your wife?  
_

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

The music slowed and stopped so that she was the only one singing. Kagome closed her eyes, pouring her soul into the song. Her voice got small and soft.

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side_

The music came back full force and by now Kagome was so into the song that the audience seemed to be in a daze at her voice.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms._

The music continued and gradually got quieter. Kagome looked down at the floor, her eyes closed as the song ended and she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. The entire audience was silent, speechless to her performance. Even the announcer was quiet. Suddenly in the back somewhere clapping could be heard and then everyone burst into cheers and whistles. The hostess walked over to Kagome and smiled.

"So what do you think guys? Who here thinks Kagome Higurashi should win the contest?" The hostess called out. More cheers and screams echoed out in the hall and the hostess announced that she won.

As everyone cleared out of the room, Kagome smiled down at her hands on stage.

"Kagome you were great! I was breathless!" Sango said with tears in her eyes, hugging Kagome tightly. Kagome looked at her with amusement on her face at her friend's reaction. Reiko gave her a thumbs up and smiled joyfully at her. Miroku congratulated her with a hug and a rub on the bottom, which she and Inuyasha hit him for. Even Sesshomaru said a few words of praise.

"Kagome I love your voice!" Rin said happily. Kagome giggled and rubbed her hair. Rin smiled and turned to Reiko.

"Reiko, Reiko, let's got to the pool!" Rin said happily. Reiko wanted to stay with Kagome for a few moments but upon seeing Kagome staring at Inuyasha and him staring at the floor, waiting for everyone to go she looked down at Rin and smiled.

"Hey Sango, why don't we all go. Kagome, we'll meet you at the pool." Reiko said. Sango looked at her as if she were crazy but when Reiko pointedly looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango silently 'oh'-ed and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go Miroku. You too Sesshomaru." She said and pushed them out of the dining hall. Once they were gone Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. He was blushing as he looked upon her beautiful face, staring at him with her warm, kind eyes. He wanted to say something. He wanted to compliment her on her singing, he wanted to tell her the feelings that were whirling inside his stomach at that very moment, but his pride and nerves stopped him.

"Did you like it Inuyasha?" She asked timidly, blushing. Inuyasha was taken aback by her question and he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Uh...I..." He looked away from her. He then turned his back and folded his arms. She stared at him, a hurt look on her face from him turning away.

"I loved it." He said determinedly. Kagome's hurt feeling was taken away as it was replaced with shock and surprise.

"You-you did?" She stuttered. A smile graced her lips as well as a bright red blush on her cheeks.

"I...I couldn't think of anything to say about it. I...I still don't know what to say." He confessed. Kagome stared at his back, Inuyasha refusing to look at her. She could tell her was blushing though. She smiled warmly at his compliment and walked up to him slowly. She wrapped her slender arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. Inuyasha's ears perked and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Thank you...Inuyasha." She said softly. He glanced back at her from the corner of his eye and then smiled softly and touched her hands with his clawed ones.

Well that's it for Chapter 3. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've just been busy with school and such. But here it was. It was a lot fluffier than originally planned but I thought it turned out better than before. I was extremely happy about it. I chose the song I did because it went well with Kagome and Inuyasha's situation. She loves him and he loves her but she just can't admit it yet, mainly because she doesn't know it yet. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this big chapter of fluff. I love you all! Read and review and if you have any ideas that I might like please send them in. Just don't be disappointed if I don't do them. Review for me and tell me what you think. Till next time, TTYL.


	4. Recognizing feeling of Love

Hello and welcome to another chapter of The Caribbean Cruise! Wow, I'm so glad you all reviewed again. It's taking a lot of hard work to write this again. I know that some of you are wondering when Inuyasha and Kagome are finally going to confess how they feel. Well I thought about it and...I have no idea. I don't know if I want it to be in this chapter or when the formal dance starts. I think that they have to realize that they have feelings for eachother before then. Well anyway, here is Chapter 4, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. She's a brilliant woman and I can only hope that I become as good a writer as she.

**Chapter 4**

**Recognizing feelings of Love**

Well after the talent show, they had not heard hide nor hair of Kikyo since, which was a relief for Kagome. Sango sat in one of the chairs by the pool, laid back and tanning in her bikini. Reiko lay on the other side of Kagome, doing the exact same thing. It was Wednsday so there was nothing for the younger kids to do but play at the pool and relax. Kagome looked around at everyone sitting in the other chairs, wondering what they were thinking. She had become somewhat of a celebrity since the talent show. People would come up to her and aske for her autograph. The night after the talent show her hand was cramping up from writing so many autographs. She didn't mind though. She was thrilled that people thought of her as a celebrity.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that a very special hanyou was walking towards her. He stopped infront of her, an eyebrow raised in confusion as to why she was staring at the ground.

"Kagome?" He called to her. Kagome jumped and looked up into his beautiful golden eyes. Her eyes widned and she smiled up at him.

"Hey Inuyasha." She greeted happily. He rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smirk.

"Spacey much?" He asked squating down in front of her. She laughed sheepishly and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking. So what's up?" She asked cheerfully. He shook his head and sat down at the end of her chair.

"Are you alright? You haven't been yourself since the talent show." He asked in his usual tone. Kagome shook her head and smiled up at him.

"I'm fine. Really. I've just got a lot on my mind." She said cheerfully. Sango opened one of her eyes and looked over at Kagome sadly. Kagome had indeed been spacey lately. She was starting to get worried.

"Reiko!" Came a voice from across the pool. Reiko sat up and looked around for the source of the voice and upon seeing Rin and Sesshomaru she smiled and waved. She stood up and started to walk around the pool to them.

"Hey guys." She said happily as Rin ran into her arms. Kagome giggled at the sight of them and shook her head. Inuyasha looked over at her in confusion and folded his arms.

"What's so funny?" He asked a little annoyed. Kagome smiled cheerfully at him and motioned for him to come closer. He obliged and moved closer to her with a curious look.

"Reiko likes your brother." She whispered to him. Sango giggled as Reiko and Rin pushed a fully clothed Sesshomaru into the pool. His hair flattened to his face and his clothes clinging to his body. Reiko and Rin laughed and upon Sesshomaru getting out, they stopped immediately and looked fearful. You could literally see the anger eminating from his body and his power overflowing in the aura. Reiko and Rin took off at a run around the pool and Sesshomaru chased after them with his lighting quick speed.

"KAGOME!" They screamed as they ran towards her. But before they could even reach Kagome Sesshomaru was right in front of them. He glared down at them with menace in his eyes and they hugged eachother in fear.

"How dare you push me into the pool!" He thudered at them. Rin cringed, not seeing her adoptive father this angry since Jaken had invited a woman in while he was in a towel from just taking a shower. Boy did Jaken get it then. For some unknown reason however, Reiko thought that she could stand up to him.

"How dare I? I just do what I please and it pleased me to push you into the pool, that's how I dare." She retorted to him. He glared down at her with furious eyes. Had she just talked back to him! No one talked to him like that! No one. He punished anyone who dared talk back to him. For some unknown reason however, when she did this to him, he liked it. He found it oddly attractive to have someone stand up to him like she did.

"You think you're going to get away with it?" He asked, a little calmer now, taking Reiko by surprise. She grinned and nodded, turning from him and folding her arms in the classic Inuyasha fashion. (No, she's not related to them) Sesshomaru smirked, getting the result he wanted. As soon as her back was turned he scooped her up and tossed her into the water, causing a huge splash and water to fly onto a few people lounging in chairs. Kagome gasped, worried that Reiko had gotten hurt. She stood up and ran over to the edge where Reiko had resurfaced and was now glaring at Sesshomaru.

"So what do you have to say to that?" He asked sarcastically. Reiko stood up, the water reaching just below her chest, and walked over to the edge where Sesshomaru stood, squating to the water.

"You want to know what I've got to say?" She asked, getting up right in his face. Rin blushed at seeing how close Reiko was to her father and hid her face in her hands.

"Yeah." He said, his hot breath tickling her lips. Reiko smiled seductively and grabbed his wrist.

"PAY BACKS A BITCH!" She yelled and pulled him into the water next to her. A loud slap could be heard as his face hit the water and Reiko laughed. Kagome and Sango both oohed at the painfully sounding smack of the water hitting flesh and leaned over the side of the pool to see if he was alright. Sesshomaru was trying to get a hold of Reiko but she was faster in the water than he was, especially since she was in a bikini and he was in normal clothes.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, this was how Reiko got into all her trouble. But that was why Kagome liked her. She was fun and sassy, and just a great friend. She looked over at Sango and smiled at her.

"I'm hungry, wanna go get something from the dinning hall?" She asked. Sango looked over at her and smiled.

"Sure." They walked over to their chairs and grabbed the small thin cloth that they tied around their waists and walked towards the dining hall, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku to watch with amusement as Sesshomaru tried to catch Reiko.

In the dinning hall Kagome went straight for the buffet table. She took a plate and put three kinds of fruits on it, a few sausage links, a pancake, syrup, and salt, and a cup of orange juice to wash it all down. She walked over to the table that Sango had saved for her and sat down.

"Okay, I'm going to go and get something to eat. Wait here alright?" Sango said, getting up and walking over to the buffet table.

Kagome and Sango ate their breakfast fast and then walked out onto the terrace where they found Reiko with a bump on her head and Rin laughing hysterically. Kagome walked over to her with an amused grin on her face.

"What happened?" She asked with a joking tone. Reiko looked up at her with a scowl, but Rin answered.

"She got out of the water and was running towards the girl's bathroom to get away from Lord Sesshomaru but he got to her first and hit her on the head." Rin giggled. Sango outright laughed.

"He's been chasing you since we were gone!" Kagome asked in shock.

Reiko nodded and huffed. "He's fast on land but I'm faster in water." Reiko said pouting. Kagome just giggled at her and and stood up fully. She looked over at Inuyasha who was talking idolly to Miroku and when he caught her staring at him he looked over with his confident grin. Miroku looked over in the direction he was staring in and upon seeing Kagome grinned pervertedly.

"Inuyasha, when will you just admit it to her and ask her the same question you always said you would." Miroku asked in a perverted tone. Inuyasha switched looks and glared at him.

"Stop thinking about it lecher. I won't until I know for sure she likes me that way too." He said and turned and walked away. Miroku sighed and shook his head at his stubborn friend. He looked over at Sango and shrugged. She sighed and looked over at Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, what are you so cheerful about?" She asked. Kagome followed Inuyasha's path and then shrugged to Sango.

"Oh, nothing Sango. I just feel overly happy today." Kagome said cheerfully. Sango was amazed to say the least. Her friend had gone through so much in these past few days and still came out with a smile. Sango admired her best friend for that exact reason. Kagome could be cheerful through anything.

Kagome smiled down at Reiko who was pouting out of stubborness, though Kagome could tell that her head hurt. Kagome stood up and walked over to Miroku, who was now looking down at the ground in aggravation. She walked over to him out of curiousity, wanting to know what was wrong.

"Miroku? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked kindly. He nearly jumped out of his skin at her voice and looked over at her with a nervous smile.

"Of course not dear Kagome. I was just thinking of how stubborn our little hanyou is." Miroku said the last part in a grunt. He hated it when Inuyasha got too stubborn for his own good. He left everything up to the other person to start and it wasn't right. He did the exact same thing with Kikyo, and it ended up hurting him. He couldn't take it if Inuyasha got hurt again. He was his best friend. Upon seeing Kagome's even more worried face Miroku smiled warmly at her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I don't mean to worry you. It's just...well...Inuyasha he...he's sensitive and well, he's afraid that you don't love him..." At the word love Kagome blushed deeply and turned her attention to her feet.

"Everyone can see that you like him, except for him."

"Miroku I..." Kagome stopped, about to say that she didn't love him, but was that really true? They say you never forget your first love, and she never stopped thinking about Inuyasha. Was he...her first love? Did she love him? Of course she loved him as a friend but did she really love him?

Reiko looked over at her and smirked when she saw Kagome was blushing.

"Hey Kagome, why's your face all red?" She asked sarcastically. Kagome jumped and blushed even more and turned away from all of them.

"I-I'm going to g-go for a walk." She stuttered and walked away from everyone, Miroku, Sango, and Reiko smiling like cheshire cats.

As Kagome walked along the boardwalk of the cruise her thoughts took over her mind.

'Do I really love Inuyasha? I...I don't understand. When I'm with him I get this strange feeling but...' To tell the truth Kagome was more confused than ever. She couldn't tell how she felt. Of course she would dream about meeting Inuyasha again almost every night, and she never forgot about him. He was always in her mind, having small conversations with her when she felt alone. She had missed him immensely and almost died when she saw him again. Her heart nearly stopped at his voice, at his gentle eyes. Her heart flutters every time he touches her, or talks to her...or hugs her. He's always there, no matter where she went. She could remember the day he left. Her mom was comforting her because she was crying so much. She could remember thinking that she wished she'd never met him because of the pain she felt. Then it hit her.

"I love him." She breathed out in surprise. Unconditionally. It was there, all along, unnoticable, unrecognized, but it was there.

"I'm...in love with Inuyasha." Tears came to her eyes at this realization. How could she not have seen it before. It enveloped her mind and heart and she couldn't believe she didn't see it before. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she fell to her knees. Staring at her hands as the tears fell freely into her opened palms.

"I love Inuyasha." She whispered again.

"I knew you did." Came a voice from behind her. She turned to find Hojo standing behind her. (Seriously, where do they keep coming from? I didn't see them on the guest list!)

"H-Hojo!" Kagome gasped out loud. Hojo smiled that doofy smile he always does and held out his hand to her.

"Hey Kagome. Long time no see." He greeted, helping her up. Kagome was still so shocked to see him she couldn't speak

"Well, I knew you loved him since yesterday anyway. After you sang your song. But that's not going to stop me from asking...Kagome will you go to the dance with me?"

"Oh, Hojo I..."

"I know, that's why I'm only asking you as a friend. After that I'll not bother you ever again. Promise." Hojo said with his hand raised like he was swearing to the court. Kagome looked at him sadly, wanting badly to tell Inuyasha how she felt and ask him to the dance, but the thought of Hojo never bothering her again was a pretty powerful thought. In the end the no bothering her thought won and she sadly nodded.

"Alright, but just as friends." Kagome said with a sigh. Hojo smirked and grabbed her hands into his.

"Oh! That's wonderful Kagome! I'll see you at the dance then!" Hojo said excitedly and ran off. Picking up the walkie talkie from his belt with a smile and speaking into it. "Phase 1 complete!"

"KAGOME THAT'S TERRIBLE!" Sango screamed at her after telling her the whole story. Kagome sighed, tears in her eyes and nodded.

"I know Sango, but...no bothering me anymore! No more asking me out left and right! No more Hojo interupting our conversations or coming over and sitting with us whenever he sees me! Can you imagine Sango!" Kagome asked, placing her hands on her best friend's shoulders and shaking her. Sango sighed.

"She's got a point you know Sango. No Hojo ever again is a pretty good contender." Reiko said matter of factly. Sango sighed, knowing that she too would have taken the 'no Hojo' route.

"Okay, so what about Inuyasha? When are you going to tell him?" Sango asked. Kagome sighed, knowing that she couldn't.

"I...I don't know. I can't tell him now. Not until after the dance." Kagome said sadly. Sango looked sympathetically at her friend and sat down in front of her.

"Kagome, you need to tell him. Before the dance or not, Inuyasha needs to know." Sango said softly. Kagome looked at her and nodded.

"I know Sango."

**Hey everyone. I know that this was a really short chapter. But it was basically just a taste of what the 5th chapter is going to be like. In the next chapter the dance comes up and there is some a really big scene in that one.**

**Inuyasha: So you really love me Kagome?**

**Kagome: ... (blushing madly)**

**Inuyasha:(smirking uncontrollably)**

**Me: Don't even think about it Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Aw pipe down wench!**

**Me: INUYASHA! (Starts chasing him around with a mallet)**

**Screen goes fuzzy**

**Miroku: Sorry everyone but Tori is busy at the moment beating our beloved hanyou, so now you get me! Come and get it ladies! (Miroku throws off shirt)**

**Sango: HENTAI! GET YOUR SHIRT BACK ON YOU PERV!**

**Miroku turns to Sango and walkes towards her.**

**Sango: What are you doing? Get away from me Miroku! Stop!**

**Miroku:Sango my love, come into my arms.**

**Miroku gets slammed on the head with a mallet by me. (Tori breathing heavily)**

**Me:Please review everyone. (Tori says in a sweet voice)**


	5. Dance with demons Part 1

Hey everyone, the chapter you've all been waiting for...Chapter 5! I'm so thankful to all the reviews and I'm so sorry it was late and I'm so sorry it was so short, but It was a bitch to write. It was basically a filler chapter for chapter 5. Well this one is going to be much longer and much more filled with all that story goodness. Fluff, action, drama, and a little bit of a messy fight in this chapter. So without further ado...CHAPTER 5! Fly my pretty! Fly!

There are a few people I want to thank for reviewing, unfortunately I could put all my reviewer's names here b/c I don't have their names, but here are a few I do have:

Mahum: I love you girl!

Katelyn Elkins: Thanks for reviewing!

Kikyo Hater 01: Thanks for your review. I really hate Hojo too. He makes me want to scream.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the songs played at this formal dance. I do however own Reiko and her spunkyness. She's most like me on a hyper day. So anyway, thanks for the idea Mahum. Your great. Enjoy.

Chapter 5

The dance with the demon

Kagome felt bad all day Thrusday. She would have to tell Inuyasha she was going to the dance with Hojo if he asked and then he would be crushed. But to her surprise he never did, so she thought it best not to tell him. In a whimsical surprise Sesshomaru was made to ask out Reiko by his adoptive daughter Rin. Miraculously, she locked herself in Sesshy's bedroom and refused to let him in unless he asked Reiko out. He obliged, since all of his business equipment was in there and he knew that she would do some serious damage to it when she got bored so he asked her to the dance not but 2 minutes after Rin's threat. Reiko was ecstatic to say the least. And to everyone's surprise Sango agreed to go to the dance with Miroku. Reiko had asked Sango why about 5 times and Sango would only reply with "because". Kagome would giggle at them and then sigh once more in depression as she remembered that she was going to the dance with Hojo. He had come by the cabin every 15 minutes wanting to talk to her and hang out with her. His excuse was that after friday night he wouldn't be able to talk or see her ever again so he was going to get in as much time with her as possible. This annoyed Reiko to no end and by the end of the day Sango was about ready to punch his face in.

"So Kagome, what dress are you going to wear?" He asked after about the tenth time of him coming to see her that day. Kagome sighed and shrugged.

"I'm not sure Hojo. Is there something you had in mind?" Kagome knew she was going to regret asking that as soon as it left her soft pink lips. And she was right.

"I was hoping you'd wear something white, or black! Or maybe blue." Hojo said excitedly. Kagome sighed. She had at least 2 dresses and both of them were two of the colors he had named. She nodded and as he left once more he blew her a kiss. She avoided the oncoming assault like a child would and stood up, a depressed aura around her body. Noticing this Sango walked up to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just imagine he's Inuyasha. It might help." Sango tried sympathetically. Kagome looked over at her. Inuyasha...when he saw her at the dance with Hojo no telling how he would react. Would he be jealous, or would he not care at all? Sure Miroku had said that Inuyasha loved her...sort of. He never really came out and said it. What was she going to do if he didn't and she told him? Could she take that kind of rejection? But what if he didn't?

"Kagome, if you think any more you're head is going to explode." Reiko said taking a bite of her sandwich that she had snuck out of the dining hall. Reiko smiled gently at Kagome as she jumped and looked over at Reiko with a blank stare. Kagome sighed again and tears came to her eyes.

"I just...I don't want Inuyasha to get mad at me. Or hate me, because I'm going with Hojo so I can be with him. Without someone trying to get me away from him. I mean, NO HOJO! Not even you could pass a deal like that Reiko." Kagome exclaimed. Reiko nodded her agreement and took another bite.

"Well Kagome, we might as well plan a back up in case he does. Reiko and I will talk to Inuyasha if he goes balistic kay? Don't worry. We'll take care of it." Sango said and hugged Kagome.

Meanwhile, in Hojo's cabin...

"Everything is going according to plan." Came a droll female voice from the corner. Hojo smiled at the Kagome look alike and nodded. Kikyo had promised him that he could have her if he helped her get Kagome. She would not rest until Inuyasha was with her. Well, as everyone knows Hojo is stupid and didn't really see that Kikyo would not let him touch her even if he had Kagome, but it was all she had to offer at the moment.

"I'll get Kagome out onto the deck, and then..." Hojo asked, unsure of what she was planning on doing. Kikyo rolled her eyes and then smiled. She walked up to Hojo and wrapped her arms around his skinny neck, a seductive look in her eyes.

"That my dear Hojo, is for me to know, and you to find out." She said and kissed him.

Friday morning...

Kagome woke dreadingly that morning. Today was the day of the dance. The dance that she was not going to go with Inuyasha with. This was a dance that she was going to with Hojo. But a small thought played into her head that made her smile. This was also the last day that Hojo would ever bother her again.This was something to celebrate. However everything else about this day sucked.

She got up and stretched a few times. She yawned and got up. The dance wasn't till 5 and it went on till midnight. She would have to endure seven hours of Inuyasha's glares and Hojo's oblivious personality along with his attempts to get her first kiss. She hoped and prayed that he wouldn't take it. She couldn't stand it if he did. Sango and Reiko walked into Kagome's room, carrying a trey of food and a card in their hands. Kagome looked at them confusedly for a long while as they sat the trey down with her favorite breakfast on it, Pancakes with fruit faces and sausage with toast that had orange marmalaide on it. (Marmalaide is really yummy. It's kind of like jam except that it has fruit in it. I think...hmm. OH! Sorry.)

Kagome looked up at her friends' smiling faces and gave them an accusing look.

"You guys, what's this all about?" She asked. Sango and Reiko looked at eachother and then smiled back again.

"Well, since this is dooms day for you we thought we would cheer you up before you had to go out there and face Inuyasha with Hojo. So Reiko and I planned a special day for you until tonight. Starting with this breakfast." Sango said happily. Kagome looked between them and then smiled.

"Thanks guys. For trying." Kagome said softly with a gentle smile. They hugged their best friend tightly and started to tell her all the stuff they were going to do today. First they were going to swim in the pool. And then they were going to go to the spa room and get themselves pampered for an hour or so.(I've never been to a spa so I don't know how long it takes.) Then lunch, then lounge a bit, and then they were going to get ready for the dance. They would help Kagome if she wanted them to and Kagome smiled at that.

"That sounds like a great plan girls."

"Yeah, so take your time eating that breakfast. It took us a grand total of 5 minutes to make it." Sango joked and Kagome laughed.

After she was done they got on their swimsuits and headed for the pool.

"REIKO!" Came a shrill young voice from behind them. Reiko turned around, recognizing that voice and was almost too late to brace herself for the flying tackle Rin preformed on her.

"Hello Rin." Reiko said, winded. Rin smiled and hugged her neck before sliding down and standing before them.

"Hi! Oh! Sesshomaru wants to see you. Do you have a minute? I think it's kind of important." Rin said nervously. She had learned that when Sesshomaru said that it was important it was never good. Reiko looked over at Kagome who nodded in approval and Reiko smiled.

"I'll catch up with you at the spa Kagome. See ya Sango." Reiko said walking with Rin back the way she had come. Once out of sighe Sango and Kagome laughed. They laughed all the way to the pool.

"So do you know what this big important thing is Rin?" Reiko asked as they neared their cabin. Rin shook her head sadly, holding Reiko's hand as tightly as she could without causing her alarm.

"No, but he said it was very important." Rin said. Reiko glared down the hall. She wasn't blind, nor stupid. She could tell Rin was scared for her, but why? Sesshomaru wasn't going to hurt her was he? Well if he did, he would get a piece of her mind I'll tell you that much.

When they walked in, Sesshomaru's door was closed and the room seemed empty. Inuyasha's door was closed and Miroku was in his room listening to music it seemed, cause there was some weird rock song coming from his room. She walked with Rin up the three steps to the rooms and she knocked.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Reiko's here like you asked." Rin said nervously. There was a bit of cluttering behind the door and then a squeak from a spring.

"Send her in Rin." Sesshomaru's voice called. Rin nodded and hugged Reiko's leg before she ran off Inuyasha's room. Reiko sighed, but on her bravest face, and turned the knob to the door. She walked in to find him sitting on his bed, surrounded by papers and a dell laptop on his lap. Reiko froze when he looked up at her with his molten gold eyes. Those eyes could kill if he wanted them too, yet how they looked at her now, you'd swear he was just a big puppy. It surprised her how he was looking at her. She didn't know if Sesshomaru really liked her or not, but his gaze was making her go weak in the knees just by looking at him. He set his laptop down and cleared a space for her to sit on the bed.

"Sit." He said simply and Reiko obeyed like a trained dog. She walked over to the edge of his bed and sat down, facing her body towards the wall and her body turned so that she could see him. For once, she wished she wasn't wearing what she was wearing. She was wearing her favorite red mini skirt that went to mid thigh, and a button up black shirt that showed just the right amount of cleavage for her taste. Sesshomaru was eyeing her like mad, when he realized this however he blushed and looked away.

"You wanted to see me Sesshomaru?" She asked dignantly. It took him a minute to regain his composure but he answered with a nod. Reiko waited patiently for him to explain until about 5 minutes of silence and she broke it.

"Well?" She asked. He sighed and looked up at her finally.

"It's about Rin." He said monotonously. Reiko looked at him confusedly and curiously. What could possibly be wrong with Rin? Sure she was acting weird when she was bringing her to him, but that was the only thing she noticed.

"Well, Rin has been...shall we say, growing attached to you lately. Sometimes she'll "accidentally refer to you as...ahem...mother." He grumbled that last part to where Reiko could barely hear what he said. But when she realized what he had said her cheeks flushed and her mouth dropped.

"Well, I'm getting worried about her and so...I don't think you should-"

"Don't even think about forbidding Rin from seeing me Sesshomaru. Just because she thinks of me as her mother doesn't mean that I am, or that I want to be for that matter." She lied. This made Sesshomaru's interests perk. Did she just deny him? Not that he wanted her or anything but just the meer thought that she didn't want him startled him.

"So you don't want me huh?" He asked, challengingly. Reiko smirked and shook her head.

"Nope. I have no attraction to you whatsoever." She said folding her arms, causing more cleavage to show than normal. Sesshomaru flushed at the thoughts that came to his mind but he persisted.

"Oh, really. Well, same here. I don't find you in the least bit attractive." He said in his usual tone. Reiko's smile disappeared after that.

"Oh is that so? Well fine! It's not like I care!" She yelled at him. He glared at her and thrust his hands down on the bed.

"Good! Cause I don't care either." He growled. This was the first time Sesshomaru had ever been riled up because of a woman. Inuyasha being his brother was one of the only things that used to piss him off but once he met Rin and became her father, he started to get softer on Inuyasha until he didn't care anymore that he was a half breed. He had not gotten this angry in a while and it was kind of making him even more mad.

"I'm glad we can agree on something!" She yelled, getting right up in his face. They glared at eachother for a few moments and then Sesshomaru did something that no one would have suspected. It threw Reiko for a loop. He placed his hand on the back of her head and crushed her lips against his. Reiko fell onto his lap, her hands supporting her on his crossed legs. She gasped when he did this. Her heart raced with every move of his lips on hers. When he broke from her, she was left wide eyed and speechless. He smirked with satisfaction and before he could do anything else Reiko kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around him, forcing him back against the headboard. (This is rated T for those of you who are weirded by this. So yeah) Sesshomaru purred in her mouth and she smiled against his lips.

"Not attracted to me huh?" She asked smartly. He gave a small impression of Inuyasha's "feh" and kissed her again.

When Reiko found Kagome and Sango in the spa, she was still dazed from the events from earlier. Noticing this, Kagome and Sango bombarded her with questions, one being what happened, and Reiko grinned.

"I just found out how Sesshomaru really felt about me is all." Reiko said and took her seat next to Kagome, in the lounging chair while 4 girls pampered her hands and feet.

After about 2 or 3 hours at the spa lunch time rolled around. Then they went to the upper deck and sat in those wonderful lounging chairs to sun bathe. But no sooner had they laid down, did someone block thier light.

"My dear Sango, how are you this fine afternoon?" Came an all too familiar voice to Sango.

"What do you want lecher?" Sango asked harshly. He gave her this pitiful hurt expression and she sighed.

"I'm sorry. What is it Miroku?" She asked in a kinder tone. He smiled at her and sat down at the edge of her chair.

"Well, dear Sango. I wish to talk to you alone. It's about you know what this evening." Miroku said in a fake secretive tone. Sango's eyes widened and she put her finger to her lips, indicating Kagome. Miroku gave her a quizzical look and as she got up and dragged him away, tears came to Kagome's eyes. Once they were far enough away Miroku asked.

"What was that about? I thought Kagome would be happy to know that Inuyasha was going to ask her to the dance?" Miroku asked slyly.

"OH NO!" Sango screamed. This was a disaster.

"What? Why is that such a bad thing I thought we wanted that?" He asked her. Sango was now starting to cry, knowing the pain Kagome would have to endure if she had to tell Inuyasha she was going with Hojo. She had to tell Miroku. He was the only one who could get Inuyasha not to ask.

"Miroku, this is a disaster! Kagome can't go to the dance with Inuyasha and it's killing her!" Sango said, pacing the deck like a mad woman.

"Why can't she Sango? I don't understand?" Miroku was trying to keep her calm while keeping his own voice steady. He hated not understanding.

"Okay, there's this boy who goes to our school back in Japan named Hojo. He's always bothering us, asking Kagome out, hanging out with us when he's not invited, just all around annoying. Well yesterday we found out that he was on this cruise. He found Kagome right after...what you did and she realized she loved him. He made her a deal she couldn't refuse Miroku! Even I would have taken it!"

"What did he say!" Miroku asked, now getting quite impatient. Sango groaned, still pacing like a mad woman. She threw her hands up in the air.

"He said that he would leave her alone forever if she would go! Kagome couldn't pass that up. She knew that if Inuyasha and her were to ever get together she needed to get rid of Hojo. So she said yes. It's been killing her Miroku! You have to do something. If Inuyasha finds out then she'll die of depression! I'm serious she's so upset that she can't even see straight!" Sango ranted. Miroku did the only thing he could do and took Sango into his arms. He hugged her to his chest gently and kissed her hair.

"Calm down Sango. Everything will be just fine. I'll get Inuyasha to go by himself. I'll make something up."

"But she'll still have to endure it at the dance." Sango wimpered. Miroku tightened his grip on her and stroked her hair.

"Don't worry about that. Inuyasha isn't so reckless as to cause a scene in a public place." Miroku said confidently. He knew this from experience.

"You promise Miroku?" She asked timidly. He smiled and kissed her forehead after pulling her away.

"Don't worry dear Sango. Trust me, Inuyasha won't hurt her." Miroku said. Sango smiled gently at him and nodded. But then the stupid lecher had to ruin it and stroke her butt. Sango went rigid and glared flames at him. She may trust his word. But she didn't trust his hand! She smacked him across the face and stormed off back to Kagome. Miroku sighed and rubbed his burning cheek. 'Leave it all up to me dear Sango.' he thought and ran to find Inuyasha.

I don't know how, but Miroku convinced Inuyasha to go by himself. (Really I don't know how, so we'll just say he did.)

Kagome, Sango, and Reiko were back in their cabin taking showers by 3:30. Kagome still had to pick out her dress. She had to choose the one she wanted to wear. Reiko ended up picking it out. She said as long as your going, why not look sexy in the process. But of course Reiko's motto was "If you got it, flount it." (that's not my personal motto, but I like the sound of it for Reiko. She does the flounting in just the right amounts. I think. Not to much. Anyway, back to the story.)

Kagome was personally pleased with Reiko's choice. She was going to tell Inuyasha how she felt about him at Midnight when the dance was over. She knew he'd be mad at her, but maybe he would forgive her and...She shook her head mentally for thinking such thoughts. She would tell him at midnight. Regardless of the consequences. She took her shower and blow dried her hair. Sango asked Kagome if she could do her hair and Kagome nodded, liking the feel of Sango's comforting hands playing with her hair. Sango smiled and sat down behind Kagome. She took her hair and started to twist it into a bun she then let it a little loose so that a few pieces hung out in a messy bun. She then held it in place with bobby pins and hair spray. Kagome's hair was perfect for her. Kagome then did her make up, putting on eyeliner, and blush. She then took a soft blue eyeshadow and touched it up with gold colored shadow on top. Then mascara and finally, some light pink lip gloss for shine. Sango commented that she looked beautiful. Reiko did her make-up and put her hair up in a clip, letting her hair fall loosely from the top. Sango left her's down, since it was a rarity to see it so.

Finally it was 4:45 and they had to get on their dresses and shoes. Kagome put on the white dress. It was a silky strapless dress with a lace up front. The clothe under the lace was silky too, so not to expose too much hugged her curves to about the hip and then flowed freely to her mid thigh. The outer shell of the dress hugged her curves like the inside clothe but continued down into a wavy point to about her ankle, exposing her well shaped legs. The top fit slightly tight, which pusehd up her breasts a bit to were cleavage showed. It was a beautiful dress that Reiko picked out for her to wear. Sango wore a spaghetti strap orchid color dress that dipped down exposing some cleavage. A slit that ran up her thigh to the end of the dress exposed her left leg. Reiko wore a thick strapped sparkling red dress that dipped down on her chest and crossed on her back, dipping low down the curve of her spine to the lower back. Her dress reached to the floor and had a slit going up the right leg. As they put on their shoes there was a knock on their door and Kagome, being the first one down with puting on her strapped laced high heel shoes, ran to the door only to be disappointed to see Hojo. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a black tie. He almost looked mobsterish. He smiled brightly at her and handed her a flower. A red rose to be exact. Kagome sighed and took it gently, thanking him with a smile. She would have to get used to his lame smile all night. At least until midnight. Then Miroku showed up with Sesshomaru. They were both wearing black tuxedos. Miroku's eyes glistened as Sango came out of her room with black high heels on and smiled at him. He marveled at her long brown hair that was left down and he walked up to her.

"Sango my dear you look beautiful." He complimented and handed her a beautiful white rose. Sango smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek. Miroku nearly jumped out of his skin at this in excitement. When Sesshomaru walked over to Reiko however, everyone stared curiously at the intense tension between them. But when Sesshomaru blushed and looked away as he handed her a flower that Rin told him was her favorite (lilies) Reiko smiled and kissed him. Sango's and Kagome's eyes widened at this and gasped. Reiko had not told them what had went on between them in Sesshomaru's room, so this came as a shock to them. Rin came skipping in and ran right up to Reiko, giving her another lily. Reiko smiled and patted the small girl's head affectionately.

"So ready to go?" Hojo asked curiously. Kagome looked over at him and then at Miroku and Sango and then sighed.

"Sure. Let's go." Kagome said. Hojo smiled and held out his arm to her.

Well, sorry guys. I hadn't planned on making this into two parts. But it certainly looks like it's going to be. I know this didn't show much action between Inuyasha and Kagome, but the next chapter is going to be packed with it. WHO-AH! Well, I hope that you look for The Dance part 2 by friday! Love you all!


	6. Dance with Demons Part 2

**Hey everyone. I know that you all hated that I didn't just put all of this into one chapter, but it really would have ruined the suspense of it. And plus I'm planning on making this a whole chapter of fluffiness between Kagome and Inuyasha. So I hope you enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Reiko and her spunkyness. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**The Dance with the Demon **

**part 2**

Upon arriving at the doors to the dining hall, everything went downhill from there. They entered the room and all eyes turned to them. Kagome felt her cheeks go red and she tried to hide her face. Inuyasha wasn't there yet it looked like. She wondered where he could be and why he wasn't there. She looked back at Miroku with a confused look on her face and he shrugged and motioned with his eyes to the buffet table. Kagome nodded and followed them over there. She told Hojo to find them a table to sit at and that she'd be right over. When Hojo was gone Kagome turned to Miroku and with a sad look asked him where Inuyasha was.

"He said he would come later. He had a few work things to do first for Sesshomaru." Miroku said with a wink. Kagome's eyes widened knowingly. So that was how Miroku got Inuyasha to go by himself. He got Sesshomaru to over load him with work. Reiko winked at her and Kagome smiled. Suddenly a song came on. Reiko squealed and ran and grabbed Sango and Kagome's hands and ran out onto the dance floor dragging them behind. Sesshomaru and Miroku followed behind slowly, not really sure what they should do. Reiko started to move to the beat of the song with Sango and Kagome. When she spotted Sesshomaru she smiled and waved him over to dance with her. He walked over awkwardly and she fully intended to teach him how to dance to this song but he totally surprised her with moves of his own. Reiko smiled cheerfully at him and danced with him happily. Hojo came over and stole Kagome away, dancing with her and touching her as if she was a piece of ass. He was totally off with the song and Kagome felt awkward. Out of no where she felt a pair of eyes glaring deathly at Hojo and her and she immediately removed Hojo's hands, feeling uncomfortable with his actions anyway. She knew it was Inuyasha. One her necklace was glowing and two she only felt that stare once when she was younger and with Inuyasha and a boy was picking on her. She looked around stealthy for the source of the gaze and then her eyes fell onto the silver haired hanyou she loved. He was glaring at them, his eyes filled with anger, jealousy, and sadness? Her heart instantly lurched at that look in his eyes. She wasn't ready to explain why, she didn't want to explain how yet. She wasn't ready to tell him she loved him. She had planned on midnight! But if he looked this mad already, how was she going to survive. Upon spotting Inuyasha in the crowd Sango's eyes widened and she looked at Miroku with painfully sad eyes. She looked near tears as her friend did. Kagome looked away from them all and walked off towards the buffet table. She sighed as Inuyasha came over and tears came to her eyes. She quickly tried to hide them, but he could smell them way before he got there.

"Kagome, what's up? Why are you with that guy!" Inuyasha asked exasperatedly. Kagome couldn't look at him. She wasn't prepared to tell him why yet.

"B-because. He asked me." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha's ears perked in annoyance.

"But he touches you as if he owns you! Why do you let him do that!"

"I didn't okay! I made him stop!" Kagome yelled at him, now not able to hide her tears. This made Inuyasha's ears flatten to his head. He looked away from her, scowling at the floor.

"Why...didn't you wait for me to ask?" He asked quietly. Kagome's eyes widened and two tears slide down her cheeks.

"I didn't know that you were. You never hinted or anything. Plus...Hojo asked wednsday. You had plenty of chances to ask me by then!" Kagome said, now making excuses so that he would go away for a little while. She didn't want him to feel hurt, but she couldn't tell him the real reason that she was going to the dance with Hojo and not him. Then she would have to explain where he found her and why she was there in the first place. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Maybe I was going to but you always had to go when I finally was about to!" Inuyasha yelled at her stubbornly. Now everyone in the hall was looking at them. Sango's heart was breaking for Kagome's. Kagome's tears were flowing freely now. It was killing her to have to talk to Inuyasha this way.

"Well excuse me for having friends that call for my attention too! But you had an opportunity the other day when we were alone! You never even mentioned the dance, nor did you go anywhere near the subject!" Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha huffed and folded his arms.

"Well maybe if you didn't look so damn sad all the time I'd be able to talk to you!" Inuyasha shouted and stormed off, leaving Kagome speechless. She hadn't expected that. She had been sad a lot lately. It started wednsday after Hojo had asked her and she agreed. He noticed, even though she didn't talk to him or see him much after that, but he had not said anything. Did he think that he was causing her to be sad? So he was leaving her alone? If that's the case...

Kagome fell to her knees and sat down in her chair. Hojo walked over and hugged her to his chest, letting her cry.

"It's alright Kagome. At least you have me." He said, trying to cheer her up. This only made her cry even more. Sango ran over to her and picked her friend off the ground. Reiko looked over at Sesshomaru and he nodded. She ran after Sango and Kagome as they walked towards the bathroom to calm her down. Hojo watched them leave and then turned to come face to face with Miroku.

"Well I'm guessing you must be Hojo." Miroku said with a glare. Hojo gulped and nodded. Miroku smiled and offered him his hand to shake. Hojo jumped in surprise and timidly took it.

"It's nice to meet you Hojo. I'm Sango's date Miroku, and Inuyasha's best friend. You better keep to your word and stay away from Kagome after tonight. Cause if I see her cry one more time, Sesshomaru and I aren't going to show you any mercy." He said, and all of this in a calm and cheerful tone. Hojo laughed nervously and looked over at the glaring Sesshomaru as he flexed his claws. Hojo gulped loudly again and retracted his hand from Miroku's fierce grip.

"Will you gentlemen excuse me. I have to go check on my date." Hojo said nervously and edged towards the girl's bathroom.

"It'll be alright Kagome. It could have been worse. He could have said he never wanted to see you again." Reiko said, trying to comfort her, but it seemed to only make it worse. Sango sighed and made Kagome look at her.

"Kagome, you have to pull yourself together. If you don't then you'll not be able to make it through this date and Hojo won't leave you alone. So why don't you dry your eyes and we can get back to the dance okay?" Sango said, trying to calm her friend down. Kagome nodded her head and stood up, walking over to the sink. It was a good thing she wore waterproof mascara or she'd have black runny eyes. Sango touched up Kagome's make-up for her and then with a smile she gripped Kagome's hand in hers and nodded. Kagome nodded at her and they walked out of the bathroom together.

Outside on the roof...

"_You had plenty of chances to ask by then!_ Yeah well if you would ever let me I would have, but someone would always come in the way. Whether it be Miroku, or her friends Sango and Reiko, or even Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha mocked her voice and brooded over this on the roof of the dining hall. After a minute however he sighed and hung his head over the rail.

'But she did give me plenty of chances, didn't she. I just never took them. God I'm such an idiot. If I just had asked...just worked up the courage...I don't get it. I can face anyone. I can say whatever I want to anyone without regret, but when it comes to her...I can't speak to save my soul. I can face demons and humans alike as they ridicule me but when she talks to me in her soft voice I go weak. God I'm an idiot.' The thought sadly and his ears flattened to his head.

In the Dining room...

"Kagome?" Hojo looked sadly at her as she came out of the bathroom. Kagome smiled at him gently and took his hand into hers.

"I'm sorry Hojo, I'm not being a very good date. Let's dance." Kagome said kindly and he looked at her in shock. With a broad smile he nodded enthusiastically and walked her out to the dance floor as a slow song started to play.

Out on the roof Inuyasha could hear the music and his blood boiled to think Kagome was dancing with that bastard. Touching her like that made him feel sick to his stomach. It stirred a part of him that he had not felt in a long, long time. A part of him he was afraid of.

Hojo hadn't done anything to her in a long while now, to Kagome's delight. He was being a perfect gentleman and this Hojo wasn't so bad. After about 6 songs of straight dancing Hojo offered to go get drinks. Kagome thanked him as he walked over to the buffet. He glanced back at her to make sure her back was turned. She was talking to her friends. Perfect, now was the time to call Kikyo. It was around 9:30 p.m. the time Kikyo had told him to contact her. He walked outside, unknowing that Inuyasha was just feet above him. He picked up the walkie talkie and pressed the button.

"Operation get Kagome is a go." He said into the speaker. Inuyasha's ears perked and he looked down at Hojo. To be honest he hadn't noticed him come out. He was too busy brooding on his thoughts to notice. But at the mention of Kagome his intrests perked.

"Good, at !0:00 I want you to take her out onto the deck. I'll meet you there." Inuyasha's eyes widened at Kikyo's voice. What was she planning.

"What are you going to do with Kagome?" Hojo asked. Kikyo's laughter rang out through the open air making him squish his ears to his head at the wreched sound.

"Have you still not figured it out little Hojo? I'm going to throw her over the side! And watch her drown in the ship's wake." Kikyo said evily. Inuyasha gasped and his blood boiled again. That part of him roared to be let out. It slashed at him to get free and it was so sudden that he couldn't stop it. His eyes flashed from red to gold and back to red, his pupils turning teal. A low growl eminated from low in his throat alarming Hojo of his presence. Hojo jumped and upon seeing the angered hanyou he stepped back.

"K-K-Kikyo i-i-i-it's Inu-Inu-Inu..." He sputtered the words, too afraid to even speak.

"What are you stuttering about!" She screamed into the talkie.

"IT'S INUYASHA!" Hojo screamed and made a break for it to the double doors that lead to the dance. Inuyasha jumped down in a flash and was on Hojo within seconds.

"You'll regret touching Kagome in my presence!" He growled and thrust his fist into Hojo's stomach. Hojo went flying threw the double doors and landed with a sickening crack in the middle of the dance floor. In front of Kagome's feet. Kagome gasped as Hojo coughed up blood and tried to pick himself up. Kagome knelt down fearfully and tried to help him. When she looked up and saw Inuyasha's glowing red eyes she gasped in fear and her jaw dropped.

"Oh no." She whispered out and stood up. Miroku walked to her side and looked at Inuyasha confusedly.

"What's wrong with him Kagome?" Miroku asked confusedly. Instantly panic welled in Kagome. Everyone here was in danger. She had to get them to safety some how without alarming Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Miroku persisted, his voice rising. This caught Inuyasha's attention and he lept the distance to them, his fangs and claws bared. Kagome rememberd this look only once in her memories. It was the scariest day of her life.

Flash Back...

"You'll regret defending that half breed!" Yelled a full grown demon as he threw Kagome against a concrete wall. Inuyasha was on the ground, his face battered and bruised from being beaten. Kagome had found him trying to defend himself against a group of demons who hated him. They hated all half demons and beat them up if they saw one. Kagome cried out in pain as she hit the wall and Inuyasha called out her name in panic. The demon had a cut on his cheek from where Kagome had thrown a sharp rock at him to get his attention away from Inuyasha. His burly hands clenched Kagome's throat, cutting off her oxygen, causing her to gasp for air. Inuyasha cried out her name again and charged at the demon, trying his hardest to get him away from Kagome.

"GET OFF OF HER!" He yelled but was thrown back by another demon who was smiling evily.

"Stupid half breed, how typical, protecting a human. How pathetic!" He spat on him and the other two laughed.

"Inu-ya-sha..." Kagome gasped out, trying her hardest to reach him, trying to take away his pain even though she was the one who was dying. Her vision was going blurry now and her head felt like it was going to pop off.

Suddenly there was a deep growl that came from the depths of Inuyasha's throat. A strange aura surrounded him and his hair started to stand on end. His fangs and claws lengthened and his eyes turned the color of blood. His pupils a teal color. He growled again and the demon who had a grip on Kagome laughed.

"I think this boy is warning us guys. Show him what we do to tough guys who think they can stand up to us." He said, his grip loosening on Kagome's throat a bit. She caught some air and her vision was starting to return so that she had a good look at Inuyasha. It scared her to see him. His eyes struck fear into her soul and she gasped, alerting the man that his grip was loosened. He tightened it again and she couldn't breath again. But before he could even laugh he heard screams of pain, and they weren't coming from Inuyasha. He dropped Kagome out of suprise and turned to come face to face with a bloody Inuyasha. Kagome backed as far into the wall as possible, her terror shown through her face. Inuyasha grinned at the stench of fear. His eyes riveted from Kagome to the adult demon.

"It looks like your scared. Still want to teach me a lesson?" He asked, licking the blood from his claws. This made Kagome feel physically sick but she couldn't move. The demon who had had her growled and charged at Inuyasha, a sword in hand. Inuyasha smirked and cracked his claws.

"Guess so. Funny how stupid teachers can be." He laughed and with one leap he sliced through the man easily, going straight through him and landing in front of a horror stricken Kagome. The man fell to the ground, with one last scream of pain. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles again and smiled down at Kagome.

"So what about you?" He asked. Kagome was so afraid she couldn't see straight. Was this the same Inuyasha? What was wrong with him? Would he really hurt her? Finally she made up her mind. She was going to get her Inuyasha back. This was not her hanyou friend. He wouldn't do this. She stood up and stared at him, all the fear gone from her eyes and this seemed to intrigue Inuyasha.

"Well it seems your not afraid of me anymore." He growled at her. Kagome stood firm and glared at him.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong with you? Give me back Inuyasha!" She yelled at him. Inuyasha cocked his head and then a smirk came to his eyes.

"Why dear girl, I am Inuyasha." He said satisfyingly. Kagome's eyes widened at his statement and shook her head.

"No you're not. Inuyasha wouldn't scare me like this! If you were Inuyasha you'd be asking me if I was alright, not threatening me!" She screamed at him, her eyes closed tight and tears forming in her eyes. This took Inuyasha by surprise.

"If you were Inuyasha he'd hug me and say everything was going to be alright! He would be trying to calm me down and tell me that I wasn't going to be hurt any more!" Kagome said shaking her head, causing a few tears to fly onto his bloodstained face. This spurred a reaction in him and Inuyasha held his head. Growling at the pain that was now fighting it's way into his brain. He fell to his knees and then yelped as it hit him full force. He fell to the ground unconscious and Kagome dropped to her knees in confusion. She turned Inuyasha onto his back and laid his head in her lap. Slowly his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her with his golden eyes. She smiled in relief at him and hugged him tightly. He was so confused at this that he pushed her away gently and looked around. When he saw the dead bodies he looked over at Kagome as if she did it.

"What happened Kagome?" He asked in stunned shock. The same reaction came from Kagome at his question.

"You...You don't remember?" She asked in disbelief. He shook his head and Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh INUYASHA!" She said and flung her arms around him.

Later she would explain what had happened and thus Inuyasha vowed never to scare her like that again.

End Flashback...

Inuyasha smiled at her and flexed his claws and growled at her.

"Inuyasha? What's with you? It's Kagome!" Miroku said, flinging his arm out in front of Kagome. Inuyasha started to laugh, a slow, sadistic laugh and then he threw his head back and leapt at Miroku. Kagome in a panic pushed Miroku out of the way before Inuyasha could touch him. five long claw marks etched into the floor and Miroku gasped at it. That could have been him!

"INUYASHA YOU PRICK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Miroku shouted at him. Inuyasha laughed and turned to him again, flexing his claws. But before he could get anywhere near Miroku Sesshomaru stepped in.

"So this is what you're reducing yourself to little brother?" Sesshomaru asked in his monotone voice. Inuyasha growled at him. Sesshomaru made the first move, balling up his fist and punching Inuyasha across the room. Kagome looked on in fear as Sesshomaru charged after him with graceful speed.

"NO! Sesshomaru don't hurt him!" Kagome cried out and started to run after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as they took their battle outside. Rin looked up at Reiko with tears in her eyes and fear all over her face. She burried her face in Reiko's dress and clung to her like a frightened child would to it's mother. Reiko held Rin close to her and nodded to Sango to go after them. Sango immediately chased after them, followed closely by Miroku.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru going to be alright? What about Uncle Inuyasha?" Rin asked fearfully. (Aww uncle Inuyasha.)

Reiko smiled and her and nodded. "They'll be just fine. Don't you worry." Reiko said trying to reassure her, though she was not sure herself.

Kagome chased after them until they were out in the open deck. Inuyasha leapt at Sesshomaru but he dodged and attacked back. Kagome watched terrified at it. Her eyes swam in tears. " INUYASHA STOP! PLEASE!" She screamed. It didn't even phase him. Her tears didn't even phase him. It worked before, but now she didn't know what to do. What could she do?

"Inuyasha..." She breathed out. She shut her eyes tight and then sprinted forward just as Inuyasha took another lunge at Sesshomaru.

In an instant she tackled him, wrapping her arms around his middle. "INUYASHA STOP!" She screamed. He stopped in mid lung and looked down at her in shock. He growled threateningly.

"Kagome get away from him!" Miroku shouted.

"You'll be killed!" Sango screamed. Kagome shook her head and tightened her grip on him.

"I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!" She delcared and he stopped moving. His eyes widened at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His eyes started to flash from red to gold again. Her tears were staining the front of his tux and he could feel her shaking. She was afraid, but she was standing up to him like she had done all those years ago. Finally his eyes turned gold again and he wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to jump slightly at his touch.

"Are you crazy? What if I had hurt you this time?" He asked in a soft but urgent tone. Kagome looked up at him with concerned, sad eyes.

"You didn't last time. Are you alright now Inuyasha?" She asked gently.

"If you promise you won't ever do that again." He said.

"I can't promise that if it's the only way to get you to come back to me." She said with a soft smile. Inuyasha couldn't hold it any longer. He captured her lips in a loving kiss in what seemed like seconds. Kagome's eyes widened at him for a moment, but she relaxed into him and closed her eyes, savoring his touch. Her lips tasted sweet from the lip gloss she had put on her lips, making him crave more. Sango blushed and turned away at this. Miroku eyed her curiously and then a lecherous grin spread across his face.

"Sango..." He said gently. Sango turned to him and noticing his perverted look backed away.

"Don't even think about it Miroku." Sango warned, but what could you say, the man was persistant.

"Sango, come into my arms." He said softly again. Sango shook her head nervously as Miroku advanced. Sesshomaru turned away with a roll of his eyes, knowing what was going to come next. There was a loud slap that rang out through the air, causing Inuyasha and Kagome to break apart and Kagome to blush, realizing that her best friend was standing right there.

Inuyasha sighed. "Idiot." He said and then smiled down at Kagome.

"So you like me huh?" He asked with his usual confident smirk.

"No...I love you Inuyasha." She said softly and he kissed her again. He leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"And what about you Inuyasha? Do you love me?" She asked softly. She knew that he wouldn't of kissed her if he didn't, but she wanted to hear it so badly.

"Yes. I love you Kagome. I always have." He said and she smiled, her heart skipping a beat.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." She whispered to him. He smiled at her and heard her heart skip again.

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea." He said and once again kissed her for what seemed like an eternity.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Now didn't I say it was going to be filled with Inuyasha and Kagome fluff. I was so excited about this chapter that I wrote it in under 3 hours. And that was after I wrote Chapter 5. I just couldn't wait. I hope I didn't rush it. Anyway, I was really happy with the results so if you liked it please review and tell me. **


	7. KOGA!

**Hey Everyone. I'm so happy I got so many wonderful reviews! I know that it's taking me longer and longer to come up with the chapters you absolutely love but it's getting harder and harder to get on a computer to type them when schools such a bitch. Plus my friends are all wanting me to do this and I am starting Anime club and A+ tutoring next week so I'll have even less time. But don't worry everyone, I'll always pull through for you, even in they're a little late. But before I do the disclaimer, I want to thank my reviewers. Here are just some of the names that have kept me going.**

**Mahum: I love you girl! Say hi to Alex for me!**

**Alexa: I'm so happy to hear from you all the time.**

**hiro Dragcat: Thanks Josh for getting back to me, I absolutely squealed. -**

**Chirstine: Thanks for reviewing and your support.**

**EndingxDreams:Thank you!**

**Kim**

**Lauren**

**Katara11**

**blackpantherdmcf**

**Y.A.R**

**inu'sgirl770 **

**Kurinju-sama**

**I love to hear from all my reviewers, so keep reviewing and I'll keep writing just for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But apperantly I'm married to him. shrugs shoulders Anyway, I do own Reiko and her spunkyness. She's totally me on a normal day. Spastic as usual. Oh I don't own Cascada's Everytime we touch. I like that song.**

**Chapter 7**

**KOGA!**

The rest of the evening that friday night was the best Kagome had ever experienced. Her and Inuyasha danced like there was no freakin tomorrow and Sango could have sworn someone spiked Reiko's punch that night because she was even more spastic than ever. But that's another story I'll have to tell you later. Right now, we watch our favorite couple sitting in those wonderful reclining chairs sun bathing. It was Saturday and they were going to arrive at their first island, Dominica. It would be a few more hours the capitain said, before they would see land, but Kagome wasn't complaining, that meant she got to spend more time with Inuyasha before they got to the island.

"So Kagome, have you figured out what you're going to get your little brother?" Sango asked her as she walked over with her hair soaked from swimming. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"I don't have a clue Sango. He doesn't want a t-shirt so I don't know what to get him." Kagome said sadly.

"Get him a t-shirt. The little brat should be happy your getting him anything." Inuyasha commented, not opening his eyes. Kagome looked over at him for a moment and then shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, we have a few more islands to go before you have to make your choice." Reiko said happily as she splashed Rin.

"Yeah but Dominica is supposed to be one of the most beautiful spots in the Caribbean." Kagome whined. Inuyasha sighed and sat up.

"Reiko's right Kagome, just look around and if something catches your eye then go for it. If not, then look for something on the other islands." Inuyasha said, a note of finallity in his tone. Kagome stared at his serious face and then smiled warmly at him, making his cheeks tint red.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said happily. His face got even redder and he looked away from her.

"Yeah, whatever." He said calmly. Kagome giggled.

" **_Congratulations passengers! We have arrived in the vasinity of Dominica!_**" Rang out the hostesses voice. Everyone gasped and ran over to the sides, trying to spot Dominica. Kagome walked over to the right side and gasped as she saw the beautiful island. They were fastly approaching Rousea. It was a beautiful city that you could see from even here! Kagome jumped excitedly with Reiko and looked back over at Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha, what do you want to do first?" Miroku asked, looking at a pamphlet that Miroku had grabbed earlier. Inuyasha smiled at the Village feasts but then Sesshomaru came over and took the brochure from Miroku's hands.

"First we are going to the hotel so we can check in. I believe that our hotel is called Fort Young. Besides, I need to plug in my laptop so that I can charge it." He said calmly. Miroku and Inuyasha whined for a few minutes like little kids who were just told they were grounded and then they hmphed and turned their backs on Sesshomaru. He eyed them suspiciously. Reiko was happily talking to Sango about what they would do when Miroku and Inuyasha charged at her. Reiko screamed in surprise as the two took hold of her arms and held her in front of them.

"Tell Sesshomaru he needs to stop being a pussy and have some fun Reiko. He wants to sit in that damn hotel all day and play on his stupid computer." Inuyasha whined. Reiko looked over at him with a sweat drop.

"And he said it would be so much better than having to go out on the town and play with us." Miroku said in a little kids voice. Reiko sighed.

"You two need to grow up." She said and looked over at Sesshomaru. They hadn't talked a lot to eachother since the formal dance. She was starting to get worried about him. Reiko sighed and walked up to Sesshomaru, who was eyeing her with a look that just dared her to try him. She sent him a determined look and planted her feet firmly in front of him. She scowled up at him, trying to get her nerve up and he looked a little curious. He expected her to start yelling at him to lighten up and have some fun. To go wild and just let loose.

But that's not what Reiko did.

"Sesshomaru...please don't work this time. We...I. I would like you to come have fun with us." Reiko said softly to him knocking him off guard. Everyone seemed to silence themselves, waiting for Sesshomaru to react. He stared at her and for the first time he was blushing! He looked away from her and sighed.

"Fine. But I still think we should go to the hotel first and check ourselves in." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha and Miroku grinned and did a childish high five in victory and Reiko smiled gently up at him.

A few hours later everyone had packed a few things to take to their hotels. (A/N Okay confession time. I've never actually been on a cruise. I would love to but I've never been So I have no freakin idea what they really do. So just bare with me for a few.)

When Kagome and the gang arrived at Fort Young Hotel they gaped at the hugeness of it. It was beautiful inside. Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to the clerk and he smiled at them. He was an older gentleman with a mustache and little hair.

"Hello may I help you two?"

Kagome smiled at the man and nodded. "Yes, I think we have a resorvation here." Kagome said showing the man their ticket from the guy in the store she won her tickets from. The man smiled brightly and happily nodded.

"Oh yes, you were the winner of the trip! They called ahead and told us you would be coming in, well here is your key, you have the penthouse suite number one." He said and handed Kagome her keys cheerfully.

"Resorvation for the penthouse suite number two. It's probably under Taikayu." Inuyasha said. (Made up last name for Miroku.) The clerk checked on the computer and his mood changed entirely from happy to panic.

"Oh my Mr. Taikayu! Please forgive me for the wait. Here is your keys, and have a wonderful stay at Fort Young Hotel!" He said going into a low bow. Inuyasha sweat dropped and nodded, walking with Kagome back towards their friends

"KAGOME!" Came a rough yet surprised voice from her left. Kagome turned just in time to see a man with long black hair tied high into a pony tail scoop her up and twirl her around in the air excitedly. Kagome shrieked, not getting a good look at the man's face. He set her down gently and smiled at her. When she regained her balance and looked up at the man she gasped and smiled at him happily.

"Koga! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked in shock. He smiled cockily at her.

"I'm here on business with my father. What are you doing here?" Koga said in his rough voice. Upon seeing Koga scoop up his Kagome Inuyasha stood stunned at the stranger but no longer, He stepped between him and Kagome and growled low in his throat.

"And who are you?" Inuyasha asked roughly. Kagome touched Inuyasha's arm gently and moved out from behind him.

"Inuyasha, this is my friend. His name is Koga." Kagome said happily.

"I'm not just her friend! I'm her fiancee!" Koga yelled. Kagome irked at the word and Inuyasha's mouth dropped about 5 feet. Kagome grolwed and turned to Koga.

"Koga how many times do I have to tell you no! I'm not marrying you!" Kagome asked irritatedly. Koga looked down at her with a confused look and took her hand.

"But Kagome, I already said that you were my new mate."

"Just because you say it doesn't mean that it's true!" Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha growled, having heard enough.

"But Kagome..." Koga started but Inuyasha smacked Koga's hands away from Kagome and pulled her into his arms, growling in warning.

"Keep your filthy wolf hands off my Kagome!" Inuyasha threatened. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha curiously, her mouth formed into a small O and Koga glared at Inuyasha.

"I don't see her marked mutt face, besides what makes her yours? She's my mate I love her!" Koga proclaimed.Kagome sighed as Inuyasha's lip curled up revealing his pointed canine teeth.

"I'M NOT YOUR MATE KOGA!" Kagome screamed, pushing away from both of them and storming off towards the stairs. Sango, Reiko, Sesshomaru, and Miroku all stood in stunned silence as they watched Koga and Inuyasha glare deathly at each other. Sango and Reiko said they'd meet up with the guys later and that they were going after Kagome.

They found her trying to get onto the elevator on the second floor. She was fuming, slamming her fist into the up button. Sango sighed and walked over to Kagome, placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Kagome." Sango said. Kagome hmphed and pressed the button again. What was taking that damn elevator?

"I know but god damn it I wanted to spend time with Inuyasha without any more interuptions! Not that I wasn't happy to see Koga but then he started in with this "Your my mate" crap and now Inuyasha's not going to relax at all until we're as far away from Koga as possible." Kagome said with a sigh, calming down a bit. Sango looked at her friend sadly and sighed. Honestly she didn't know what to do about Koga. They had just gotten rid of Hojo and now Koga showed up. Did they not deserve a break? Suddenly the elevator opened and Kagome slunk sadly inside. She stood up against the wall and sighed in defeat as Sango and Reiko entered with her and pressed the button for the suite. Reiko then turned to Kagome and walked to stand in front of her.

"Listen Kagome. I know that it's hard for you to deal with this, but don't worry about it. Sure Inuyasha will be tense about it for a while, but he'll soon realize that he's your number 1, not Koga. You'll see." She said, trying to brighten up her friend's mood. Kagome looked over at her with half lidded eyes and then smiled. Somehow, Reiko always knew what to say.

"Thanks Reiko. I really appreciate it." Kagome said, her voice more cheerful than a minute ago. Reiko mentally sighed in relief and nodded at her. When the elevator dinged on their floor, they entered a small two way hallway. Kagome looked down at the key number and pointed right.

"It's that one guys." She said and started walking towards the door that read 389. She slid the key into the lock and clicked it. She then opened the door to a fabulous giant room. It was just like a fancy apartment. The girls gasped and walked in, setting their luggage by the door. It was beautiful, decorated in red and gold. It even had it's own gourme kitchen. (I don't know how to spell that.) Sango went to the huge flat screen tv that was sitting in the family room, while Reiko went to the kitchen to check to see if the fridge was fully stocked. Kagome went towards the rooms. There were three of them. She walked in and gasped at the magnificently painted gold and red walls. The four poster bed with gold and red sheets and pillows. The crimson red carpet and a small bathroom to match it. Complete with shower! Kagome looked to the sky and thanked god for this. She then ran out to the family room and her and Reiko plopped down on the couch next to Sango.

"This is awesome." Kagome breathed out in bliss. Reiko and Sango nodded in agreement as Sango flipped the channel. A few minutes later they could hear the boys walking down the hall from the elevator to the other suite. Kagome stood up and ran to the door. She opened the door and gasped in shock to see Koga standing in front of her. She nearly screamed and jumped three feet in the air.

"Koga! What are you doing?" She asked, trying to control her breathing. Koga smiled and took her hand.

"Well, I was coming to ask you out. I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier so I wanted to make it up to you." He said, trying to sound sweet. Kagome smiled nervously at him and looked back at Sango and Reiko. They looked hesitant but Kagome couldn't tell.

"Well...I guess so. As long as all of my friends can come." Kagome said sweetly. Koga blinked and sighed in frustration in his mind, not showing it on his face. In truth, he only meant Kagome, but if it would make her more comfortable then fine.

"Sure, why not." He said and turned away from her. Kagome could see Inuyasha's rigid form behind him, glaring death into the back of Koga's head as he turned to look at her again.

"So meet me down in the lobby at 6 o'clock. Make sure to come hungry too." Koga said with a sexy wink and Kagome nodded, unphased by this at all. Koga stepped into the elevator and waved his goodbyes.

Kagome turned back to Sango and Reiko. They were giving her disbelieving looks at her agreeing to go out with him.

"You're definately bringing Inuyasha to this right?" Sango asked timidly. Kagome nodded as she put her hair up in a messy bun. She was wearing a zip up black leather strapless top that showed off her flat stomach and a pair of her favorite snug jeans with thick flip flops. Sango looked her best friend up and down with a raised eyebrow. Kagome turned to her and upon seeing her look she became confused.

"What? Doesn't it look okay?" She asked, now looking herself in the mirror. Sango sighed and nodded.

"Of couse it looks good Kagome. But I think you're going to cause trouble. Inuyasha's going to flip if he sees his innocent Kagome in such a sexy outfit...and that'll be worth it. But if Koga sees you in it he's probably going to attack you, which would cause a fight, which is why I'm giving you this look." Sango said with a smirk. Kagome blushed and sighed. She turned to go back to her room to change when Reiko stepped in.

"Contrary to Sango's opinion, I think you should wear it. Just to see how Inuyasha will react. Besides, it'd be worth the fight just to see what they do." Reiko said sticking her tongue out at Sango. Kagome giggled at Reiko's childish gesture to Sango who glared and stuck her tongue out right back. They both started to laugh when there was a knock on the door. Kagome's jewel glowed and she smiled, knowing it was Inuyasha. Reiko and Sango smirked as she walked up to the door and turned the handle. Reiko leapt across the room to get a better look at Inuyasha's face.

She opened the door to come face to face with as she suspected Inuyasha. She smiled at him and he grinned back. But he had to do a double take at what she was wearing. His mouth must have unhinged itself cause it practically hit the floor. Reiko giggled.

'Damn it she looks HOT!' Inuyasha's mind screamed as he "examined" her outfit. She giggled at him and pushed up his chin, closing his mouth.

"So you like it?" She asked. Inuyasha couldn't even respond to her. He was still in shock from the initial sight of her. Miroku came up behind him and he nearly had a noise bleed. Sesshomaru blinked a couple of times but didn't show much emotion. Reiko smiled at him and walked up to him. He smirked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a tight fitting red halter top and a jean mini skirt with black lace up heels. She pretended to bow to him and when he smirked she leaned up and kissed him gently. Miroku was eager to see what his Sango was wearing. She was wearing an off the shoulder 3/4 length and a pair of shorts with flip flops. Sango was basically the practical one. She was never one to get into that slutty thing. Not that she was calling what her friends were wearing slutty. Far from it, she was just never one for those type of clothes. Miroku smiled. He never expected Sango to get dressed like her two friends and that was what made her most intreging. He walked up to her and held out his hand to her. She looked at him sceptically. Miroku smiled brightly at her. He had every intent of being on his best behavior. Before they came over Sesshomar, Inuyasha, and he made a bet. If Miroku could behave himself the entire date, Inuyasha would pay $1,000. But if he didn't, Miroku had to pay them $100 cash. Sango took it skeptically and he winked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked and rubbed his thumb and forefinger together. Kagome gave him a confused look and he shook his head and simply stated that she really didn't want to know. Kagome smiled warmly at him and nodded. He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her to him tightly. She was a little confused by this but she just accepted it and hugged him back. He was wearing a red t-shirt that he seemed to live in and a pair of baggy jeans with black tenis shoes. Sesshomaru wore a underarmor muscle shirt and a pair of baggy jeans with a pair of tenis shoes much like Inuyasha's but they were white. Miroku wore a black t-shirt that said in bold letters "It may look like I'm paying attention but I really don't care what you say." and baggy jeans.

"So, ready to go?" Miroku asked her. Sango stared at him for a long while and then deciding that he wouldn't be touching her any time soon she smiled at him and nodded. They made their way to the elevator and to the lobby, where Koga was waiting for them wearing a white muscle shirt and baggy jeans. He had a single white lily in his hand and upon seeing what Kagome was wearing, he could have howled in excitement. He ran up to Kagome and gently handed her the lily before bending down and kissing her hand gently. Inuyasha growled at this but Kagome thanked him.

"I can't believe you remembered that my favorite flowers were liles." Kagome said happily. Koga smirked and nodded, he reached to put his arm around her shoulder to lead her and company out of the hotel but Inuyasha snatched her away before Koga could even set another finger on his Kagome. She looked up at her jealous hanyou and smiled at him. She took his hand and followed a fuming Koga out of the hotel. He would get a moment alone with Kagome, or so help him, he would kill anyone who dared get in his way. He had waited for this day since he first saw her and nothing, nothing was going to get in his way of asking Kagome the one question that mattered.

The first place they went to was a fancy eatery. Then Koga took them to the surprise. He took them to the hottest club in town. Many people were there, dancing till they collapsed and screaming to their favorite song. Some people were even doing karioke. Sango and Reiko grinned at this. They quickly started to formulate a plan to get Kagome to get up and sing again. Sango and Reiko clued Sesshomaru and Miroku in on their plan but told them to keep Inuyasha totally oblivious. Koga had left to talk to the owner about getting them a VIP room since he was best friends with the owner. When he came back he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and smiled. ( I know that I so rushed through that. Sorry FinalSerenity. I just didn't know what to write.)

"Hey guys, we're in luck. My friends going to hook us up with a private room." Koga said cheerfully and he started to lead Kagome towards the VIP room. Inuyasha growled at him and pulled Kagome back towards him by her hand. Koga tuned, his hair standing on end at Inuyasha's persistance in preventing him from talking to **his** woman. Inuyasha's hair was standing on end as well and that was when Sango and Reiko intervined.

"Okay, I think it's time to separate you two. Kagome, get on the stage. We already got you a time." Sango commanded. Kagome blinked at her friend a couple of times in confusion until it registered that she had said _stage_.

"Oh no you two, not again. I already sang at the talent show for you, I don't want to do it again." She said folding her arms and turning her nose up at her friends. Miroku then took her arms and started leading her towards the stage, leaving a very confused hanyou and wolf demon blinking in surprise.

"You are going to sing something for all these virgin ears to hear your beautiful voice. I would kill to hear it again, just think about what these people will do if they hear it." Miroku said happily. Kagome's stomach was in knots now. She had no idea what to sing.

"Don't worry Kagome, just sing something you like. I'm sure the house band has the sheet music to it." Reiko said reassuringly. Kagome's face was starting to get bright red as she was shoved onto the stage.

Kagome didn't know what to do as she was given the mike but Sango mouthed the name of another of her favorite songs and Kagome smiled, regaining her confidence again. Koga and Inuyasha shoved their way to the front of the crowd and Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. Though Koga thought she was smiling at him, he couldn't help but know that in his heart that heart melting smile was for that stupid half-breed. Kagome turned to the band and told them the song and they smiled and nodded. She then took a deep breath to calm the last of her nerves and she closed her eyes, getting ready for the song to start. She opened her eyes as the song started.

(**I do NOT own Cascada's Everytime we touch. I have recently fallen in love with this song.)**

_"I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I dont know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive_

(chorus)   
'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow,   
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life. "

Kagome danced to the beat as she paused in the song. She smiled at Inuyasha and the music stopped for a moment.__

"Your arms are my castle,   
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry (I cry)   
The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall..

(chorus)  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,   
Can't you hear my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life."  
Danced again to the beat of the song. Koga couldn't help but realize that she was singing to only one person, and this boiled his blood so much that his face turned red and his fangs lengthened. He glared deadly over at Inuyasha, wanting so much to just rip that damn dog's face off.

_"'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,   
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side "_

The song ended and Kagome let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Everyone in the entire building was cheering for her, even the band was whistling in approval. Kagome smiled and bowed again. She jumped off stage and into Inuyasha's arms, smiling happily at him.

"You were wonderful Kagome!" He complimented. She smiled brightly at him. He was being very affectionate today. She was happy about this, as any girl should. But seeing the look on Koga's face made her really nervous. It was a look that could kill and it was directed at Inuyasha. She was set down and his arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind, his chin resting on her head. Koga growled at him and Inuyasha stuck out his tongue. This seemed to rile up Koga even more and he made to grab her from him but Sesshomaru stepped between them. He glared his famous icy glare at Koga and it seemed to chill his flame. They walked to the room Koga was leading them too in the first place, Kagome getting compliments and hugs everywhere she stepped. A few guys a little older than then even tried to grope her but Inuyasha put a stop to that with a growl. They weren't all human, which surprised Kagome. Some were cat demons and others were water nymphs. But there was a fair share of humans in this club. Kagome smiled at them all as they walked up the stairs to the room. It was much quieter in this room than out there and a lot less stuffy. Kagome sighed in relief as she sat down on one of the bar stools and asked for a coke. The bartender, who was a slightly chubby man, nodded and pulled out a clean glass to pour her soda in. Inuyasha sat next to her and ordered the same thing. Koga growled at this and sat down on her opposite side. He ordered a shot of vodka and smiled at Kagome.

"Cheers." He said and clinked his glass to hers, downing the alcohol in a single gulp and ordered another one. Kagome was a little nervous about this. She had no idea that Koga drank and what was worse was that he was in an already bad enough mood. Sango noticed Kagome's uneasiness and walked up to her and hugged her from behind.

"Mellow out Kagome." She said aloud and then leaned close to her ear to whisper, "Besides, Inuyasha won't let anything happen to you." Kagome smiled and so did Inuyasha inwardly. He had heard her little comment and unfortunately so did Koga. Everyone was wearing thin on his patience. Even Kagome. What did she see in that mutt boy anyway? What did Inuyasha have that he, Koga, could not give her himself?

He took two more shots and stood up. He turned to Kagome and took her hand.

"I want to dance with you Kagome. Let's go." He pulled her towards the door. She was tugging at her arm, not wanting to go but he didn't seem to notice. Inuyasha stood up.

"Koga let go. You're hurting my arm." She said timidly. He opened the door and dragged her outside. Inuyasha ran after them and down the stairs to try and sniff them out. Kagome's scent led to the door, not the dance floor.

"Koga! Let go! What's with you!" She yelled, finally able to yank her hand away. He turned to her and she could have sworn that flames were in his eyes.

"I don't get it! You act as if you like me at school but then you go on a cruise and find yourself a stupid half-breed! What does he have that I couldn't give you?" He yelled at her. Kagome glared at him, tears in her eyes.

"I do like you Koga! As a friend! I never liked you as a boyfriend! And how dare you call Inuyasha a stupid half-breed!"

"He is Kagome! He's worthless! A dirty product of a stupid demons choice in a mate! I don't see how you can stand to be around such a mistake!" Koga yelled at her. Without warning a slap rang throughout the still night air. Kagome had smacked Koga across the face so hard he was knocked back a few steps. Her anger was so thick you could physically see it eminating around her. Koga stared at her in disbelief.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT KOGA! THIS IS WHY YOU AND I NEVER GOT TOGETHER! YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT INUYASHA HAS THAT YOU DON'T! HE HAS A HEART! HE DOESN'T CARE WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH! HE STAYS IN THE HERE AND NOW AND DOESN'T GIVE A RATS ASS IF YOU'RE DEMON OR HUMAN! YOU KOGA HAVE NO SUCH THING! YOU GO AROUND, FLOUNTING YOUR POWER AS HEAD OF YOUR FAMILY AND AS A FULL FLEDGED WOLF DEMON NEEDLESSLY! YOU BULLY PEOPLE, AND PICK ON DEMONS WEAKER THAN YOU AND THAT'S DISGRACEFUL! I WOULD NEVER DATE YOU EVEN IF YOU PAID ME TO!" She screamed at him. He stared at her with a glare and as she turned to go he grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the ground, pinning her there. Her eyes widened in fear as he growled threateningly.

"How dare you yell at me. I loved you, I would do anything for you, and you choose a filthy mutt over something greater! I'll make you mine, even if you refuse." He lowered his head to her throat, intending to mark her. Kagome screamed in fear as Koga's teeth just barely touched her skin.

'No! He's...'

**I know you all are going to hate me. I already have braced myself for the flames. This is one of the only times I'm going to leave you with a cliff hanger. I know it took a really long time for me to update, but I was in a slump. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do. I didn't intend for Koga to jump right into this, but I was on a roll and it kind of plays into my story. So anyway, here was chapter 7. I have been so busy with school, I just hope it doesn't take me this long again to update. So please review and tell me what you think. Maybe even send in an idea or two to help me along. Anyway, thanks for waiting so patiently. Love you all. Ja ne.**


	8. Important Authors Note

**Okay, I'm really sorry everyone, but I won't be able to update any more chapters for a little while longer. My computer crashed so I lost everything, not just my next chapter. I lost all my music, pictures, stories, and other stuff. I cried for about 15 minutes over it in frustration T-T. God it sucked. But I will try and remember what I had typed before it crashed. So I'm trying hard for you guys. I'm really really really sorry. I hope that you can all have a litttle more patients. And it sucks cause I left you with a cliff hanger. I got an idea. But you all have to vote. I could do one of two things**

**1. I could give you a little taste of what happened by writing what happens with Kagome and Koga.**

**OR**

**You could wait for the entire chapter which should be updated hopefully soon.**

**So it's up to you guys. Let me kno what you want.**

**Till then, LOVE YOU. And I'm really really sorry.**


	9. Protection of Friends

**Hey Everyone. Sorry that it took me SO long to get this chapter up. I was kind of in a depressed slump when my computer crashed. But now I'm better and ready to write again. So without any further adu, here is chapter...well 8 but it'll say 9. I hate it when it does that. Oops, sorry, NOW without any adu here is chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, unfortunately. But I can proudly say I do own the Reiko you all know and love. She's me, sweet, caring, and she totally kicks ass!**

**Chapter 8 (er...9)**

**Protection of Friends**

**Last time...**

"Koga let go. You're hurting my arm." She said timidly. He opened the door and dragged her outside. Inuyasha ran after them and down the stairs to try and sniff them out. Kagome's scent led to the door, not the dance floor.

"Koga! Let go! What's with you!" She yelled, finally able to yank her hand away. He turned to her and she could have sworn that flames were in his eyes.

"I don't get it! You act as if you like me at school but then you go on a cruise and find yourself a stupid half-breed! What does he have that I couldn't give you?" He yelled at her. Kagome glared at him, tears in her eyes.

"I do like you Koga! As a friend! I never liked you as a boyfriend! And how dare you call Inuyasha a stupid half-breed!"

"He is Kagome! He's worthless! A dirty product of a stupid demons choice in a mate! I don't see how you can stand to be around such a mistake!" Koga yelled at her. Without warning a slap rang throughout the still night air. Kagome had smacked Koga across the face so hard he was knocked back a few steps. Her anger was so thick you could physically see it eminating around her. Koga stared at her in disbelief.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT KOGA! THIS IS WHY YOU AND I NEVER GOT TOGETHER! YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT INUYASHA HAS THAT YOU DON'T! HE HAS A HEART! HE DOESN'T CARE WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH! HE STAYS IN THE HERE AND NOW AND DOESN'T GIVE A RATS ASS IF YOU'RE DEMON OR HUMAN! YOU KOGA HAVE NO SUCH THING! YOU GO AROUND, FLOUNTING YOUR POWER AS HEAD OF YOUR FAMILY AND AS A FULL FLEDGED WOLF DEMON NEEDLESSLY! YOU BULLY PEOPLE, AND PICK ON DEMONS WEAKER THAN YOU AND THAT'S DISGRACEFUL! I WOULD NEVER DATE YOU EVEN IF YOU PAID ME TO!" She screamed at him. He stared at her with a glare and as she turned to go he grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the ground, pinning her there. Her eyes widened in fear as he growled threateningly.

"How dare you yell at me. I loved you, I would do anything for you, and you choose a filthy mutt over something greater! I'll make you mine, even if you refuse." He lowered his head to her throat, intending to mark her. Kagome screamed in fear as Koga's teeth just barely touched her skin.

'No! He's...'

**Now...**

Koga scraped his teeth against the vulnerable flesh of Kagome's neck. He chuckled at the thought of what he was about to do to her. Kagome cringed. He was really going to do it. He was really going to mark her! She wasn't all knowing of demon law, but she did know that what her grandmother, Kaede told her was true about marking. If he did mark her, no other demon, or half-demon could get near her. She would never be able to see Inuyasha again! She would never be able to talk to him, or feel his warm embrace, or his soft lips against her again!

"You're mine." He growled and brought his head down, his fangs exposed. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel his teeth sinking into her, but it never came. She heard growling, enraged growls all around her. She opened her eyes to have Koga 5 feet away from her and a red eyed, dangerous hanyou above her, his face hidden in his bangs and his knuckles cracking. She heard more footsteps rushing out of the door and she saw that it was her friends. She tried to sit up but Inuyasha growled in warning, don't get up. Kagome felt scared at first, but then with new courage she stood up. Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Reiko all ran over to them but Sesshomaru, upon smelling the danger eminating off his half brother, held out his hand to stop everyone. Reiko glared at him and turned her full body towards him.

"What's the big idea?! Kagome looks hurt!" Reiko yelled at him. Sesshomaru looked from Inuyasha, to the thrown Koga and then a cold stare attached itself to his face. He then cast that look on Reiko, surprising her.

"It's not safe. If you want to get yourself killed, do it when I'm not around." He told her in a dark voice. Even though his voice was threatening, the statement was sweet. She sighed and nodded.

Kagome then turned to Inuyasha, and he looked up at her, his crimson red eyes and teal pupils staring back at her chocolate brown ones. She gave him a look of determination and courage and he growled, baring his teeth at her. This was not ment to scare her, but to make her back down. Koga had threatened to take her away from him, which caused him to transform. Koga looked over at the scene and a chill ran down his spine at the look and smell of Inuyasha. He tried to get up without attracting any of Inuyasha's attention but failed miserably. Inuyasha's eyes darted to the wolf's rough movements and made to go after him but Kagome stood in the way, gaining a surprised look from everyone. She said no words, no explaination of any kind as to why she was trying to keep Inuyasha from killing Koga. She knew and that's all that mattered. Sesshomaru should know why, she thought, for he should have known since he discovered Inuyasha could transform into a full fledged demon. If she allowed him to kill. If his sharpened claws were allowed to take a life of any kind, his bloodlust would never be saited and everyone would be doomed. She started to make cautious movements towards him, her arms stretched out to touch him. He growled and stepped back, readying his claws and Sango gasped in fear.

"Inuyasha..." She breathed his name as she grew ever closer. Koga watched, in fear and in anger. He could not let a human woman save him. He would be the laughing stock of the demon world. This had gone on long enough and he could sense Kagome's life was in danger. Without even a sane thought he moved to run for Kagome, but Sesshomaru, with lightning fast speed, grabbed Koga by the arms and put him in a strangle hold while twisting Koga's arm to behind him.

"I don't think that would be smart of you, wolf." He breathed threateningly. Koga growled but didn't thrash as Inuyasha was glaring at him. A glare that marked him as his next target if Kagome were to fail to bring him back.

Kagome was now mear inches from him, her fingertips reached out and touched his cheeks. The growling ceased but he did not change back. Kagome looked at him now with worry and sadness, but still she wasn't afraid. This was what got him the most. She was not afraid of him at all, on the contrary, she was **worried** about him. How could she be worried about him? She was the one in danger yet she was worried about his well being instead of her own.

"Inuyasha, it's okay. You got here just in time, there is nothing to be afraid of anymore." She tilted her head to the left so he could get a good look at the right side of her neck. It was a little red, but there were no teeth marks. "See, no mark. So please Inuyasha, please calm down." She said and wrapped her arms around his waist, barrying her face into his clothed chest. He looked down at her, his face softer now, but the uneasiness and anxiousness to kill Koga still remained. When he tried to push her away to get to Koga, now seeing that he was making, feeble thought they were, attempts to flee, she wouldn't let go. His nails dug into her skin which caused her to cringe she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. The smell knocked him off his bloodlust path and caused him to look down at her in shock. He now felt that his claws were digging painfully into her arms and he removed them immediately. His eyes flased from gold to red several times, but his demon just wouldn't let it go.

"Inuyasha." She spoke his name in a soft whisper and she leaned up and kissed him gently. Sango's face went pink at this and Koga's blood boiled to the surface and he started thrashing again. Inuyasha's eyes fully turned their golden color again and he leaned into her kiss, accepting it as a half-demon, the way she wanted it to be.

Reiko had been waiting patiently for Inuyasha to turn half-demon again before she did what she wanted to do. Finally it was time. She stormed over to Koga, Sango and Miroku's eyes following her all the way there and then fixed on her extremely scary glare. Sesshomaru even backed off, letting Koga stand there, staring at her in confusion and anger. He, of course, had no idea what Reiko was like or what she was about to do. The other's did though, and that's why they all backed about 20 feet away from her. She was the embodiment of the bringer of pain and torment now and Koga had not a clue.

"Get out of my way you stupid human!" He yelled at her. This brought Kagome and Inuyasha's attention away from eachother. Upon seeing Reiko smirk at him Kagome pushed Inuyasha as far away from Reiko as she could. He being obviously confused, questioned her.

"What are you doing?" He asked sarcastically.

"Trust me, you don't want to be anywhere near her now."

"A stupid human am I? Koga, I don't think I ever got to warn you when we were in school. But I guess that that's passed it's limit now. YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" She screamed and slammed her fist into Koga's stomach. His eyes bulged in their sockets as he doubled over in pain. He managed to stay on his feet. Yet no one knew how. She then took a hold of his shoulders and brought her knee up into the same spot and then threw another thuderous punch into his jaw.

"KAGOME TOLD US TO BE NICE TO YOU EVEN THOUGH SANGO AND I KNEW YOU NEVER DESERVED IT!" She hit him again, sending him about three feet away from her. She slowly made her way towards him. Sesshomaru made to stop her but Sango threw him a warning glance to not even think about it.

"It's best just to let her get it out of her system." Sango said and sat down to enjoy the show.

"YOU TRIED TO MARK MY FRIEND YOU STUPID WOLF! SHE MIGHT NEVER HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SEE THE PEOPLE SHE TRUELY LOVED! THAT'S UNACCEPTABLE!" She picked him up by his arm and flung him down on the ground on her left side. He let out a gasp for air but was never given one since she immediately kicked him in the stomach again.

" I WARNED EVERYONE! I WARN EVERYONE NOW! IF YOU EVER TRY AND HURT ANY OF MY FRIENDS! I'LL KILL YOU AND USE YOUR GUTS AS DECORATIONS FOR YOUR GRAVES!" She threatened, screaming at the top of her lungs her threat and kicked the poor man in the one place it hurt the most. Koga coughed up blood after that one kick. She was about to kick him again when Sesshomaru intervined. He picked her up by her shirt and pulled her, kicking and screaming away from Koga, who was now too hurt to stand up. Kagome made to go to him to see if he was going to live, but Inuyasha's arms prevented her from going anywhere.

"Inuyasha, I have to see if he's alright." She said urgently.

"I almost lost you to him Kagome." He said in a low emotionless whisper. She looked back at him with nervousness in her eyes.

"But..."

"I almost didn't make it. If I was just a split second too late, you would have truely been his and I..." She turned around in his arms, to find his eyes hidden by his bangs. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. His eyes were glazed in so many mixed emotions. She sighed and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"Inuyasha, stop beating yourself up. I'm fine, and I knew you would come and save me. I can't deny that for a split second, I thought that I would never be able to see you again and that was what scared me most. But you made it and you saved me like you've done all my life. I love you Inuyasha, and that's never going to change. No matter who tries to get in our way, that's not going to waver okay." She said softly and kissed him. He pulled her closer to him, but when someone cleared their throat (cough cough Sango cough cough) They jumped away and looked at their friends who were waiting for them to come along. Kagome smiled at them and then took Inuyasha's hand. Sesshomaru still had a flailing Reiko under his arm. She was screaming something about arrogant demons and that she wasn't finished with Koga yet. Kagome giggled and looked up at the sky and she giggled at the thought of what else could happen in her life.

The next day was when they all decided to go to the white sandy beach that was featured in the second Pirates of the Caribbean movie where the three way fight took place. Kagome was wearing her new swim suit that Inuyasha bought for her while in the market. It was a cerulean blue bikini with tropical palm trees and waves on it. Kagome gasped at the beauty of the beach and it seemed almost deserted since the tide was out. It was a vast beach filled with lots and lots of white beautiful sand. Kagome set down her stuff and ran towards the edge of the water and squealed as it splashed against her bare legs.

"OH! It's cold!" She cried. Rin and Reiko smiled at Kagome and followed suit, leaving Sesshomaru holding all their stuff. He grumbled about stupid girls and their carefree nature but smiled as he saw Reiko splash Kagome and Rin, laughing and smiled so happily. Inuyasha looked up at him and smirked.

"Having fun thoughts are we fluffy?" Inuyasha asked teasingly. Sesshomaru sent him a threatening glare and dropped all his stuff on Inuyasha. He fell to the ground in a heap and cried out. Kagome and the girls looked up and then laughed as Inuyasha yelled and shook his fist at Sesshomaru for dumping all their stuff on him.

Sango smacked Miroku for touching her bottom when she was distracted by Inuyasha and he smiled and sighed in bliss. He had won their bet for it was only made for that night alone. He was a thousand dollars richer and in bliss once again. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shook their heads and sighed.

"Stupid lecher."

They played chicken in the water, and built extravagant castles in the sand, and even barried a sleeping Sesshomaru, which once they were done, he promptly jumped up and started chasing Reiko around the beach, for she was the one who built a mound on his stomach and placed a shell on it, claiming it in the name of Sir Flanahama.

"You should have claimed it in the name of Sir Flu---"

"Finish that sentence little brother and I'll make this beach your grave." Sesshomaru warned in a low growl.

Reiko looked over at Inuyasha and smiled with a curious air about her.

Later that day, when everyone except Rin was worn out, Inuyasha started a fire, for they all planned on spending their last night at the beach, away from civilization. They had to move back a lot when the tide came in but there was still enough beach to sit on and enjoy. The sand was still warm from the sun's rays and it produced some warmth for the gang.

Inuyasha sighed as he sat by the fire, looking out at the sunset. Kagome was asleep on the towel next to Sango and Miroku. Sesshomaru was chasing Rin, trying to get her before she got lost in the sea of trees now surrounding them. Reiko looked over at him and walked up next to him.

"I don't see how you can live with that man and still stay sane." Reiko said, throwing a pointed glance at Sesshomaru who was yelling at Rin to stop running. Inuyasha chuckled and gave her a toothy smirk.

"Yeah well, I have a secret way of getting him to stop pestering me." He said with satisfaction. Reiko looked up at him in curiosity and faced him once more.

"Oh, and what's that?"

Inuyasha turned to her with an even wider grin and spoke four simple words. "I call him Fluffy."

**Well I hope you all liked it. I hope it was worth the wait. Cause I finally got my mojo back from all the reviews and emails I recieved. I was so happy that it gave me the push I needed to write the rest of this chapter. It was a little more serious than I had originally intended but I think it turned out magnificently! Well, I do have to go and start on Chapter 9 er...10, whichever cause yeah, anyway, till next time! Thank you all for waiting so very patiently! I LOVE YOU ALL! TTYL**


	10. Fluffy!

**Hey Everyone and welcome to a knew chapter of The Caribbean Cruise! In this chapter I'm fulfilling a request from one of my readers. You know who you are. Not you Josh, not yet. But soon. Maybe...I don't know I might have him come in somewhere towards the end. This chapter is going to be all about Sesshomaru and Reiko, sorry everyone Anyway, Here are a few names that I want to thank. If I missed you or you read but didn't review, this is just more insentive to review even if you aren't a registered member of Fanfiction.**

**ka1080**

**Kurinju-sama: To answer your question, no I haven't kept count and he's asked her out a lot more times in this story than in the show...I think. I dont know maybe not. But I do know that he's at least asked her 17 times. Anyway I love you! -**

**inu'sgirl770**

**kathleen: Thank you so much Kathleen. I love it when I have long time readers! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy o **

**boomerboom **

**inuyashakagomelover206**

**bluefoxfaerie **

**alley mills: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you keep reading.**

**tamaters**

**Tuki the Monopoly Giant**

**Tensaiga: I love you Mahum!**

**darkangel loves sessie's darkness: Hurray! New Reviewer! Well here's your shout out! **

**sango mumbo bum**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but apparently I'm married to him. I do however own Reiko who totally kicked Koga's ass in the last chapter! He totally had it coming, mumble Trying to mark Kagome like that what a bastard mumble mumble Anyway, on with the fic.**

**Chapter 9...er 10**

**Fluffy?!**

Ever since the beach Reiko had been thinking about what Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru was always so confident but whenever Inuyasha calls him fluffy, he would lose his cool and chase him. Reiko smirked as mental images flooded into her mind about Sesshomaru chasing her. (Yikes! Reiko!) Right at this moment they were all just relaxing. They were back on the boat and headed for their next stop which would take them another 4 days. Of course they were skipping a couple islands. They were due back in Japan in 6 weeks. To tell the truth Reiko didn't want to go back, but seeing as it was only the 2nd week she wasn't going to be too concerned about it. She lay in the living room of the boys cabin, her legs bent at different angles and her hair splayed around her body. Rin was sitting next to her, coloring in a coloring book that Sesshomaru had bought for her when they were in Dominica. She half wished she could go have stayed a little longer, but then again, with Koga still out there it was probably best that they left when they did. She grinned at the memory of the ass whooping she gave that stupid wolf. I mean, he called Inuyasha a stupid half-breed! Kagome had told them all the conversation between them before. Partly because she wanted to and partly because Inuyasha wouldn't let her go to the beach until she told them. Did Koga know that if he had mated with Kagome his pups would have been half-breeds as well? Would he have called them worthless? Or shunned them because of it? God how stupid can one demon be? Then again, they were all dense.

"Reiko..." Rin's voice rang through Reiko's head, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. She leaned her head to the right to look up into Rin's face and she smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Rin, what were you saying?" Reiko asked kindly. Rin lifted up the picture of Lilo and Stitch she had been coloring and and smiled.

"What do you think Reiko? Did I get the colors right?" She asked anxiously. Reiko smiled and nodded. Then she heard a door open and shut, but she didn't get up, for she heard footsteps walking towards them. The next thing she knew Sesshomaru was standing over her with baggy blue jeans on and no shirt! If she wasn't laying down at the moment her mouth would have dropped and hit the floor. Her eyes grew wide and she rolled over, her long hair cascading over her shoulders in sheets as she sat up and looked up at the god before her. Rin glanced over at her and grinned. She had seen Sesshomaru like this a few times before, but she always liked seeing the reaction of the girls he brought home. Even though Sesshomaru wasn't a real playboy and he never slept with any of the women to her knowledge, he always seemed to have some woman hanging onto him. None of them were suitible for him or her in Rin's opinion. She had fun scaring them off or being unusually sweet to the ones who were almost too gothic to even question. Reiko was different though. To Rin, she would be the best person to be her mommy. So her game plans changed from today on, to get Sesshomaru to accept her as her new mommy. This was going to be fun. Sesshomaru cast his eyes towards Rin, but couldn't help but smirk at Reiko's reaction to his bare chest. Of course she had seen him like this before when they were at the pool, but my god, he looked down right sexy in those loose fitting jeans and no shirt. His beautifully sculpted chest was lightly tanned and toned to perfection. She felt the urge to just tackle him rise up in her but knowing Rin was there kept that feeling at bay.

"Rin. What did you do with all my clothes?" He asked in a monotonous voice. Rin hide her grin and quickly put on a straight face.

"Uncle Inuyasha was going to do the laundry with Kagome so I gave him your shirts and stuff to wash." Rin said innocently. Little to either of their knowledge, this was all part of Rin's devious plan to get them closer together.

Sesshomaru glared at her. What had gotten into her all of the sudden. He took a quick glance at Reiko, who was blushing now. Him not having a shirt on was almost too much for her to handle. He looked delicious to her. She turned her gaze away from him and didn't dare look back up at him. Rin looked between the two, catching their longing gazes and smirked.

"I'm going to go find Ms. Sango and play with her." Rin said and ran out the door before either of them could say a word. Reiko and Sesshomaru both looked after her. Reiko pleading her not to leave and Sesshomaru glaring at her, wondering what she was up to. Reiko sweat dropped as the door shut and she slumped down in defeat. She glanced up at Sesshomaru and her breath caught in her throat as his gaze was directed towards her and it was...a feeling she had never seen on his face before. He looked...kind. His eyes softened and were...different. She had to look away from him cause her heart was beating so fast right now that she almost couldn't breath. Slowly, two arms wrapped around her from behind. She jumped in surprise at this action and was curious why Sesshomaru was doing such a thing. (Yes, he has both arms in this fic.) His breath trailed up her neck, causing her to shiver and her heart to beat faster.

"S-Sesshomaru?" She questioned. He kissed the vulnerable spot on her neck where a demon marks its mate and she shivered again.

"Reiko...you're crazy." He spoke softly. Reiko's eyes narrowed, expecting him to say something sweet but he didn't.

"Excuse me?" She asked, her voice rising in anger. He smirked against her soft skin and placed a kiss on her shoulder just below the first one.

"You have a crazy temper, and your attitude is nothing short of spastic, and you can no doubt kick ass, as you demonstrated with Koga." He said softly. This calmed Reiko's temper and she listened more intently. There was a but in that sentence that he didn't say.

"And it might make anyone crazy. But...It only makes you more appealing to me. It makes me want you even more. Reiko...what if I told you that I loved you?" He breathed against her skin. This earned him a gasp. Reiko blinked a few times in surprise and confusion. She was speechless for a long while. Did he just say...that he loved her?

"Ha ha, oh I get, your teasing me again aren't you? Well ha ha the jokes on you." She said. At this he lifted his head and turned her around to face him. His eyes were serious, there was no trace of joking in his eyes and her eyes widened, her mouth parted slightly and became dry.

"You're not joking are you?" His eyes narrowed slightly to their usual look of no emotion and he shook his head. Her breath caught in her throat, not sure what to say, or sure if she could speak.

"I love you Reiko. There is no joke in the way I feel about you. And the fact that you thought I was joking concerns me." Reiko looked away from him. What has gotten into him? He kept his gaze locked onto her, expecting an answer.

"Will you quit giving me the evil eye already! God you are so serious sometimes it's scarry Fluffy." She said with a straight face. His eyes widened and then narrowed.

"What did you just call me?" He asked in a threatening voice. Reiko smirked, he had heard that one word and his whole demenior changed. She stood up and backed away from him. She wasn't sure what he was going to do but she was going to be ready for a chase. He stood up and took a step towards her.

"I called you fluffy. I think it's a cute nickname don't you? Of course I heard it from Inuyasha. I just wish I had come up with it sooner. It fits you know, cause your tail is so damn cute and fluffy."

"You'll regret calling me such a nickname." He said in a dangerous tone of voice. Reiko smirked and stepped to the other side of the couch.

"Oh, what's the puppy going to do now? Are you going to bite me?" She asked in a baby talk voice. His eyes narrowed and he lunged for her, but came up short as his stomach caught couch. Reiko jumped away, squealing in fear and laughter. He growled and jumped over the couch as she ran for the door. Just as she reached the knob to get out and opened in slightly Sesshomaru's hands slammed it shut and locked it. Reiko screeched and turned to face the fuming Sesshomaru.

"Uh...I better um..." Reiko slipped beneath his arms and broke into a full out run for his room. With uncanny speed he beat her to his door and stood between her and the room.

"You're not getting away from this one." He growled in anger.

"Oh really? You don't scare me Fluffy! And there is nothing you can do to change my mind!" She yelled at him in determination. He glided behind her and slammed his hands on either side of her head. She turned around, jumpping in shock. He pressed her against the back of the door and smirked at the flash of curious fear in her eyes.

"I don't scare you huh? How is it that everyone that works for me is frightened but yet I can not get you to look at me in fear?"

"Cause I know that you wouldn't hurt me. Cause I know that under that emotionless look in your face there is just a big puppy just waiting to come out and play." Reiko teased him, a wide grin on her face. Sesshomaru leaned closer to her, his lips just barely an inch away from hers.

"A big puppy am I?" He asked against her lips, causing her to shiver in anticipation.

"Yeah...Fluffy." She breathed seductively against his lips. Within seconds he crushed his lips to hers, capturing her breath in his mouth as his tongue did battle with hers. (Again, rated T everyone, so don't freak out on me.)

"I knew you couldn't resist me." She teased him. He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her body to his as he kissed her passionately again. She moaned into his kiss and he smirked. (Man this is getting hot)

"Say it. I know you feel it too so say it." He breathed against her lips.

"Never." She whispered and he kissed her again in slow torture.

"Say it." He whispered as he moved kisses down her neck.

"Why?"

"Cause I demand it." He breathed with a smirk.

"Well you'll just have to get used to not getting your way with me. Cause I won't comply like your other lackies." She breathed as he kissed that vulnerable spot on her neck.

"I need to hear you say it."

"Fine. I admit it." He stopped kissing her and looked into her glazed over eyes.

"Admit what?" He persisted with a grin.

"I'm in love with you Sesshomaru." She said. Then she fake pouted, sticking her lip out.

"Now that's better." He said and kissed her again. She leaned into him and he smiled against her lips.

"Rin should be back any minute I imagine." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.Reiko shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think so. I think she planned this little alone time for us. Why not use it?" Reiko said with a grin.

"Not this time Reiko. But I'm sure there will be plenty of other times."

"Aww, you're no fun, Fluffy." She said and giggled at his scowl.

"Do not call me that." He warned.

"It pleases me to call you that right now, so I'm going to call you Fluffy."

"I bet I could think of other things that would please you just as much."

"SESSHOMARU!" She screamed and he chuckled, letting her go and walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going Fluffy? I'm not done with you yet!" She yelled at him.

He scowled at her again and pointed towards the laundry room.

"I'm going to go get a shirt before you go crazy again." He teased and she huffed in aggrivation.

"I go crazy?! You were the one who kissed me!" She screamed as he left her red faced and pretend angry.

**Okay, I'm finished with this chapter. I'm not sure if I was too bad or not with the fluff. If I was I'm sorry, I'll tone it down. But I think it was funny, kind of. Anyway, the next chapter won't be posted for a little while longer, I'm going to my cousin's today and I'm going to be spending the night tonight. So I'll talk to you all later and hopefully post another chapter by Friday of next week. Though really I think I'm just jinxing myself when I do that, but I'll try. Till next time. Ja ne! **


	11. Time alone

**Hey everyone. It's time for another chapter of The Caribbean Cruise! I hope you all liked it and I know you want more Inu Kag steaminess. By the way, in later chapters one of them will be posted as a new story, well, 3 actually. I'm going to write a lemon for all you guys who want to see the gang...well... you know. So obviously I have to rate those chapters M. But yes, there will be three and it will be with the pairings everyone loves. Just a little note so that all of you look out for them. And so, I commence with the acknowledgement of my reviewers. This round of people are...**

**Punk Rock Miko2: Welcome -**

**bushes283: Don't worry, they'll have their steamy moment either in this chapter or the next. ;)**

**Night-Is-My-Only-Friend: I love new reviewers. **

**Kurinju-sama: Don't worry Kurinju-kun, you'll have your hentai chapter soon. :p**

**Tensaiga: It would remind you of you and your BF. (Silly horny teenagers)lol**

**Tuki the Monopoly Giant: Trust me Tuki, if I could, I'd of had her jump him and well...you know. (Grins pervertedly)**

**(Yes people I have a hentai side. It's not a crime but it is shocking I know. ;) )**

**bluefoxfaerie: Thanks for your support bluefox. I am glad that you would enjoy more fluff. The next one up is Inu and Kag.**

**Alexa: Thanks Alexa. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**ka1080: My faithful and loyal reader. Always there to bring my spirits high. I hope you like this chapter -**

**thepoweroflove: I will if you keep reviewing ;)**

**cutestklutz: Doesn't it. Fluffy just suits him. You know with the big tail and the transformation into a dog, and his fuzziness, it just works. Tee hee -**

**Thanks for all your reviews. And remember, I put everyone who reviews on this list so it just gives you more insentive to do so. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Reiko, her kick ass attitude, and her fun loving way of tormenting Sesshy by calling him Fluffy. -. Oh, and I also (somewhat) Own Josh. He is my totally cool skitzo guy. I love him! Anyway on with the fic!**

**Chapter 10**

**Alone time at last**

Kagome sighed as she sat on her bed in her beach themed room. Reiko had come back to their cabin at around 8 looking chipper and cheerful. She could only guess it was because of Sesshomaru. They had been getting a little alone time themselves. Even Sango and Miroku manage to get along when they're alone. For Kagome and Inuyasha however, there was never a moment where it is just them. Of course, it's a cruise and they're not alone, but everyone is always in both the cabins or out on the deck. A minute of thought about this and Kagome growled in frustration.

"Why can't we just be alone!" She yelled to no one in particular. Suddenly her door opened and Sango appeared in the doorway.

"You okay Kagome?" She asked in concern. Kagome nodded and shoved her face in the pillow. Sango raised her eyebrow at Kagome and walked in and sat down.

"What's up Kagome?" Kagome sighed into the fluffiness of the down pillow and then looked up at her best friend.

"I just wish that Inuyasha and I could have just a little time where there isn't anyone around. He's always so shy when we're around everyone. He won't even hold my hand or talk to me normally anymore." Kagome stated validly. Sango sighed. She had noticed this too. Her and Inuyasha needed some time to themselves. Her and Miroku hadn't plotted anything lately. Maybe they should start. Sango quickly started formulating a plan. She smiled as she sat up and walked towards the door. She then turned to Kagome and smiled.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll figure out something." Sango assured her. Kagome smiled softly at her and nodded.

"Thanks Sango."

Sango ran down the hall to the boy's cabin and knocked three times. A voice that sounded like Miroku's called for her to come in and she obliged quickly. Miroku smiled enthusiastically at her and put down the soda he was drinking.

"Sango, what a surprise. I must say I didn't expect you to come to me, but I'm not going to complain..." He walked towards her as she walked towards him but she passed his open arms and went straight for the fridge to grab a coke.

"Drop the act Miroku, it's not working. We need to get Kagome and Inuyasha some alone time." Sango said, taking a sip of her soda. Miroku sighed. 'It's not an act.' He pouted mentally and then turned with a cheerful smile.

"I whole heartedly agree with you my dear Sango. Inuyasha and dear Kagome need a lot of alone time. I feel bad for Inu. He's always telling me that he wants to be with her, but whenever he gets the chance to tell her someone always interupts." Miroku said grudgingly. Sango raised an eyebrow at him.

"Miroku, that person is usually you." She said in an accusing tone. Miroku sweat dropped and quickly shook out of it.

"That's not the point. The point is, is that we need to get them alone. It's the only way Inuyasha will ever be able to talk to her." Miroku said happily.

They quickly started to formulate a plan. Operation Alone Time. Sango and Miroku even brouht Reiko and Sesshomaru in on this one. It was necessary for everyone to help. Kagome and Inuyasha would have their day alone. Or Sango would die trying.

The next day, Kagome awoke to no sound. It was quiet. Everything around her seemed to be calm and not a thing was disturbed. She thought maybe she had woken up too early but the sun streamed through her porthole window. She sat up to find her door open and the contents of the cabin completely empty. She sighed and flopped back down on her pillow. This was going to be a weird day, she just knew it. Suddenly she could hear voices from outside the door to the cabin. Two people, two boys, and one was undeniably Inuyasha. She sat up, in her low cut spaghetti strapped top and short pajama shorts and ran around her room, trying to get to her door before the hanyou opened the other, but it was too late. She saw the door fling open and Miroku push Inuyasha into the room. So there Kagome stood, with a floor flattened Inuyasha, in her pajamas, sleep ridden eyes, and no means of escape. Inuyasha growled and jumpped up, fully prepared to turn around and yell at Miroku for pushing him, when he noticed that there was no Miroku. No one but Kagome was in the room. Miroku had said it was time for him to be a man and stop being so shy, and that's what their argument was about, but there was no way he was shy right now. A little awkward perhaps, but he wasn't shy. He was the furthest thing from it. Kagome looked at him nervously and he looked back at her. He was in his pajamas too. Well really, pajama pants. Miroku had dragged him out of bed at this time of 8 o'clock and pulled him towards Kagome's room. Then he was thrown in here, with no shirt on, which made him a little self conscious, with Kagome, standing there blushing in her short shorts and low cut top. She looked absolutely adorible standing there. She looked so innocent and timid, like a deer, standing there with her fingers to her lips in slight shock and worry.

"A-Are you alright Inuyasha?" She asked, moving towards him to see if he had any injuries. He nodded hesitantly and looked away from her. Damnit why was he so nervous? He looked back up at Kagome out of the corner of his eye and her brown eyes seemed to glitter at him.

Kagome was amazed at the toned chest Inuyasha was displaying. His defined abs and pecks were enough to make any girl's mouth water at the sight of them. She backed away towards her room to change but Inuyasha reached for her hand before she could take two steps.

"Kagome I..." He blushed and looked away from her. She gave him a curious look and then walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her hands on his shoulder blades. His eyes jumped and then looked down at her in surprise.

"Inuyasha, why haven't you talked to me lately? Why are you being so shy all of a sudden. You used to not care what people thought of you with me, now you hardly even say a word." Kagome sounded hurt and this killed him. He flattened his ears to his head and sighed.

"I...I haven't..." Inuyasha tried to deny his behavior but Kagome shook her head.

"Yes you have Inuyasha. You may not mean to, but you've been avoiding me since Dominica." She whispered to him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body close to his. He breathed in her sweet scent of vanilla and honeysuckle and saivored the smell. It was intoxicating. Something he could get lost in and never return from. But he wouldn't want to either. He loved the smell of her. His demon purred at the scent, urging him to continue to breath in that wonderful smell. He brushed his lips against her shoulder and she shivered at the action.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He whispered to her and gently kissed her soft skin. She smiled and tightened her grip as he trailed soft, gentle kisses across her shoulder and up the slope of her neck, causing her to suck in a breath when he hit a sensitive area at the curved joint of her neck and shoulder. He grinned against her smooth skin and kissed that certain spot again, this time, stroking it with his tongue to taste the creamy flavor of her skin. It tasted the same as she smelled. It was delicious and he wanted more. He trailed more kisses like that up her neck and earned himself a soft moan.

"Do you enjoy that Kagome?" He asked with interest as his molten golden orbs captured her brown ones. She gave him a dazed look and tried to answer him, but her voice cracked. She couldn't speak, that was a good sign for him.

"That much huh?" She gave him one of his famous scowls and he smiled broadly.

"I'm rubbing off on you." He stated. She smiled and nodded gently.

"So, now that we have the alone time we, as Miroku put it, " so desperately need", what do you want to do with it?" He asked. giving her a perverted look that no doubt he had picked up from years of being with Miroku. Kagome hit him lightly for thinking such thoughts. Though he gave her an innocent hurt look she knew better.

"Don't give me that look. I know what you were thinking." Kagome teased him. Inuyasha waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Kagome giggled, shaking her head and playing coy. He leaned down, intending to kiss her but she pushed away from him and gave him an innocent, pure look that made him smile softly at her.

"So you're going to make me work for a kiss aren't you?" She nodded and a grin spread across her face. Inuyasha bent down and she knew what was coming. Realization dawned on her face when he sprang up in air. She jumped out of the way just as he landed in the spot she had just been and she ran to the other side of the couch. (Yes I realize that they do a lot of chasing. But being chased is fun. I should know. This has happened to me before with my BF.) Kagome laughed and lightly touched the edge of the couch, her heart pumping and her adrenaline going at a hundred miles and hour. Inuyasha's ears swiveled towards her direction. Her heartbeat pounded in his sensitive ears and he smirked.

"It's no use running Kagome. I'll catch you eventually." He teases as he picked up to a speed that could match Sesshomaru's on land and was behind her. She jumped, turned, slipped on the rug, and grabbed a hold of him. They fell to the ground, Kagome landing with her legs slightly spread, her hair splayed around her, her arms clutching to Inuyasha's arms. Her eyes closed as she hit the ground and felt Inuyasha on top of her. The wind was nearly knocked out of her from the force of his weight collapsing on her. She took a few deep breathes as Inuyasha lifted himself slightly so to take most of his weight off of her.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern. Kagome opened her eyes to be met with golden ones studying her face worriedly. She blushed and nodded. She could feel his lower half still on her, his legs spread over hers. She gulped and turned an even darker shade of red and let out a small intake of breath. Inuyasha had not yet noticed the suggestive position they were in, but she was embarrassed enough for the both of them. Inuyasha noticed her blush and then looked down at the position they were in and a deep crimson blush spread across his face. Kagome knew that he should get off. She knew that one thought was going through his mind at this moment, well maybe two. But she also had those thoughts in her head. Inuyasha made to get off of her but she stopped him. She didn't know why, but she didn't want him to. He looked down at her beautful face and the urge to hiss her gripped him in a flash. He lowered his head down and softly captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Heat pooled to the lower region of his body. He slowly let the rest of his body down on her so as to not crush her again and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her fragile body closer to his to deepen the kiss. His tongue stroked her bottom lip, pleading for entrance to taste the sweetness of her mouth. She happily allowed him entrance and he slid his tongue in to stroke her own. She tasted just like she smelled. He tasted vanilla and it was addicting. His hand moved down her arm and up the side of her body, feeling the curve of her body. She smiled into his kiss and giggled as he stroked a long nail down her arm, tickling her skin. He smiled.

"So are you happy that we got some alone time now?" He asked her. Kagome smiled at him and nodded, kissing him again. This was something she had only dreamed of. She never thought she would be here with Inuyasha, touching him and feeling his lips against hers. It brought tears to her eyes to have this feeling. Like her soul was complete. She knew when she saw him the first time, they were going to be best friends. She knew that they would always be with eachother in some way, whether it be friends, or more. A secret part of her always hoped that he would be more than just her friend. She had loved him as a dear friend at a young age, but she had fallen in love with him when she saw him the second time. She understood that now. It was why her heart sang the way it did when she saw him on the boat the first day. It was why she was with him now, smiling like she was. Inuyasha's eyes grew concerned as she started to cry. His ears flattened to his head and he got up, thinking that he had done something wrong. He turned away from her and sat with his legs crossed. Kagome sat up and looked at with a confused stare.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. He was blushing and looked as if he were going to cry himself. Kagome smiled warmly at him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. His head shot up and he looked behind him to Kagome. Her tears dripped onto his back and a smile spread across her lips.

"I love you Inuyasha. The only reason I'm crying is because I'm so happy that you love me too. I'm crying because I'm so happy to have you here with me, and that we're more than just best friends." Kagome explained gently to him. He bent his head and a small grin graced his lips. His hand raised to cup hers and he brought it to his lips.

"I'm glad...I'm happy too...that you could love me." He said. This time it was Kagome's turn to look up at him in surprise.

"I never thought I'd be so lucky. You were the first...the first person to ever show me kindness. You were my first and only friend. I wasn't lying to you when I said that Kagome. No one...no one wanted to be friends with a half-breed. I was...called many things, much worse than half-breed. When you found me...I wasn't crying because I was lost. I knew exactly where I was. I was...I was crying because of something someone said to me. They...they called me nasty names, and I didn't even know what I did to them to make them call me such names. I ran away, cause no one wanted me there. But then you came along and...and changed everything. When you told me you didn't care what I was...that I was nice so we were friends. You trusted me...without even knowing me. It showed me something...it showed me that I didn't need to be ashamed of myself. You were my light Kagome. My hope, my dreams, my strength...my angel. The first person I could say was my friend, you were something that I attained all by myself, without my mother and father forcing you to play with me. You liked me for me, played with me because you wanted to, not because you had to. There was a feeling of courage I found that day. Something that I had never had before. Confidence in myself. I never wanted that to go away. You brought me the first real feeling of happiness that I ever felt in my life.When I moved, sure I had Miroku but...it just wasn't the same feeling. There was this empty place in my heart that only you could fill. I felt...alone. I was lost. I...I'm lost without you Kagome. I hate that feeling I get when I'm not with you. It...it scares me." Kagome stared in shock. He made a confession to her. A true, honest, confession ment for her only. She smiled and more tears came to her eyes. She moved to the front of him and smiled at him warmly. He looked up at her through his bangs, a look of shame in his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, placing her hand on his cheek. He leaned into her, bringing her closer to him and onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, hugging her tighlty to him as he kissed her back.

"You won't have to ever feel alone again. I'm never going to leave you Inuyasha." She told him, determination and promise in her voice. He nuzzled her neck, causing her to giggle.

"I want to be with you Kagome. I can't imagine my life without you anymore." He whispered against her skin. Kagome silently watched his every action, hanging onto his every word.

Outside Sango, Miroku, and Reiko had their ears pressed against the door, listening intently.

"I don't think this is a very good idea." Sesshomaru stated, being the only one not listening. All three of them shushed him harshly and listend again.

"Kagome...I have something very important to ask you." He said hesitantly. Kagome's eyebrows rose in curiosity. He looked up at her, mustering all his courage. The question had been on his mind ever since he realized that he loved her when he moved away. But it came into serious view when he almost lost her to Koga.

"I almost lost you when I moved away. I almost lost you to Koga. I don't ever want to go through that again. I don't ever want to get that close to losing you. Kagome...would you...I'd understand if you don't but I..."

Outside, Reiko was twisting her hands anxiously. Miroku was holding his breath, his mind screaming, "Just say it Inuyasha, come on, your so close." and Sango was praying to god that he just ask her.

Kagome listened intently, not sure what he was trying to say.

"I want...I would like you to...Kagome I...I want you to be my mate!" He said and blushed deeply, averting his gaze in embarrassment. Kagome gasped and her eyes widened. She looked at him stunned. Her heart skipped a beat and her mind screamed in excitement shouting yes! Yes! YES!

"I would like nothing more." Kagome breathed with a smile. Inuyasha's eyes jolted to her and smiled toothily at her.

"You mean it?" He asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe his ears. She really wanted him? Even thought he was a half-breed and she was...well...perfect. She gave him a pretend hurt look.

"Why wouldn't I? I love you Inuyasha, no matter what. I know exactly how you felt when you were away from me...cause I felt the same emptiness. I would love nothing more than to be with you." Kagome said exasperatedly. Inuyasha jumped up, holding her bridal style and twirling her around in a circle, and dropping her legs so he could embrace her.

"I love you Kagome." He said happily. She smiled into his hair and hugged him back.

"I love you too Inuyasha." He then looked at her.

"You know what I have to do right?" He asked softly. Kagome nodded, fully aware of the first step. She wasnt' sure about the second but that he would explain to her.

"Do you want to wait and do it some other time, I'll understand. Cause I have to mark you and then we...um...well, we'll get to that when it comes."

"You'll have to tell me the second step, cause I only know about marking." Kagome stated matter of factly. Inuyasha blushed at the thought of explaining to Kagome that they would have to...**mate**...in order to complete it but the marking part she seemed all ready for.

"Kagome...I'll understand if you're not ready..."

"Will you stop doing that. I'm ready, I trust you Inuyasha, I always have." She said winking at him. He smiled lovingly at her and nodded. Kagome brushed away the hair on her neck, exposing the enticing flesh of her bare neck. His demon roared in delight at the thought of tasting her sweet smelling blood. Inuyasha lowered his head to her neck and gently kissed the spot where he intended to mark her. His fangs lengthened as the image of what he was about to do entered his mind. This was the closest thing to the most intimate thing they could do other than THAT.

"This might hurt a bit." He said and finally bit down into her neck. She gasped at the pain that surged through her neck but it quickly disappeared as his tongue gently stroked the skin around the mark.

Outside Sesshomaru knew the moment of which Inuyasha marked her, for she let off a different aura the minute he did so. Her smell and aura wouldn't full change until he took her in bed but that would be for later if he knew his brother well. His eyes fell onto Reiko and the thought of marking her excited him. He hadn't thought about it a lot before, but now that Inuyasha had marked Kagome, it got him thinking.

"Reiko?" A voice rang out from the end of the hallway. Reiko jumped and looked up to see a slighlty tall man with light brown hair and a slightly well toned body, smiling at her.

**Okay everyone. Thus ends chapter 10. I hope you all enjoyed the fluff. I'm really tired right now. Anyway, so who is this mystery person who seems to know Reiko. Well it's a mystery to you but not to me. Find out in Chapter 11: My Skitzophrenic Friend. Please review, Ja ne! **


	12. Skitzophrenic Josh!

**Hey everyone. I'm so happy, I got so many reviews for this story and they've all been great. No flames whatsoever! Hurray, well I'll bet that you are all wondering who this mystery man is...well, one of you should know who he is. Anyway here are my daily dose of names to thank -**

**thepoweroflove: I'm glad you liked it!**

**ka1080: My faithful friendly reviewer. I LOVE YOU! **

**Kurinju-sama: I award you the title of BEST SPAZZING EVER FOR INU/KAG FLUFF. You were the one who went squee to me and that made me happy. So I give you this award. You should be proud. Considering the biggest spaz ever just awarded you a great honor. Anyway lol, have fun with this next one. It'll make you bust a gut...hopefully.**

**Punk Rock Miko2: My fun new reviewer since chapter 9. What can I say except...I'm glad you like it! o**

**Akari-san: I'm glad you asked that question. You'll find out in a moment -**

**Tensaiga: OMG I love you Mahum!**

**Alexa: Nope, that door is thick. Plus he's so caught up in Kagome's scent he's got no room in that one track mind to do two things at once. -**

**Tuki the Monopoly Giant: I would love to have her just jump him and she totally would too, cause she's me. And I would totally jump him, but some people would get mad and delete my fic. But it will be featured in the lemon I'm writing for them so look for it there -**

**kagomesdouble07: I never thought about that! You have a great sense of humor! **

**bluefoxfaerie: Thats okay, just say more in your next review -**

**Reason 2.0: Yes Sesshomaru is very smexy without a shirt on - I do it to torture Reiko. Evil grin**

**hirodragcat: You'll have to explain on what you want me to explain J. Cause I gots no idea what you're talking about **

**Smiley Gurl 87**

**Remember, you too can be acknowledged in my fic if you review. Even if you don't have an account you can still review. I'll put you up here and thank you personally (Well as personally as you get through the internet. -) Anyway, on with the fic!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do however own the two best OC's in the world, Reiko and the new mysterious guy. Reiko: my spaz, MG: Skitzo man! Woo hoo!**

**Chapter 11**

**Skitzophrenic Josh**

"Reiko!?" Called a man from the hall. Reiko jumped and turned to meet the gaze of a brown haired, slightly tall man standing at the edge of the hallway.

He smiled at her, now knowing it was her. Sesshomaru looked down at the man at the edge of the hall way with glaring eyes. How did he know her? He looked over at Reiko and realization dawned on her face.

"Oh my god! JOSH!" She screeched excitedly. Sango looked up in shock at the name and looked around for their friend. When she spotted him she too, screamed in tune with Reiko. Sesshomaru and Miroku both looked at eachother and then at the girls.

"Who is Josh?" They asked in unison. But their question was unheard for the two had already ran down the hall and glomped the stranger, laughing happily. He caught them with both arms, nearly falling back in surprise. He had not expected them to tackle him like they did.

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" Reiko asked excitedly when he set them down. He smiled and held up a finger.

"Well, I was in Dominica on vaca when I spotted you, Kagome, and Sango here and I thought, "Why not, I'll take the cruise with them." Besides, I was bored with Dominica anyway." Josh said happily. Reiko laughed and hugged him again. Sesshomaru glared at this action and stalked up slowly towards the girls and this strange man with his hands on **his** Reiko. Josh looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey." He said kindly. Sesshomaru glared at him and replied with a chilly " Hello." Reiko's smile faded to a nervous frown as she looked between the two of them.

"So, aren't you going to introduce me Reiko?" Josh asked teasingly. Reiko jumped and cheerfully smiled at him.

"OH! I'm sorry, Josh, this is Sesshomaru. Fluffy, this is my best friend since toddler years, Josh Hayate. Oh! And I'll have to introduce you to Hiro-san when he gets here." Reiko said the last part more to herself than to anyone else.

"Well you won't have to worry about that. Hiro won't be here for a little while yet. You know that." Josh said with a laugh. Reiko smiled and nodded then turned to Sango.

"We should get Kagome now. I think they've had enough alone time, plus I want to congratulate her." Reiko said excitedly. Josh gave the girl a curious look.

"Congratulate Kagome for what?" Josh asked. Reiko's eyes widened and a bright smile spread across her face.

"She finally got together with the Hanyou friend of her's she'd always talk about." Reiko said, now realizing that Josh obviously didn't know. His eyes widened and his smile broadened like Reiko's.

"That's awesome! I'll congratulate her too!" Josh said excitedly. Reiko smiled and ran with Sango back down the hall and she kicked the door open. Kagome jumped in shock and alarm. Inuyasha jumped in front of her to protect her, his hackles up and a growl escaping his lips. But upon noticing it was just the girls and a strange man they seemed to know, he relaxed a little and backed down. Upon seeing Josh however, Kagome squealed and ran to give him a hug. Inuyasha's mouth dropped to the floor at her action and then his temper rose dramatically.

"What the hell Kagome!" He shouted at her. She flinched and turned to him nervously.

"Oh! I'm sorry Inuyasha, this is Josh. A friend of ours from school." Kagome introduced. Josh gave a friendly wave and hello but got the same cold stare from Inuyasha as Sesshomaru had given him. Miroku had not been introduced, which made him slump as he walked in and feel left out.

"Oh! I'm sorry Miroku, this is Josh. Josh, this is our friend Miroku." Reiko introduced. Miroku smiled and nodded and Josh said hello. Reiko ran up to Kagome and hugged her.

"Congrats by the way Kag-chan!" Reiko exclaimed ecstatically. (Yagh, tongue twister) Kagome's eyes widened at Reiko's congrats and her hand thrust towards the mark from Inuyasha.

"How'd you know?" Sango smiled and pointed at the door, which was hanging slightly off it's hinges cause Reiko kicked it in. (That this was metal too, yikes. Remind me not to be on the recieving end of one of Reiko's kicks.)

Kagome blushed and turned her gaze to anywhere but at her two friends.

"Well then...I guess you already know them..." Kagome said with a blush. Reiko smirked and nodded. She, unlike Kagome, knew all about demon law. It was a favorite subject of hers since she was little. She grinned for she knew exactly what Kagome and Inuyasha would have to do to complete their demon marraige. Reiko glanced back at Sesshomaru and smirked at him. He raised an eyebrow at her look and she giggled and turned back to Kagome.

"So anyway, Josh, what room are you staying in? Maybe we can all come over and have a party, you know, since today is Senior citizen fun day on this cruise." Reiko asked cheerfully. Sango snorted and Kagome gave her a disbelieving look.

"I'm in room 167. Why don't you all come by around 5 and we'll have some fun." Josh said happily.

"Will Hiro be there?" Reiko asked. Josh laughed and hugged her.

"Maybe." He said, still chuckling and winked at her as he walked away.

"Remember, 5 o'clock." Josh called from outside the door. Reiko looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled happily at him. She bounded up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't get you're panties all in a knot, we're just friends." Reiko teased him. Sesshomaru glared at her, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"Who ever said I was angry?" Sesshomaru asked in a calm, dangerous tone. Reiko laughed and walked towards her room.

"**You** just did." Reiko taunted and walked into her room. Sesshomaru glared at her and turned to go to their cabin to get ready. If this Josh guy wanted Reiko, he was going to have to go through him.

**Sorry guys, short chapter. I thought this would be a good stopping point. So now you know who this mystery man is and boy is Sesshomaru getting territorial or is it just me? He's a little paranoid about this new guy isn't he? Who says he likes Reiko (Even though he-OW! Why'd you do that?!)**

**Reiko standing innocently, hiding a mallet behind her**

**  
Reiko: I don't know what you're talking about. **

**Me: Glares threateningly at Reiko. (Sesshomaru wraps his arms around her from behind and growls at me.)**

**Me: Sweat drops God I hate you all.**

**Review please! I'm begging ya and that's sad for the author to do that. **


	13. Hiro's Here!

**Hey Everyone. I hope you're all anxious as to see what Sesshomaru's actions will be like against Josh at this little party. Josh is the same age as them by the way, Sesshomaru's the only older one. Sesshomaru is 18 and the rest are 17. I love this story, it's my best yet if I do say so myself. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own Reiko, who's the best OC I've ever created. I do somewhat own Josh, my skitzo guy. You get meet his "other half" in this chapter, hurray for you! Now, on with the fic!**

**Chapter 12**

**Hiro's here! **

Reiko laughed as Kagome jumbled around her room, looking for something, anything to wear for the party. Even though Reiko suspected it was just a casual party, she loved to get dressed up in sexy clothes, just to tease Sesshomaru. It was fun. This time she wore a black low cut tank top that cut off just below her bossom and criss-crossed in the back, with a jean jacket that also didn't reach far past her chest, and figure fitting jeans that slowly loosened as they reached her feet. She felt like partying! Kagome turned and looked at her and then smiled.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Kagome asked with amusement. Reiko grinned and shrugged.

"In the bottome of my drawers at home, why? Does it not look okay?" Reiko asked with a fake pout. Kagome giggled and shook her head.

"You look fine. Now if only I could find something to wear!" Kagome said aggravatedly. Reiko grinned wider and tossed a dress to Kagome. She looked at it for a moment and then at Reiko.

"What is this?"

"Something for you to wear. It'll kill him." Reiko said with a wink and walked out the door to find Sango. Kagome looked back down at the dress. It was dark blue. She put it on and gasped, it was a cute dress, she looked like she was going clubbing! It was a plain spaghetti strapped, low cut dress that hugged her curves until it reached her hips, then it flowed loosely out to reach just above her knees. Kagome smiled and looked herself over in the mirror.

Reiko was in the bathroom now, she pulled up her hair into a messy bun and smiled at the way she looked. She then went off to Sango's room, to find the girl sitting on her bed, staring at a few articles of clothing. Reiko raised her eyebrow at Sango and approached her.

"Sango?" Reiko called softly. The girl jumped in surprise and laughed.

"Sorry Reiko, you startled me."

"What'cha doing?" She asked cheerfully. Sango sighed and looked towards the door to make sure no one was there.

"Well, I...I want to wear something...hot. Like you and Kagome do." Sango admitted. Being the modest girl of their group, Sango didn't usually wear revealing shirts. She had laid out a black mini skirt, two different shirts, a chocolate brown t-shirt and a off the shoulders long sleeve white shirt, a pair of jeans, a an assortment of shoes that would look really cute with any of the articles of clothing. Reiko walked over and sank down on the bed next to Sango.

"You want to impress Miroku don't you?" Reiko teased. Sango's face went beat red and she pushed at Reiko.

"Shut up! I should never have told you!" Sango said angrily. Reiko laughed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sango. If you really want my opinion, I'd go with the black mini skirt and the off-the-shoulders, long sleeve shirt. With the knee high laced up boots. I've always liked those boots, I just might steal them sometime." Reiko said chuckling as she watched Sango's face go red with embarrassment and anger.

"Really, just go with what you're comfortable in, if you want to try something new, go with my first opinion." Reiko added before leaving the girl to decide. Sango smiled at her friend's retreating back and then picked up the clothes Reiko had suggested.

Five o'clock rolled around really fast that day. The boy's came by to walk with them there, partly because it was their girls, and partly because they didn't listen to the number of the cabin. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek when he walked in. He gave her a once over and you could almost see the drool sliding out of his mouth. Sesshomaru, as usual didn't show any emotion on his face, a well practiced feature for him, but his eyes said it all when Reiko got close enough to look into them. When Miroku saw Sango though, all hell broke loose on the ship. Sango blushed as she walked towards Miroku. They weren't officially a couple yet. Sango thought it was because she always looked too modest, or too intimidating, Miroku thought that it was him for being perverted. But at this moment his eyes were out of his sockets in shock and awe of how beautiful she looked. She had her hair up in a clip so that it hung out the top of the clip and cascaded down her shoulders and high back, her curves were accented by the form fitting clothing she wore and her nervous postition with her arms behind her back, her hand clutching at her upper arm, her eyes downcast, and her legs slightly crossed just made her look more appealing to him than any other way. She looked, sexy, and cute all at the same time. He approached her a little closer and fumbled with his words...and all he was saying was hello! Kagome and Reiko giggled at the pair. They were so cute together it wasn't even funny.

"H-Hi." Sango greeted him back, stuttering.

The boys weren't too sore on the eyes either. Inuyasha was wearing a black t-shirt with an unbuttoned, button-up red shirt over it and a pair of baggy pants. Miroku was wearing a white tank top undershirt and a pair of baggy jeans with it. Sesshomaru, was wearing a half way buttoned white work shirt, tucked in to a pair of loose fitting dark jeans. (God that's so hot! **Me:** Reiko STOP! If you jump him now you'll ruin the story! **Reiko:** Pout Fine.)

"Ready to go?" Reiko asked playfully. They all nodded and the girls lead the way to Josh's cabin.

Kagome and the girls looked at the numbers of the doors when they got close, Reiko walked a little ways down farther than the others and passed the doors.

"164, 165, 166...167! Hey you guys I found it!" Reiko called. Just as she was about to knock the door flung open and there stood Josh, smiling happily at her. Reiko jumped in surprise and sighed.

"Don't do that to me!" She yelled at him. Josh appologized to her and moved out of the way so everyone could come in. There was music and food, just like a real party.

'He must have gotten this from the caf...' Reiko thought. Sango smiled and hugged Josh as she entered and he looked her over with wide eyes.

"Wow, Sango, I don't think I've ever seen you like **this** before. You look great!" Josh exclaimed and Sango blushed.

"Thanks Josh." She said happily. Kagome walked in and hugged him as well.

"It's great to see you Josh. I'm glad you came on the cruise." Kagome said happily. Josh smiled at her and was about to say something when Inuyasha loomed up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, while giving poor Josh a warning glare.

"I am too Kagome. So how've you guys been? I mean, since school." He asked, trying to start a conversation. Kagome smiled and told him that it had just been a normal vacation before they got the tickets to the cruise.

"Yeah, it was kind of boring before Kagome won those tickets. Now we're always doing something or something happens to us." Reiko said sarcastically and laughed. She sat down on the couch, taking a bit of a carrot stick, and looked up at Josh. Sesshomaru walked over to her and sat down next to her. Josh could sense that Sesshomaru didn't like him much, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Unless Sesshomaru could sense that he liked her...maybe...

"So, Reiko, how did you and Sesshomaru get together?" Josh asked in a slightly cheerful tone. Reiko grinned and shrugged.

"I don't know...it just sorta happened." Reiko laughed. Sesshomaru remained emotionless and stared at Josh, keeping a close eye on him.

"Um...so did you guys enjoy Dominica?" Josh asked, trying to start another conversation. Sango and Reiko glanced towards Kagome, watching for her reaction, which she drooped her head a little and they shrugged.

"Let's just say while a certain someone is still there, I shouldn't be allowed on that Island any time soon." Reiko said, eating another carrot stick. Josh raised and eyebrow and glanced over at Kagome, noticing the other two glanced at her before Reiko answered. Kagome looked a little sad and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, holding her closely and protectively. He then looked back at Reiko and mouthed the words "What happened." Reiko shook her head, signifying to drop the subject and Josh sighed. 'This is starting to be a little more awkward than I thought.'

'_Then let me out._' Josh shuddered at the voice and felt his consciousness slip away and his other half coming out.

'Just don't make a fool of me like last time. I almost blew it with Reiko then.' Josh warned. The voice chuckled and Josh went to sleep in his mind.

"Hello Reiko." Josh greeted again. Only this time his voice was different, it was rougher, a little deeper, and more amused. Reiko's eyes shot to him and her eyes narrowed. Everyone's attention now centered on Josh and his seemingly different dimeanor. His physical appearance didn't change, his hair was still brown, his body was still slightly built, but his eyes, were what threw him off. They weren't stormy grey anymore. They were sparkling blue. Reiko studied him for a bit more, and then smirked. Sesshomaru didn't like the sound of Josh's voice at all this time. It let on less emotion than before.

"So you've finally decided to show yourself Hiro? I must say I didn't expect to see you so soon." Reiko said, her voice dripping with amusement and sarcasim. Sesshomaru glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow. What on earth had gotten into her? And why was she calling Josh, Hiro? He thought that Hiro was Josh's brother or something.

Josh smirked again and then glanced over at Kagome and Sango, ignoring the two males beside them.

"Well hello Kagome. Sango, it's so nice to see you two again." He said. Inuyasha growled at the strange voice coming from him. Kagome smiled and Sango grinned timidly.

"Hello Hiro. How are you?" Kagome asked. Now all the guys were staring at the girls in confusion. Why did they keep calling Josh, Hiro? Josh stretched his arms high above his head and then rested his eyes back on Reiko.

"So I see you've made some new friends since I'd been asleep. Aren't you going to introduce us Reiko?" He asked with a toothy smirk, revealing long canine teeth. Sesshomaru questioned this. Was he transforming?

Reiko stared at him for a moment, not showing any signs of moving or anything he wanted, but then she smiled cheerfully and put her hands up to introduce their male friends.

"This is Sesshomaru, his brother is Inuyasha, over there, and that man there is Miroku. Everyone, this personality of Josh is named Hiro. Hiro is Josh's duel personality. Josh is Skitzophrenic. As far as I know Hiro is the only other personality he has. Hiro claimes to be a cat demon trapped in the body of a 18 year old boy." Reiko said the last part non-chalantly. Hiro growled and balled up his fist.

"I am a cat demon trapped in this guys body! Shut up about things you don't understand!" Hiro yelled at her. Reiko yawned and waved her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and I suppose your going to say that you used to be a great and feared ruler in the Sengoku Jidai Era until some monk trapped you in the body of a man to live out your life as a duel personality in him and all his male decendants, right?" Reiko teased. Hiro jumped up and growled.

"THAT'S EXACTLY RIGHT BITCH! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID!" He yelled at her. Reiko glared at him. Sesshomaru attempted to stand up but Reiko pushed him back down. He glared at her menacingly but the look in her eyes as she glanced back at him warned him not to interfer. For his sake, not Hiro's. She then looked back at him and Hiro instantly felt the angered aura surrounding her. His anger subsided with a jolt and he looked at her in contrite.

"Reiko, I'm sorry I didn't mean---"

"A **bitch** am I? I'll show you bitch!" Reiko yelled and tried to hit him but he ducked, avoiding her attempt to hit him. Reiko growled and tried again but missed as Hiro jumped a good 3 feet away from her. Kagome and Sango jumped up and held both her arms. They motioned for Sesshomaru to come get her and he obliged without hesitation. He picked her up by the waist with both arms and pulled her away to sit back down. Hiro sighed and sat a good distance away from her.

"I said I was sorry." Hiro pouted. Reiko stuck her tongue out at him childishly and Hiro laughed.

"The same old Reiko I see. Haven't changed a bit."

"We saw you just 6 months ago! How can I change within that short a time period." Reiko growled angrily.

"I only come out every few months. I'm a little late this time aren't I."

"I'll say. I almost expected to encounter you first than Josh. How long are you out for this time?" Reiko asked curiously.

"I'd say a few days. As you know, Josh is the dominant personality in this body, so I don't get out for long. I don't mind it really. It just means more sleep for me." Hiro said, clasping his hands together behind his head and resting it on his arms. Reiko rolled her eyes.

"So, this is a party right? Let's start. Cause it's not a party without Hiro!" Hiro exclaimed and cranked up the music. He stood up and went straight to the food. It felt like he hadn't eaten in months.( litterally too.) Sesshomaru sat on the couch, his arms folded as he watched Reiko dance with Kagome and Sango. Miroku was up there trying to dance with them, and succeeded in getting to dance with Sango. Inuyasha was at the buffet table with Josh/Hiro, seeming to be talking to him about god knows what.

Reiko looked over at her Sesshomaru. He looked to be pouting and she giggled. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. She lowered her head to his neck and nipped at the spot where he usually got a shiver out of her. To her surprise she got the same reaction from him.

"Why are you pouting Fluffy?" She asked in a teasingly low voice. He tensed and she felt a small growl escape his lips.

"I'm not pouting thank you. I'm worried about Rin. She's at the cabin all alone and that's not very responsible of me." Sesshomaru lied. Reiko raised an eyebrow and grinned. She then leaned up to his pointed ear and grinned.

"You know. There's nothing going on between me and Josh, or Hiro for that matter. It's funny that you get jealous over a few hugs and a little spat between him and me. It's cute." She breathed into his ear seductively and this time she earned herself something between a pleased purr and an angry growl.

"I'm not jealous." He growled warningly. Reiko giggled and sat up.

"Sure you're not Fluffy. Come on, dance with me." She said, walking around to the front of him and pulling him up. She lead him over to the small group and started to dance with him and Kagome.

Out of the corner of his eye Hiro watched Reiko's every move. Graceful, yet wild at the same time. He knew from the moment she introduced him to Sesshomaru, that she was no longer attainable anymore. But that didn't stop his feelings for her. It never would, and he wasn't going to give up trying to be with her. He and Josh loved her, but the problem was she never saw that. Damn it he hated dense people, even though he could be at times.

The rest of the night until 10 p.m. They all danced with eachother and told funny stories about before and Reiko and Hiro had at least one more fight before the night was out. It was funny to watch since it was over something stupid. Food. They had fought about what the best flavor of ice cream is.

"Chocolate!" Reiko shouted.

"Strawberry!" Hiro shouted.

This went on and on for an hour until Kagome broke it up by saying the best flavor of ice cream was sundae and everyone laughed. Satisfied with the reaction she got she stood up and called it a night.

"Yeah, I'm beat too. I'll see ya in the morning Kagome." Inuyasha said, kissing her before he walked off to the boys room. Miroku and Sango approached the door and Miroku kissed Sango on the cheek.

"Goodnight my dear Sango. I hope we can do this again." He said, leaving a blushing Sango behind.

Reiko and Sesshomaru came last. Reiko turned to Hiro with a smile, having forgotten that they were just fighting a second ago. She hugged him happily and said goodnight. His arms snaked around her middle, enjoying the feel of her in his arms and he said goodnight as well.

"We'll see ya soon Hiro-kun." Reiko laughed and walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Ready to go?" She asked. He glared at her and nodded, and they left Hiro in his room. He smiled at Reiko's retreating form and started to clean up what little mess they left.

As they walked down the hall Kagome and Sango noticed Sesshomaru's bad mood and Reiko's oblivious smile. Kagome and Sango looked at eachother and sighed.

"Hey Reiko, Me and Sango are going to go to the cafe and get something to drink, you want anything?" They asked. Reiko shook her head, saying that she had soda in the fridge and Kagome and Sango nodded, turning around and heading back towards the deck. Now it was just her and Sesshomaru. He glared at the girl's retreating backs but figured they were trying to give them some alone time so that he could talk to her.

"Reiko." Sesshomaru addressed. Reiko looked up at him with a smile, but upon seeing his sour face she sighed.

"What?" She responded.

"I don't like him."

"Well that was obvious. I could already tell that from the glares you were giving him. I thought you were going to kill him when he called me a bitch." Reiko laughed and continued walking. They arrived at her room and she opened the door. He walked in after her, still glaring at her and stood by the doorway as she threw her jacket aside and let down her hair. Sesshomaru looked her up and down, desire flooding into his body but he quickly shook it off, he couldn't think about that right now no matter how enticing she looked. He needed to tell her what he felt about this Hiro guy.

"I don't like the fact that you hug him all the time." Sesshomaru continued. Reiko scowled and turned to face him.

"Well excuse me Fluffy, but that just how I am! I do that with all my friends!" She said hotly. Sesshomaru glared back at her and took a step towards her.

"You don't do that with Miroku or Inuyasha. So do not tell me you do that with all your friends, for that's a lie." Sesshomaru stated dangerously. Reiko's temper was rising and she took another step towards him.

"Oh really? How would you know if that's a lie? Just cause I don't hug your brother or best friend cause of Kagome and Sango, I automatically am lying about hugging all my friends?! You don't know me outside of this cruise! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING OF WHAT I DID BEFORE I MET YOU! SO HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE AND ACCUSE ME OF LYING?!!" She screamed at him.

"DO NOT SCREAM AT ME! I AM JUST GOING BY WHAT I HAVE OBSERVED OF YOU OVER THE PAST WEEK!" Sesshomaru bellowed over her. Reiko growled loudly and hit his chest.

"YOUR SO STUPID! I BET YOU THINK I DO THAT CAUSE I LIKE HIM DON'T YOU?!? YOU PROBABLY THINK THAT I LOVE HIM RIGHT? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK? CAUSE IF YOU DO YOU DON'T KNOW ME AS WELL AS YOU THINK!!" Sesshomaru stared at her in silence. That was what he thought more or less. Reiko's mouth dropped open in shock at his silence.

" GOD YOU STUPID...ARGH! HE'S BEEN MY BEST FRIEND SINCE WE WERE 3 YEARS OLD YOU DUMB DOG DEMON! I'VE ALWAYS HUGGED HIM LIKE THAT SINCE WE WERE LITTLE! IT'S WHAT WE DO! IT'S WHAT I'VE DONE FOR THE PAST 14 YEARS!" She screamed at him. Sesshomaru remained silent that entire time. She stared him down, menace and threatening in her eyes.

"I'm...sorry...if I was mistaken. I'm not used to having a girlfriend. So I'm not used to things like this happening, cause I never cared about any other woman the way I care about you." Sesshomaru said with difficulty. Reiko's anger vanished like the snap of the fingers and she stared at him in shock.

"But Rin said..."

"I never said I didn't have girlfriends. I just never had them for this long before. Rin always warned me of their greed, but I never believed her so she took matters into her own hands to save me. You're different Reiko. I'm not used to someone like you." Sesshomaru confessed nervously. Reiko smiled for two reasons. One, she was getting him to show more and more of his emotions since she'd known him, and two, the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru was telling her how he felt and it was making him nervous. It was funny.

"Well, Josh and I are just friends. Just like Me and Hiro are friends. They're the same person, so they've been my best friends since we were little. I look at them more as my brother's than...well...like I look at you." Reiko said, smiling with a hint of a blush. Sesshomaru smirked and walked up to her. She looked up at him, seeing no emotion on his face but the smirk. She hated when he did this. It kind of scared her cause she didn't know what he was going to do next. He took his hand and rubbed his fingers against her cheek, down her neck and across her right shoulder.

"I like what you're wearing." He teased her. She grinned and leaned up close to him, her lips just barely centimeters away from him.

"I thought you might." She whispered against his lips. He closed the gap and captured her lips in a slow, soft kiss.

"Hey you guys we got some dri---" Kagome's voice stopped abruptly when she saw Sesshomaru kissing Reiko. They jumped apart, Sesshomaru with a light blush across his face and Reiko, bright red and laughing. She always laughed when she was embarrassed. Kagome smiled and walked up to them. Sango and Kagome smiled at her.

Reiko said goodnight to Sesshomaru and then turned to Kagome and Sango, who once the door was closed started to laugh.

"Thanks a lot you guys. I discovered another emotion he can feel. Jealousy." Reiko said cheerfully. Kagome and Sango stopped laughing for a moment and then burst out again.

**Okay, so I hoped you liked this chapter. And J, I hope that I didn't kill Hiro too much. Even though I sorta had to change his entire well...image. I hope I didn't butcher him. God that would be terrible of me. I tried though, to make him seem cool. I kind of did him like Inuyasha, only Inu wouldn't ever apologize unless he saw tears. Anyway, I'll see you all again in Chapter 13 of The Caribbean Cruise! Ja ne!**


	14. Sesshy's proposal and Inu's embarrasment

**Hey everyone. I'm starting to wonder if is uploading my chapters right, cause I haven't got a single review from anyone. It makes me sad. I hate it when Fanfiction does this. Anyway, I hope you'll all like this chapter, I'm not sure what will happen in it though, but I'm going to try and make it good. So here you go. Oh, I just found out monday the 16th that you have been reviewing, it just hasn't been sending me them. So I'll have to check them on So here are the names I want to thank.**

**ka1080: Thank you so much. I'm so glad you love it. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**tricia: Aww, thanks for the wonderful comment. I'm happy you think I'm a good writer. I hope you like this chapter too. It's fun and sexy...I think. -**

**boomboom: I hope I updated fast enough. I hope you like this chapter. I do. **

**Angelaine: Here is the next chapter. **

**shippousangoffe**

**Katelyn Elkins: OH MY GOD That's awesome! Squea!! I feel so happy! I brought two people together!! Yay yay yay! (Jumps up and down hysterically) I'm glad I could help. Smiles real big o**

**cutestklutz: I'll try and update faster. My story is getting really good so I should be writing the chapters a lot faster.**

**ShesseysLover: I'm so glad you like it. Here's chapter 13.  
Yasha'z Wifey Kyome: I'm so glad you like it. **

**katie: I know, I know. I'm trying to get to San/Mir. It's hard cause I'm trying to develop Sesshy/Reiko's relationship as well. **

**thepoweroflove: I'm happy you loved it. Here's the next chapter**

**Punk Rock Miko2: I didn't get your review for chapter 11. So here is you name on this chapter instead -**

**Smily Gurl 87: Thanks I try -**

**christine: I'm so sorry I didn't get your review before. I'm so glad that you liked it. I try to make them longer. This one should be pretty long.**

**watermiko13: I'm getting there. It makes me so happy when my reviewers say they want more and fast.**

**kc: Yeah, I hate Kikyo too. I gag every time I hear her name. (Sorry to my readers who think that is a little harsh. She's fine I guess. She just needs to take the hint that he's moved on.)**

**Well I think I got everyone who reviewed over the last few days. If I didn't get you I'm really really sorry. But is totally screwing with my reviews and I had to look them up on my stats. It's not sending me the reviews or the link so I know that it's updated. It totally sucks. Anyway, no more waiting for you. On with the fic o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own Reiko however, she the best. Anyway, on with the fic.**

**Chapter 13**

**Sesshomaru's quarell and Inuyasha's explaination**

It was only a day away now, the second island. It was so close by you could almost see the land mass, at least that's what the captain had said to his passengers. Kagome, Sango, and Reiko were all packing a few clothes to take to the hotel. They were only staying for a few days like in Dominica. This island was called Guadeloupe. A well known island of the caribbean. The girls were excited to see this place. It was supposed to be very beautiful.

"So what do you guys want to do when we get there?" Reiko asked happily. Sango smiled and pulled out one of the brochures they got originally with their tickets.

"Well it says here that there is a festival going on this week, lets go there. It'll be fun. It says that they have a parade and dancers and lots of stands to buy souveniers and all sorts of cool stuff. What do you think Kagome?" Sango asked cheerfully. Kagome smiled and nodded, folding a t-shirt and placing it in a small suitcase.

"It's sounds wonderful! Let's get the guys here and see what they want to do too." She said thoughtfully. Reiko nodded, giving the thumbs up as she walked swiftly to the door.

"I didn't mean now Reiko!" Kagome laughed. Reiko grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, but sooner the better I say." She stated jokingly and walked out the door.

"I'm going to get some lunch, want anything while I'm there?" Sango asked looking back at Kagome. Kagome shook her head and placed a night gown in the suitcase.

"No, I'm fine. To tell you the truth I'm not really hungry at all. Maybe later." Kagome said happily. Sango frowned and nodded.

"Okay, if you say so Kagome." Sango said with a hint of worry in her voice. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Sango. I'm fine really." Kagome laughed at her friend's worried nature and continued to pack.

Meanwhile Reiko walked down the hall towards the boys room. She knocked once and waited for someone to answer. When none came she knocked again, but there was still no answer. She opened the door to find their living room completely empty. Inuyasha and Miroku's door's were wide open and both were missing. Sesshomaru's was closed and she heard mumbling coming from the room. She tip toed towards the door, trying her hardest not to make a sound. She pressed her ear against the door to hear better and the first voice she heard was Inuyasha's.

"Look Sesshomaru, you just gotta relax. If you talk to her like ya are now she's going to think you're hurt." He said to Sesshomaru. Reiko's eyebrows raised in confusion. Who were they talking about?

"I don't think it wise of me to be asking since we've only known eachother for a week and a half." Sesshomaru's voice came next and to her surprise he sounded unsure, nervous. She smirked, wondering what he was going to ask. It sounded like they were talking about her. She figured this because the girl they were talking about he'd only known a week and a half.

"You love her don't you?" Miroku's voice came next.

"Of course I do or I wouldn't even be considering this." He shot coldly to the lecher.

"Then what's the problem?" Inuyasha asked a little irritated. The room was silent for a moment and then Sesshomaru spoke.

"I don't know if she's ready for that step yet Inuyasha. If she agrees her whole life will be in my hands. I don't know if she's wants that." He spoke this softly.

"Well, I can see you're point there. Reiko's...well untamed if you want to put it that way." Miroku stated matter of factly. Reiko listened closer. Her suspicions were confirmed that they were talking about her, but what about her were they talking about. What did Sesshomaru want to ask her?

"Look Fluffy, I'd love to stay and keep going back and forth with you like this..." Inuyasha earned himself a warning growl from Sesshomaru before he continued.

"But I have to talk to Kagome about...well you know. It's going to be difficult as it stands right now, cause..."

"Cause you get red in the face just talking about sexual stuff, it'll be funny to see you try and explain the second part of the mating mark to her. It'd be worth getting hit for spying just to see your face." Miroku laughed and earned himself a good wack to the noggin. Miroku rubbed his bump as Inuyasha moved for the door. Reiko had to think quickly and jumped about three feet to the couch. When the door opened, Inuyasha jumped in surprise to see her standing there.

"Reiko?! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked in shock. In the room Sesshomaru's insides hardened at Reiko's name. Had she heard what they were talking about? How much did she hear?

"Well, I came to get you guys so we could talk about what we're going to do on Guadeloupe but it seems that you guys are busy, I'll come back and get you later. Oh, by the way, where is Rin?" Reiko asked looking around for the small girl but not finding her anywhere.

"They were having a coloring contest in one of the big rooms for the kids, so she went to do that." Inuyasha explained, heading towards the door. Miroku followed after Inuyasha and left Reiko and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't make eye contact with her, he just stared off in his room, looking at everything but her.

"So...what is it that you want to ask me, but are afraid to?" Reiko asked. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, but he kept his face as emotionless as could be.

"So you heard us did you?" Reiko nodded.

"Maybe a little bit. So what is the big bad Sesshomaru so afraid of that he's second guessing what he wants. Cause from what I've heard, you always go after what you want." Reiko teased him. This was not the time to be teasing him however, for he glared at her menacingly.

"I have always gone after what I want, no matter who or what got in the way. It didn't matter when, it didn't matter how, and it didn't matter who. If I wanted it I attained it without hesitation or remorse. I cannot do that with you however, cause as you've said, I should get used to not always getting what I want. If I wanted to, I would have already taken you by now." He said with a scowl and a serious voice. Reiko stared at him with her eyes wide. Had he just said what she thought he said.

"Oh, is that so? So you would have quote, unquote "taken me already" if you wanted to? Ha that's a laugh, considering you would not have gotten as far as getting me on a bed if I didn't want to." Reiko retorted back. In a flash Sesshomaru had scooped her up, thrown her on his bed, and strattled her waist before she could even say "Holy Shit!"

"Do you still think so Reiko?" He asked, his eyes showing a different emotion than his face. She smirked, sliding up and out from under him. She sat up with a grin and shook her head.

"You still wouldn't have gotten very far." Reiko said confidently. Sesshomaru smirked and crawled up closer to her.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked menacingly and playfully. Reiko smirked and shrugged.

"If you want to persieve it as such than sure. But I look at it as more of a true statment than a challenge---" She continued to taunt him but Sesshomaru's attention slipped from what she was saying. He licked his lips in anticipation. Her mouth taunted him, teased him, enticed him. Her lips begged him to take them. Her clothes fit a little snug to her body, accenting her curves, causing his insides to quiver in excitement.

"Reiko..." He breathed her name in her ear. Neither one of them had realized just how close he was to her. He breathed in her ear and nipped at her earlobe. Reiko tensed at the action and her whole body seemed to shake.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked timidly. He nipped a trail down her neck to the spot where the demon mark should be placed, the sensitive spot that always earned him a quiver from her. He kissed the spot tenderly, Reiko's body tensing at the feel of him. He was on top of her for the most part. She was supporting herself with her arms behind her, he straddled her, supporting his body with his knees and one of his arms as the other gently gripped the side of her neck so she couldn't move her head away from him. His silver hair cascaded over his shoulders and brushed against her bare arms.

"I want you Reiko. More than anything I've ever wanted before. But I don't want to take you by force, which intrigues me because I've never cared before. I never wanted women like I want you, but it's not just a feeling of lust I have for you. I know that I love you Reiko. And you've said it before that you love me too. I just can't help but feel a little nervous at the thought of what I want to ask you." Sesshomaru stated, tasting her skin again with a kiss. Reiko shivered at his low tone of voice at the moment. He had never sounded like this before. It was a little deeper than his normal voice, yet it wasn't like the change between Josh and Hiro. This was most definately Sesshomaru, but what was with his sudden change of demeanor. She waited patiently for him to contiue his thought.

"Reiko, I've been contemplaiting this for a few days now and I've been meaning to ask you this question." He continued, nipping at that same spot again. If he didn't stop soon there was going to be a red mark.

"What would you say, If I asked you to be my mate Reiko?" He asked in a seductive voice. Reiko's face went bright red at the question. She had not expected him to ask her so soon. She hadn't expected him to ask at all.

"Do you really want me that way Sesshomaru?" Reiko asked, her voice cracking as his hands roamed around her body.

"I would not ask if I wasn't serious Reiko. I want you to be mine Reiko. All of mine and no one elses. The thought of you with anyone else makes me angry just at the thought. I can't stand the thought of you with Josh, or Hiro, or any other boy at your school or in the world. I would kill to have you Reiko. But I don't want to pressure you or force you to be with me. It wouldn't seem...meaningful to me if I did that. So I'm asking you instead. Will you be my mate?" He asked, kissing a trail across her shoulders.

"I wi---"

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!!" Rin's voice ecoed into the living room and she came bursting into his room. Sesshomaru jumped away from Reiko and glared at the little girl.

" Lord Sesshomaru I won! Look see! I won free tickets to a show at the festival on the next island! Isn't that awesome?!" Rin cried out loud. Reiko smiled and Sesshomaru sighed.

"Yes. That's wonderful Rin. But do you remember the talk we had about bursting into my room without knocking? I was in a very important discussion with Reiko."

Reiko stood up and smiled cheerfully at him. "That's alright. I have to go anyway, you know, talk to Kagome and such...See ya." She said hurriedly and rushed out the door before Sesshomaru could speak another word.

Reiko ran down the hall, her mind racing with the question he was asking and the answer she was going to give him. She wanted to say yes. She was going to say yes. But Rin interupted and she couldn't anymore. Was she really ready to be his mate? Sure she loved him but was she ready for that yet? Reiko really wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she ran into someone.

"OW! Oh I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-- Josh?" She looked up at the man and saw that it was her friend Josh she had bumped into. He smiled down at her and held her steady as she regained her footing.

"Watch where you're going Reiko. It's a good thing you bumped into me and not Hiro huh?" He laughed and Reiko did the same.

"Yeah, he would have yelled at me wouldn't he. So what are you doing?"

"Well, actually I was looking for you." He stated. Reiko looked up in confusion at him.

Meanwhile inside the girl's cabin.

"Kagome...remember when I said there were two steps to marking a mate?" Inuyasha asked timidly. He had been trying to think of a way to tell her without embarrassing himself in the process. Kagome nodded happily and continued to stare at him.

"Well, the second part is...we...I have to..." Inuyasha sighed, unable to think of a way to tell her without getting embarrassed. Kagome looked at him curiously, not sure what he was trying to say.

"Kagome, you and I have to have sex before I can completely call you my mate." Inuyasha blurted out. He didn't dare look at her for his face was beat red and from the smell radiating off of her, so was hers.

Kagome's mouth hung open in disbelief. She never thought it would be so elaborite (spelling?) as to where they would have to do the most intimate thing they could possibly do as a couple. She wasn't going to deny that she hadn't thought about it, or dreamed about it before, but to say it out loud was kind of...embarrassing. Kagome averted her gaze away from Inuyasha and suddenly became very interested in the smooth wood floor.

"O-Oh. Um...really?" She asked, unsure if she heard him correctly. He had said it in a jumble to get it out. She glanced up just in time to see him nod his head. Neither one of them looked at eachother, causing an awkward silence.

"I'll understand if it's too much or too soon. I just thought you should know..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off as Kagome's small hand placed itself on his clawed one. She was fully staring at him now with a dark red blush and a warm smile spread across her lips.

"No, It's none of those things. I don't have a problem with it. Inuyasha, I would like nothing more than to be with you forever. We'd have done that sooner or later, this just gives it even more meaning than we would have had before." Kagome said kindly. Inuyasha mentally sighed and then smirked at her.

"OKAY! WHO'S HUNGRY!" Sango yelled, bursting through the door, with Miroku in toe, carrying trays of food that could easily feed seven people. Kagome's mouth dropped to the floor and she ran up to Sango, who looked like she could spill any tray at any moment.

"SANGO! I THOUGHT I SAID I WASN'T HUNGRY!" Kagome said exasperatedly as she took two trays from Sango's arms. Sango had had a job as a waitress a few months ago before she quit because of the long hours, so she had gotten pretty good at carrying lots of dishes on her arms. But that still didn't stray from the fact that she looked about to drop every one. Miroku had a large bump on the back of his head, but Sango seemed happier than ever. Kagome grinned.

'So she doesn't mind it when Miroku does that...' Kagome giggled inside her mind and set the trays down on the table. A minute later Rin and Sesshomaru came running into the room to see what was the matter and they sighed as they saw the four of them digging into the food. Sesshomaru took a quick look around for Reiko and upon not seeing her his nerves and curiosity flared up.

"Where's Reiko?" He asked in his usual emotionless tone, even though deep, deep down he was worried about her. Maybe he came on too strong with her about the mate thing.

Kagome looked up at him confusedly. " I thought she was with you." Kagome stated. When Sesshomaru shook his head, his concern started to show through with a glare.

Outside on the deck Reiko stood, staring wide eyed at Josh. She couldn't believe what he had just said to her. Was he serious?

**Okay, I know you all probably hate me and want to know what he just said. Though most of you could probably figure it out. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter so hurry up and review! -**


	15. Reiko's Dilemma and Sango's surprise

**Hey everyone. I know that you all hate it when I leave you hanging like that so I'm granting you Chapter 14! The reason I know, as you all probably know as well, I hate it when a good story is left on a cliff hanger. Like this manga series I've recently gotten into called Imadoki. GOD I HATE THE WRITER! She's netorious for leaving you at the end of the book with a cliff hanger, and then not releasing the new one for like 4 more months. The next one is supposed to come out in march!! MARCH I TELL YOU! MARCH! And Absolute Boyfriend doesn't come out till FEBRUARY!! God I want to kill her and make her write faster...Anyway, enough of my rants here are the daily dose of people I desperately need to thank.**

**Reason 2.0  
**

**ka1080  
**

**tricia  
**

**thepoweroflove**

**shippousangoffe  
**

**XxPromiscuousRamenxX: Thank you!  
**

**Smiley Gurl 87**

**shampoo12: Thanks for spreading the word about my fanfic. I'm so happy!**

**anonymous (or am i?): If this is who I think it is, and I'm pretty sure I'm right. You are so retarded, just use your original name. LOL. I love you.**

**blackpantherdmcf**

**Tuki the Monopoly Giant**

**boomerboom**

**ShesseysLover**

**Akari-san**

**Punk Rock Miko2**

**Night-Is-My-Only-Friend **

**Kurinju-sama: I do have this marked as an Inu/Kag fic, Inuyasha just takes a little longer to come out of his shell sexually. So keep your pants on will ya and let me write! pulls down eye lid and sticks out tongue Lol**

**Angelaine: Please don't cry!**

**inu'sgirl770 **

**inu-stacy**

**josh/hiro: To whomever doesn't know, and if you can't tell by the name you are mentally challenged and should see a doctor (kidding) This is the person who inspired Josh/Hiro. Yes people he's a real person, and he's going to be a famous writer some day so look for his books in the near future. **

**Tensaiga: Panicked AAH! Mahum don't get sick on me! What will Alex think!!! Smiles I love you Mahum.**

**bluefoxfaerie: It's okay Sam, I forgive you. **

**THE cheerful KAGOME**

**Chapter 14**

**Reiko's dilemma and Sango's surprise!**

Reiko stared up at Josh in disbelief. Had she just heard what she thought she heard? Did he really just...

She shook her head and gawked up at him. "I'm sorry, what? I thought you just said that...you...?" Josh's eyes softened, now that he had said it, he wasn't so nervous anymore.

"Reiko, we've been best friends since we were 3. I've liked you since then , but I've **loved** you since we were 6. You didn't freak out when you met Hiro, and you even stuck with me when I nearly killed you by accident by bumping you into the street. (Extreme I know.) I...I can't remember my life where you were not a part of it. I want to be with you always Reiko. I want to hold you and keep you safe and love you all my life. I want to take care of you as you've taken care of me all my life. I love you Reiko, I truely, honestly, unconditionally love you." He confessed and she could tell it was from the bottom of his heart. She stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes and her knees went weak.

"But...Sesshomaru. I'm dating Sesshomaru, why are you doing this now?!" She choked out, exasperated. Josh sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. Why now? Why not before she met Sesshomaru? She would have gladly gone out with him and would be his girlfriend...she loved him too. But...ever since she met Sesshomaru her life had changed, She didn't know when, or how, but she had undeniably fallen head over heels in love with Sesshomaru. Her heart was now being ripped in two. This wasn't fair. She felt extremely uncomfortable now. She firmly pushed out of Josh's hands, and stood a good distance away from him. His eyes dropped into sadness but he was smiling.

"At least just think about it. I don't need you to answer now, but I will wait for it anxiously." Josh said calmly and walked away. Reiko stood in the same place, her face frozen in lifeless thought. Why? Why now? She kept asking herself this over and over again. Why did it have to happen now? She dropped to her knees on the hard floor deck and cried into her hands. Sango was walking by and she had heard the whole thing. She finally stepped out of the shadows and walked carefully over to Reiko. There was no predicting what she'd do in this state. Sango gently lowered herself to squat next to her and she wrapped her arms around Reiko's shoulders. Reiko looked up and then her face scrunched up in desperate sadness.

"Sango...SANGO!" She burst into tears once more and nearly tackled the brown haired girl to the floor.

Back in the girl's cabin Kagome was sitting happily in Inuyasha's lap as Miroku talked more about Inuyasha and his childhood when she had left.

"So we get to school and I'm just stepping out of the car when wouldn't you know it, my pants rip! I laughed hysterically up until a girl walks up and says, "Wow Miroku, I like the heart pattern boxers." I smirked at her and allowed my hand roam, before she smacked me." Miroku laughed. Inuyasha chuckled a bit but Kagome only giggled through the story up until he stated he let his hand wonder.

"That's you're problem Miroku! You're always womanizing, you're always groping people, especially Sango. If you would stop that and actually behave yourself for once, maybe she would like you a lot more!" Kagome stated determinedly. Miroku straightened, his intrest now perked to the max.

" Really? You think that's all it takes?" Miroku asked, in a serious tone no less. Kagome grinned and winked at him.

"Of course. No one wants to go out with a pervert." Kagome said happily. Miroku looked up at the ceiling in thought. For a moment longer he did that and then he hit his fist into his open palm.

"Alright that settles it then." Miroku stated happily. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at eachother confusedly and then at Miroku.

"That settles what?" They asked. Miroku stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kagome asked sadly. Miroku looked back and smiled.

"To find Sango." He said and Kagome's blank stare turned into a wide grin as the door closed.

Sango was now walking with Reiko as she told her the whole story of the day. About how Sesshomaru asked her to be his mate, and how Josh/Hiro just told her that he loved her.

"Oh Sango, what am I going to do? I love Sesshomaru more than anything, but...Josh and Hiro have been..." Reiko trailed off. She still teetered on the decision if she loved Josh and Hiro more as brothers than as actual...well boyfriend material. She stared depressedly at the ground, throwing around the idea of being with Josh/Hiro. She couldn't picture her entire life with him, but she could picture them at the movies, holding hands, kissing under the stars at night. With Sesshomaru...it seemed she could see so much more. Of course she would be a right away mommy, but Rin wasn't so bad. She loved the little girl to death. She just wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet. Sango looked over at her depressed friend and sighed.

"Well, my opinion is baised but I think you should go with Sesshomaru. He's strong, and exceptionally good looking. And he loves you so much that he would probably do anything for you. Of course Josh and Hiro would probably do the same for you but...I don't know." Sango tried to console her but she just couldn't come up with anthing but an opinion.

"Sango..." Reiko looked over at her after a while with sad, hopeful eyes. Sango looked over at her and tried to give her a half smile, to try and cheer her up, but Reiko had never been like this before. She had always been the cheerful one and it was hard because Reiko was usually the one to lighten the mood, not feel bad about something. Sango nodded, indicating she should continue.

"Do you...do you think Josh and Hiro would hate me if I did go with Sesshomaru?" She asked timidly, looking away from Sango as she spoke. Sango looked surprised and stunned that Reiko would think that, but of course, it was Reiko and she hated it when people where mad or upset with her. Sango sighed, unable to think of anything else to do but hold her and try and comfort her friend.

"Sango my dear there is---" Miroku turned the corner to find Reiko crying in Sango's arms. His features changed from unbriddled joy to unmistakable confusion and saddness. He slowly approached them and knelt down in front of them. Sango looked at him, her eyes filled with a helpless emotion in them that it pained Miroku to see.

"Reiko?" Miroku asked timidly. Reiko jumped a little in surprise and looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from so many tears falling from them and her cheeks were stained with salty tear lines.

"Reiko...what's wrong? Are you alright?" Miroku asked these questions carefully and tenderly. Reiko just stared at him for a few minutes and then shook her head.

"I'm okay Miroku. Thanks for being so concerned." Reiko said, wiping her eyes of the excess tears. She stood up and hid her face behind the sheets of blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulder as she bent her head. Miroku stood before her and looked down at her with sad eyes.

"Reiko, you know you can tell me anything right?" Reiko nodded her head. Miroku gave her a quick hug before she walked past them. She wanted them to have alone time, not worry about her problems. So she walked down no perticular corridor of rooms.

Once Reiko was out of sight Miroku quickly tried to reassemble his thoughts from before. He turned to Sango and placed both hands on each of her slumped over shoulders. She looked up at him with those same helpless eyes and it pained him to see that look on her perfectly beautiful face.

"Such an expression should never touch the face of an angel." He said, trying to be sincere and lighten the mood at the same time. Sango giggled and then looked up at him with a half smile on her face.

"That was cheesy Miroku." She said softly. This was not exactly the reaction he had expected but he smiled none the less.

"I know, but I couldn't bare to see that look on your face any longer. It was...painful." He said, finding the only word that could describe that. Sango smiled again just as gently and nodded.

"Thanks Miroku, for trying to cheer me up." Sango said kindly. Miroku's eyes widened slightly. This was a different side of Sango he hadn't seen yet. At least not directed towards him. After a few minutes and his slightly startled gaze didn't leave her face she started to blush and then scowl at him.

"What? Why are you staring at me?!" Sango asked, defensively. Miroku smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, placing one hand on the back of her head and the other between her shoulder blades, and hugged her to him gently. This surprised Sango more than anything. She had expected him to grab her butt or make a perverted lame comment, but his hands were no where near her lower half and he hadn't said a word. He just smiled and pulled her to him.

"Mi-Miroku?" Sango stuttered, her face burning with the heat of her blush. He didn't answer her at first, but her touched his lips to her hair and smiled into the softness of her dark brown locks.

"I'm just so happy. I must say I was startled at first that you were talking to me so caringly but then I realized that you do like me, so why wouldn't you. Am I wrong in saying so?" He asked. Sango's eyes opened wide at his comment and question.

"I-I-I don't have a clue what you're talking about Miroku. Why are you hugging me like this, let go." She said, trying to push away from him. But his grip held firm and she wasn't able to push away from him.

"Sango, I have something I must confess to you. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, but I hope that you do." Sango's heart beat raised about 30 miles per hour more than it had when he pulled her towards him.

"Sango...my darling Sango...I love you." He spoke these words into her hair.

"I may not know you so well, and I'm well aware that I womanize too much for my own good, but I'm not going to anymore. I understand that you don't like it and that you hit me because of that. I want you to like me Sango. I don't care if you don't love me like I love you but I at least want you to like me. It's all I'm asking for." He spoke softly, choosing his words with delicate care and affection. Sango gasped as soon as she heard the word "love". And even if she didn't love him back, he wanted her to like him at least. Tears came to Sango's eyes at the thought and she turned her head so her face was hidden in his black t-shirt. Miroku looked down at her curiously and as soon as he felt the wetness of her tears touch his skin through his shirt he pulled her back to look at him. He bent down and lifted her chin so that she couldn't hide her face beneath her bangs any longer.

"Oh, please Sango don't cry. I can't bare to see you cry." He said. Sango shook her face from his hand and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I do like you Miroku! I really do. You're always there, trying to cheer me up. I can't say that I love you yet, cause I'm not sure if I do or not. But...I'd like to try." She said, her voice muffled in his shirt but Miroku heard every word, as if she were yelling it at him. Those words brought such joy to his heart that it started to beat uncontrolably. His arms wrapped swiftly around Sango and he crushed her to him in excitement. This was the happiest moment of his life. She was willing to try and that's all he wanted.

"I love you Sango!" He said it again and kissed her forehead. Sango smiled up at him and took his hand in hers. He kissed her knuckles and hugged her again, as if he would float away if he let go.

Reiko roamed through the halls, not really knowing where she was or how long she had been walking, nor did she really care. All she knew was that she had some thinking. She had determined a little bit back that she loved Josh/Hiro, but only as brothers, not as boyfriends. She was going to choose Sesshomaru, she wanted to be with him forever and that's what she was going to do. But how to tell Josh/Hiro how she felt. Hiro would surely be mad at her, and Josh was so nice that he wouldn't say anything but he would...they were so unpredictable!

"What am I going to do?" Reiko sighed aloud and walked down the hall a little further.

"Reiko?" She froze in mid step, she recognized the voice and she didn't want to face them right now. She slowly turned around to come face to face with Josh/Hiro. Judging by the diffrence in tone it was Hiro.

"Reiko...so do you have an answer?" He asked. She had predicted this would happen if it was Hiro. Hiro tended to be impatient when he was waiting for something. Josh must have changed when she hadn't said anything. She stared at him with a blank expression on her face for a long while and then tears welled in her eyes. Hiro's face turned to panic and he frantically flailed his arms around, trying to come up with some way to make her stop.

"Reiko!"

"I'm sorry Hiro! I can't!" Reiko cried, hiding her face in her hands. He immediately stopped his frantic movements and stared at her with a scowl on his face.

"What?" He asked, his tone serious now.

"I can't be with you like that Hiro. I-I don't love you and Josh like that. You two have been my big brother's. You're always looking out for me and protecting me from pain, but...I..." Reiko couldn't form coherent words any longer. Her throat seized up with the thought of losing them because of this. All of the sudden Hiro's arms were around her and he was stroking her hair in comfort.

"It's alright. Josh and I understand. We got here too late and there's nothing that can change that." Hiro spoke softly to her, tenderly and caring. Reiko looked up at him in surprise, not expecting such a gesture or understanding, least of all from Hiro.

"I'll always love you Reiko, but I'm not going to force you into a relationship where the love isn't the same. That doesn't mean that I won't stop trying, it just means that I understand." He said and kissed her forehead before letting her go and backing away with a smile.

"See ya little sis." He said with a sexy grin and walked off down the hall. She stared after him in shock and then smiled. She was free to tell Sesshomaru yes now. With no guilt or sadness that Hiro/Josh would hate her! Reiko turned and started running towards the boy's cabin, where she was sure Sesshomaru would be, working again as usual. She was going to tell him yes.

**Okay, I'm so so so so so sorry that it took me so long. And on a cliff hanger no less. I know this one was filled with a lot of Reiko again, but I'm going to go into a Kagome/Inu phase again so there will be a lot of cute moments and a lemon between them soon that you can read in the M rated section. I'm not sure how it's going to lead up to that yet, but I'll think of something. If you mark me as author alert you will probably get the link for the coming lemons I'm going to write. Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	16. Reiko's answer and the next ISLAND!

**Hey Everyone. I'm glad you all were so patient with me. I've recently been into this online game called gaiaonline and It's addicting so that's why it's taking me longer to update --' So sorry. Well here are people to thank!**

**candyCOLOUR**

**Punk Rock Miko2: Me too. **

**Kurinju-sama: No offense taken! I like it when you pm me --**

**feefee223**

**sadsally41 **

**ka1080: My happy friend! I love you!! --**

**Smiley Gurl 87: Yep I'm all about the unexpected. I wasn't sure either but I figure, why not, Reiko can't be all down and depressed as she would be if he hated her. She's the bright and sunny spaz who brings a smile to everyone's face, like me!! -**

**crystal18111994 **

**shippousangoffe**

**shampoo12**

**inu'sgirl770**

**Kiyana Dubard**

**Night-Is-My-Only-Friend: YAY!!!**

**bluefoxfaerie: Is this soon enough? --**

**Tuki the Monopoly Giant**

**Dripping Blood Hanyou **

**Reason 2.0: Your the best **

**TamerofDragons**

**Akari-san**

**hanna-chan17: Thanks. I'm glad you think so. --**

**blackpantherdmcf **

**kagome**

**White Fuzzy Ears**

**Falling Rose Petals**

**So, I know you've all be waiting to hear how Reiko tells sesshy and his reaction so here it is, live to all you Caribbean Cruise fans!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own Reiko and Josh/Hiro (Sort of). Anyway, on with the fic!**

**Chapter 15**

**Reiko's answer and the next ISLAND!**

Reiko ran down the hall, a huge smile on her face and a few tears still in her eyes. She reached the boy's cabin and burst the door open to find Sesshomaru standing halfway to his door with a few papers in his hand. He was wearing a half-buttoned up shirt tucked into a pair of jeans. He looked over at her with curiosity and confusion at her tear stained face. Rin was no where in sight which to Reiko was a good thing cause she'd feel more awkward right now if she was. She stood there, in the door way, her tight strapless top clung to her curves and the mid-thigh pleated skirt swished as she moved towards him. He turned fully to her now, and stared at her with curiosity.

"Sesshomaru..." She spoke his name softly and than ran around the couch, tackling him to the ground, wrapping her arms around his neck and knocking him off balance. She landed on top of him, her body between his legs. He supported himself with his elbows and looked down into her light brown hair. He felt tears on his chest now which worried him. He sat up and pushed her gently away from him to meet eyes filled with happy tears.

"I have your answer and it's yes. I would love to be your mate Sesshomaru!" She proclaimed, her voice cracking. He stared at her with shocked eyes and then pulled her towards him to roughly kiss her on her rosy lips.

When they broke apart he pulled her into a tight hug and kept her there, resting his head on top of hers.

"I'm so happy Reiko. I can not describe how happy this makes me." His voice was low, rough, and seductive. Like it always did, it tempted her to kiss him. She sat in his lap, enjoying the feel of his arms around her when the intercom buzzed on and the captains voice boomed through the room.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS! WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE SECOND ISLAND ON OUR STOP, GUADELOUPE!!!" Reiko looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled. She tried to get up but his grip held firm.

"Sesshomaru, I have to go find Kagome and Sango. We need to get our stuff." Reiko giggled at his unwillingness to let her go but she tried again and this time he let her up.

"I'll wait for you on the unloading deck. If you are not there in 15 minutes I'll come look for you." He teased. Reiko's mouth dropped open and she hit him playfully on the chest.

"I can see we have got some work to do." She said happily and laughed as she walked out the door. Sesshomaru smirked and walked to his room to gather his and Rin's things.

Kagome, Sango, and Reiko all met up in the living room of their cabin. Reiko, having passed Inuyasha in the hall, smiled at Kagome mischeviously and poked fun at her until they had gathered all their things.

"I bet he was all over you while Sango and I were gone." Reiko teased as they walked out of the cabin, locking the door. Kagome turned and glared at her but Reiko just kept smiling.

"No, I say Kagome was on top." Sango joined in the teasing frenzy and Kagome gasped, appaled.

"SANGO! REIKO WILL YOU SHUT UP! NOTHING HAPPENED THERE!!!" Kagome screamed at them as they walked down the hall. This stopped Reiko's taunting for the moment as they met up with the guys at the end of the hallway. Miroku smiled warmly towards Sango and she returned it, just as caringly. Reiko and Kagome looked between the two, then at eachother and shrugged. Kagome then turned to Inuyasha, who held out his hand for her bag, which she refused politely and took his hand in hers instead. Reiko smiled at them, seeing how happy they were, and she knew, that she would have that happiness too when she looked over at Sesshomaru. Rin was standing next to him, smiling like the cheshire cat on it's birthday and skipped up to her new mommy.

"Reiko, are you going to stay in the same room with us?" Rin asked innocently enough, but brought a deep blush to Reiko's face. This gave Kagome incentive to tease her as well.

"I wonder what they'll be doing in there." Kagome emphazied on every word and Reiko glared at her, but Sesshomaru raised an interested eyebrow, which caused Reiko to blush even more and glare at the both of them. Rin giggled and took her free hand, then pulled Reiko towards the long line of people waiting to get off the ship.

When they got on the booked tour bus, they all sat in pairs together. Rin sat on Reiko's lap as she sat next to Sesshomaru, holding his hand. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and kissed his cheek lightly before turning back to Sango, who sat next to Miroku and chatted idly about what they would to first after they got settled in.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome longingly and had to look away before she could turn and see the expression on his face.

"Welcome everyone to the Guadeloupe island tour bus. We'll take you to the hotel first so you all can get a room and settle in, then we will be holding a tour for all of you curious newcomers who are excited about being here. An added bonus is that our annual festival of culture is going on this weekend so for all of you party goers, get your party hats on cause it's going to be one hell of a time!!" A woman's sweet, ecstatic voice rang out on the intercom of the bus, speaking in many different languages for different people. First she did it in english, then spanish, then french, and finally japanese.

"OH! Lets do the festival first. It said in the brochure that it's held in all the streets at night! Look!" Sango pulled out the brochure and showed everyone the pictures of the festivities that were shown in the book. Kagome looked practically ecstatic about it by the time they got to the hotel.

"Oh! I can't wait to go out there tonight! What about you Inuyasha?" She asked him brightly and he looked over at her with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, that sound great." He said, still in a calm tone, which brought a curious eyebrow to raise in questioning. She placed her free hand, the one not held in his firm grip, on the same arm and looked at him worriedly. He shook his head and gave a small smile and then continured walking towards the desk.

"Three rooms please, preferably on the top floor." Inuyasha said. The clerk at the desk turned and smiled at Inuyasha. She had gorgeous flowing brown hair, a warm smile, and pointed ears!

"Mr. Takahashi, it's nice to see you again. You've grown a whole lot since I last saw you. How is your brother?" She asked conversationally. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at her in utter surprise. Sesshomaru, only standing a few feet away caught his name and looked over in they're direction. Reiko looked over at her too and was stunned at how pretty she looked.

"Sesshomaru! My you look handsome." She said sincerely, eyeing him. She then looked at Reiko and raised a curious eyebrow at Rin.

"Is that...your family?" She asked, suspicious of them. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he nodded.

"This is my family, Sierra. Reiko, this is one of the women who used to work for Inuyasha and I's father. Sierra, this is Reiko, my mate, and Rin, my daughter." Reiko blushed at the word mate being spoken aloud. She wasn't quite used to having that word being thrown around with her name in the same sentence. Sango smiled and Kagome grinned warmly back at her. Inuyasha still looked curiously at the woman, trying to remember her face, but he couldn't.

"Oh! That's right, you're rooms. I'm so sorry. I get distracted easily. Here you are, suites 390-393." She said, handing them the keys.

"I'll get a baggage boy to take your things, as I'm sure you will want to go out and have fun at the festival." She said kindly and then eyed Inuyasha and Kagome the same way as she had done to Sesshomaru and Reiko. Her eyes widened as she saw the mark on Kagome's neck and then her surprised gaze turned on Inuyasha's back.

As they all got into the elevator Reiko turned to Sesshomaru with a piercing, quizzical gaze. Sesshomaru sighed and looked away from her, refusing to answer her unspoken question in front of everyone. Reiko turned away from him, and focused her attention on Rin.

"So what do you want to do first in the festival Rin?" She asked kindly, almost motherly. Rin smiled brightly, her grin reaching her eyes.

"I want to see some of the shops!" Rin said excitedly. Reiko smiled and mussed her hair before fully standing at the last ding. She could feel her fear of heights growing now, knowing they were at the top. They stepped out to be met with a huge glass wall, overlooking the city and festivities. Reiko instantly felt the nausea creep to the surface and she clung to Sesshomaru's arm. He looked down at her curiously and noticing the pale tint to her face, he quickly guided her away from the wall, towards their suite.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't like heights." He hissed in a low voice. Reiko smiled up at him and shook her head, which wasn't helping much.

"It usually doesn't bother me, cause in normal hotels, they don't have windows for walls." Reiko retorted, trying to show she could handle it by being her usual self. Sesshomaru wasn't buying it though and he quickly opened their suite door, which was decorated in a tropical aray. He set her down on the sofa in the center of the living room and watched as she layed her head down on the cool pillow.

Out in the hall Rin skipped off to the room that Sesshomaru had claimed as theirs, leaving Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha standing in the hallway with curious and worried looks. Sango sighed and looked pointedly at the room to the right, since they took the middle of the rooms. She walked towards it, giving a pointed glance at Miroku to follower her. It was so quick he barely noticed it and then with a quick glance in Kagome and Inuyasha's direction he followed after Sango, keeping his ears alert when he walked into the room next to her. Inuyasha could sense their intentions and smiled inwardly to himself. They were trying to give them some alone time, even if they were in the middle of a hallway. He looked over at Kagome, who was staring mesmerized out the huge wall-like windows at the beautiful streets of Trois-Rivieres. His mind found itself indecisive. He had a sudden urge to wrap his arms around her waist, lead her into the room, and take her now. It was a strange urge, it had never crept up on him like this before, it worried him. How long would his demon allow her time to prepare herself? He had no idea what it would be like. If he lost his sense of control for even a second, she could be in mortal danger. What if he hurt her? What if she never forgave him if he did? How could he forgive himself? With these thoughts, he shyed away from her, averting his gaze towards the streets she seemed so fasinated by. Kagome then turned to Inuyasha and smiled at him, taking his hand in hers, causing his eyes to betray him and look into her beautiful brown orbs.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong? Are you...nervous about making me your mate?" She asked shyly. Inuyasha's eyes widened and then softened when a blush ran across her face. She looked so cute. He then took both her hands in his and kissed her knuckles gently.

"I'm not nervous about that part. I'm...worried. If I lose control for just one second, I could hurt you so badly...and I would never be able to take it back. I'm...I'm not sure if I'll be able to control myself." He confessed, staring down at her hands instead of her face. Now it was Kagome's turn to be shocked. She then smiled warmly up at him and stepped closer to him so she could look up into his downcast golden eyes.

"I won't run away...and I won't hate you. I could never hate you. I have faith in you, you're so strong Inuyasha, even with yourself. If you do, I'll know it's a mistake, I know that you would never intentionally hurt me. You've said that before. I have complete trust in you." She said kindly, in a low, sincere voice. He looked away and closed his eyes.

"That's what I'm afraid of. It would be so much easier if you didn't trust me so completely Kagome. You have no idea how much more easy it would be if you were more cautious around me but you're not! I could really hurt you Kagome. I could so easily lose that trust that you put so willingly in my hands. It would only take a second to break you, just one second to tear into you and..." Inuyasha didn't dare finish that thought out loud. He couldn't. The fear that welled into his chest as the image he was describing to her flew into his mind was almost unbarable. Suddenly, Kagome's warm, gentle touch was felt on his cheek. He looked back at her with troubled eyes, yet hers were loving and unphased. It pained him even more to see them like that.

"I love you Inuyasha. Nothing you do will ever change that. You have my heart, body, mind and soul. No one else can have those things, no matter what you do to me." Kagome said and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself as close as she could get to him. He stared down at her in shock and disbelief. How could such a person exist. No fear of him, no disgust with him, only love and trust existed in her eyes for him, and he just couldn't understand. Why? He sighed in defeat and snaked his strong arms around her middle, pulling her tightly to him. He rested his cheek on her soft raven black hair and rocked back and forth with her. It was comforting to have her like this. To him if anything else it was his haven. She may feel safe in his arms, but she was his escape. It felt as if nothing could harm him here. No ones harsh words, no sword, or bullet, or rock, nothing could get to him when she was near him. Nothing mattered but her

"I think we should go to our room now Inuyasha. If anyone comes up or out of their room their going to look at us as if we're crazy." Kagome giggled and pulled gently out of his grasp. She laced her fingers through his and lead him towards their room at the far end. She unlocked the door and wasn't even paying attention to the rooms interior. All that mattered was that her and Inuyasha had an entire hotel room to themselves, the ultimate in "alone time" places. It was fantastic. She walked into the master bedroom (They all have suites. Nothing but the best for our favorite cast -) and looked around. It was big, and the bed looked comfortable and inviting. She threw a suggestive glance at Inuyasha but he teasingly shook his head. She cutely pouted and folded her arms. He chuckled her favorite way and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Not tonight, but tomorrow. I want an entire day to have fun with you. Tonight we'll go to the festival with everyone else. And tomorrow, while everyone is out sight seeing, we'll have our own fun in here. Okay? Does that sound like a good plan to you?" Inuyasha asked her soothingly. Kagome blushed but giggled and nodded into his favorite red t-shirt.

"That sounds perfect."

**Okay, I'm going to end it here. I had thought about a few ideas for the festival but then...and I should have expected this too, I forgot all about them. Distracted by my real life of course. So the next chapter will be rated M. It will not be featured in this actual story since I don't want to change the rating of this fic. A lot of my reviewers are still innocent minded. So for those of you who are as corrupt as I am, there will be a special fic featured in the M fics called _Caribbean Lust_. I know, the title sounds wierd and at the same time it fits the actual stories well. It'll only be three chapters, since there are only three couples and they'll all be created at different times. If you haven't marked me as an author alert yet you should do it now cause it will send you the link directly to that fic. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my little chapter, the next one is really the one that's going to be the new story in the M rated section so look for it kay - I hope you all liked it so please review and tell me now. Ja ne!**


End file.
